Wasted Time
by 263Adder
Summary: Post-Take It To The Limit. Lucifer returns to Earth to find things even more complicated than when he left (which is saying something).
1. Don't Shed A Tear

Dissertation is all done so I'm back! If you haven't read any of the one-shots I did between this and Take It To The Limit you may be confused. And for the record I know you're all going to hate me by the end of this chapter but have patience, all will work out. But I need to set up the new villain so...sorry :D I know this isn't too long, it's really the other half of the one-shot Take It Easy. But this is starting off a new multi-chapter story. As I now feel like I have the time to commit to one again!

/

"Maze." Lucifer yelled as he flung the doors to the throne room open, his voice echoing throughout the palace. "Get down here."

He'd been careful to avoid anyone on his way back from the cells, not wanting to reveal his shimmer was back in place in case anyone pieced together that he was planning to return to Earth.

A moment passed before he bellowed again. "That wasn't a request, Mazikeen."

Slinking over to his throne, Lucifer threw himself down to think.

Getting Mum back to Earth would be difficult. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened, he wasn't in a position to find out in Hell, but he knew it was serious. Rumours had filtered down of plagues and floods, his Mother purposefully torturing his Father's playthings. Why was another question. Amenadiel claimed not to know, but who knew whether that was the truth.

Mum would prove a difficult opponent, one who would not return to Hell peacefully. Just like her son. And needless to say the situation would become increasingly complicated when Mother learned it was him who would be taking her back here.

They'd hardly ended things on good terms. What with her standing by as he was cast out. Granted his crimes had gone a little too far, but _still_. She was his _Mother_. And then he'd ignored her when she was cast out.

Regardless. This situation opened up new possibilities to him. He could leave Hell freely. With Father's permission this time. Although the truce wouldn't last forever. Father probably planned to seal Hell shut the moment Lucifer dragged Mum back down here. But plans could be made to circumvent that later.

For now.

"Mazikeen!" He roared.

"What's got your panties in a twist." His servants voice came from the shadows.

Lucifer snarled. "You took your sweet time, Maze. Something better to do?"

"Actually yes." She responded, stepping forward. Her blade glinted in the light. "I had work to catch up on."

"Well you're going to have to leave it to someone else. We're going back."

Her mutilated jaw snapped audibly. " _What_? We just got home. Speaking of which, why the Earth do you look like that?"

"Dear old Dad has a little assignment for us." Lucifer said, stretching out his fingers until they cracked.

Growling, Maze stalked forward. "You take orders from _Him_ now? I thought this madness of yours would stop when we came back."

"This is of the upmost important Mazikeen." Lucifer taunted, waggling his finger at her in the way he knew made her tighten a hold of her dagger. "Someone let Mum escape."

Shock crossed her features for a moment before she schooled herself. " _Amenadiel_?" Maze hissed.

"Well he certainly wasn't guarding the gates properly. But she must have had some other help. Another demon perhaps. I'll need you to investigate."

"No." She said firmly. "You're vulnerable up there. I go where you go."

Lucifer leapt up out of his seat. "Touching. But we need to find out the source of this. I don't want an uprising while I'm away. This could all be a simple distraction." He grinned. It would be rather appropriate if an uprising was led against _him_. Although where he would be cast off to this time was a mystery. Maybe they'd throw him back into Heaven. At this stage that would probably be a greater punishment than Hell.

"I know the people most loyal to us. They will keep an eye on things while we apprehend her. We can investigate once we return." Mazikeen counter argued. "Do you have a way for us to get back up there?"

" _Yes_." Lucifer said cheerfully, holding up their escape.

"You got it back." Maze smirked.

"Dad left it for me in Mother's cell."

"How sweet."

"Are you ready?"

"My weapons are all still up there. Presuming Decker hasn't disposed of them all." Maze said, her lip curling at the thought.

"Don't fret, Maze. She wouldn't do that."

"Such confidence." She breathed. "Maybe she's already moved back on. Run right back into the arms of that thing she called a husband."

"Doubtful. That's a bitterness no one gets over."

"Like the bitterness over being deserted."

"I didn't desert her Maze. Now, enough chit chat. We have a goddess to hunt." His grin tested the fabric of his shimmer.

/ / /

Strolling into Lux felt more like coming home than landing back in Hell.

His confidence was upheld as his abilities continued to operate perfectly, the creatures turning towards him instinctively. Yearning to fawn over him.

Giving Chloe Lux wasn't done on blind faith. He knew she would be unwilling to part with the place, the last tie she had to him. As expected he was proven correct.

Nodding at what's-his-face, who Chloe had evidently promoted to manager (something that would soon be rectified by Mazikeen he was certain, as his demon peeled away from him, making a beeline for the bar) Lucifer soon began searching the bodies, curious whether she would be down here. He had presumed Chloe would stay away from the establishment, making use of the apartment only. But he hadn't been able to resist passing through the club on his way up. To see that his instincts about the Detective were still correct. Knowing if he was right about her keeping Lux, he still knew her.

Time moved very slowly in Hell compared to Earth. It had been months for him. Considerably less time for Chloe, but still a substantial amount had passed for her. While he was confident she would be happy to see him, their goodbye had more than demonstrated that, he was anxious to see her.

His Mother was not someone to be underestimated. It wouldn't take her long to establish that Lux was his, and when she found out he left it to someone else. Well, Chloe would soon become a target.

Lucifer brushed off every advance, making a line for the elevator when a flash of gold caught his attention. To his upmost surprise he found Chloe sat in the main booth, the one reserved for the owner and any guests. In the middle of the action and yet still removed, set back in the shadows, raised above the dance floor.

He stood for a moment. Drinking in the opportunity to study her again. His memory was impeccable, but it still paled to reality.

She occupied the booth alone, nursing a drink. Her eyes focused on nothing, her expression was aloof and no one bothered her as a result. Although that certainly didn't mean she caught no one's attention. Lucifer had to stop himself growling at one particular lowlife stood beside him who stared a little too long for his liking. Not that he was one to talk, but he had a right.

Everything about the club was the same, Lucifer wasn't surprised Chloe hadn't gone to any lengths to substantially change anything. And undoubtedly what's-his-face lacked the creativity or more likely the nerve to change such an award winning formula. Although he was a little worried over the state of their apartment, hoping he wouldn't be entering a shrine to the colour beige.

Undoubtedly she was still a Detective. There was nothing that could persuade her to give that up.

Lucifer shook himself. Enough guessing. Time to learn.

Straightening his cuffs he stalked towards her, sliding into the booth without her noticing as she stared off into the other direction. Or so he thought.

"I'm not looking for company. Go away." Chloe said coldly, in a manner that made him frown.

" _Well_." Lucifer started slowly. "I would have thought you would be slightly more happy to see me."

Slowly Chloe turned to face him, her face twisting in perplexity rather than happiness.

"Lucifer?"

"The one and only." He beamed, opening his arms, putting down her frosty reaction to shock.

When he didn't receive an answer his arms wavered, lowering back to his sides.

"Well I get that this is a bit of a shock, but aren't you going to say something?"

"I thought you moved?" She said, sounding confused.

Lucifer stifled a laugh. "Well I suppose that's one way to characterise it."

"Is everything alright with your family now?" Chloe asked, seeming friendly enough now but still lacking the warmth of love.

"My family?" Lucifer was truly bewildered now.

"Yes. You moved back home to help with your family. Olivia said there was a family emergency and you had to go back home."

"What the _me_ are you talking about?" Lucifer asked. "Chloe?"

"Have you told her you're back?"

"No. I came to see you first."

"Well if you want to come back to the department you'll have to see her about being assigned a new partner. I was allocated a new one a month ago now."

"I don't care about that." Lucifer said, waving his arm. "Chloe. Why are you here. I thought you'd be at home."

Her frown deepened. "You sent a letter asking me to mind the place. So I come by once a week. I don't know why you were so bothered. James seems to manage it all just fine." She said, nodding towards what's-his-face (who was evidently called James).

"Don't you live upstairs?" Lucifer was genuinely concerned. Chloe seemed to have no idea that she was meant to be running the place.

Utterly mystified by his attitude, Chloe let out a short laugh. "Why on Earth would I live here?"

" _Detective_." Lucifer said slowly. "I told Amenadiel to give you a letter leaving Lux to you after you came back. Didn't you get it?"

"Came back from where?"

He blinked. "From Hell, of course."

Chloe's laugh was genuine this time. "Oh God, Lucifer. You're not still on that, are you? Well don't try dragging me into this. Now. Since you're back I'm gonna head home. Trixie and Dan are waiting for me."

She grabbed her jacket and slid out the booth.

"Detective Douche?"

"Don't call him that." Chloe chastised.

"Why is he at your home? Is he looking after the spawn?"

"Well he better be." Chloe smiled. "Hey, I guess I'll see you around."

She turned to leave but Lucifer stopped her by grabbing her elbow, his mind whirling but still able to savour having her in his grasp again. "Detective, please. What happened to you?"

Prising his fingers off her arm Chloe took a step back. "Let's try this again once you've sobered up, okay Lucifer? Maybe then we can catch up."

Before he could say a word she spun on her heel and marched out the club, leaving Lucifer feeling like the foundations of the Earth had dropped from beneath him.

Lucifer didn't know what he just left, but surely this was Hell.

/

As always let me know what you think of this and the new season of Lucifer. I get new episodes on Tuesday's in the UK. I know the season will introduce another brother of Lucifer's into the mix who I am planning to work into this. I know there are some overlaps with the first episode in this but I'm pretty reliant on the show at the moment for information on Lucifer's mother. I'm going to try to update once a week. I'm job hunting so until I get something I'll probably update more frequently. But I am also planning to write an original fiction piece so that will also take up some time. Anyways, I hope you're all well! Enjoy the weekend!


	2. God Help The Girl

Chapter title by God Help The Girl. Again from Lucifer's POV. I've never written his two chapters in a row, it's a little odd. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I meant to update sooner but I haven't been well over the weekend, I still have a pounding headache right now so I'm sorry if they're any typos - do point them out to me! And to FanFiction reviewers, sorry I haven't replied to reviews the site won't let me. It does this sometimes, hopefully it will be resolved soon!

/

Lucifer watched the doors slide open to his apartment, revealing everything to be in its rightful place. His teeth audibly clenched as he thought of how it should have looked by now.

Throwing his jacket in some direction, he yanked his sleeves up before stalking over to the bar for a well deserved drink.

This was not how things were supposed to happen. Chloe should be _here_ right now, not on her way back to her ex-husband. Hell, was that even still true anymore? He had done his hardest to block out any thought of her from his mind these months they were apart.

It hadn't done any good.

Maze would be along shortly. In the meantime Lucifer could think of only one person to call upon in a time like this.

"Brother." He sang to the ceiling. Slamming his drink back down on the counter he slapped his hands together in no mood to wait for answers. "Amenadiel!"

A growl ripped through his chest as he snatched up the glass and hurtled it across the room, watching to see it smash against the wall only for it to slow before impact.

" _Lucifer_?" Amenadiel asked.

Turning to his brother with teeth bared, Lucifer was surprised to see Amenadiel looking thoroughly shocked by his presence.

"What. What are you doing here?"

Lucifer cocked his head. "Father requested my presence back on Earth. You didn't know?"

Amenadiel blinked which was answer enough. Tossing his head back Lucifer barked a laugh at his brother's expense. "Oh dear. Fallen out of favour have we? Maybe _not_ a surprise. We're not exactly the model child anymore are we?" He tutted.

"I don't understand. Why would he..."

"Seems a little emergency has come about. Requiring the help of an, _expert_."

"What kind of emergency?"

"Not exactly what I called you to chat about, brother." Lucifer hissed, stealing closer. "We made a _deal_."

"What's the emergency?" Amenadiel insisted.

"A deal, wherein, for my return to Hell, Chloe Decker would remain unharmed."

"The Detective is safe. I kept my distance per her request, but I have monitored her to ensure no one else went near her."

"Don't lie to me, Amenadiel!" Lucifer bit, losing control. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about!" Amenadiel maintained. "If you would just tell me what is going..."

"She doesn't remember!" Lucifer cried. "Anything! She doesn't remember _anything_! She knows we worked together, but she doesn't remember what, we, _were_. She doesn't know she's Nephilim, she doesn't know I'm the Devil anymore. For some _inexplicable reason_ she appears to be back with the Douche. I expected to find her here, instead she has forgotten _everything_!"

"Lucifer." Amenadiel said, holding his hands up in defence. "I don't know what you're talking about. That would take an enormous amount of doing. I saw her tell people you were gone. I saw her go to the lawyer to get this place. I saw her move. You're telling me she doesn't remember doing any of that?"

" _Were_ you not _listening_ to me!"

"Lucifer. I don't know what you think I've done here, but I assure you I know nothing about this. Now _calm down_." He commanded.

Lucifer pinched his nose, hissing as he exhaled. His anger was testing the limits of his appearance, he could feel the fire in his eyes.

"Things have." Amenadiel started, making Lucifer look back up. "Things have been, _different_ , since you went back to Hell."

"I was only gone a few months!"

"This change has been in the making for a long time, brother." Amenadiel continued. "When I brought back the Detective I shadowed her for a day, made sure no one questioned her version of events. That everyone believed the story she had given to explain your disappearance, and Mazikeen's."

Lucifer scoffed.

"Once I was certain things were working out I preceded back to Heaven. I wished to check on Eleazar, ensure that he was well and to pass on news."

"How sweet." Lucifer sneered. Once again Amenadiel ignored him.

"When I got there Eleazar was nowhere. I looked for him, I had expected to find him awaiting trial but he was just gone. I went to talk to Father, looking for an explanation and to also inform him of events, but I was prevented from speaking to him directly."

That got Lucifer's attention. "On the authority of whom? Archangels are always allowed to talk with Father, I can still talk to him and I've been cast out." Lucifer questioned. Nothing Amenadiel had done, even if he was lying about modifying human memories, would justify such treatment. He'd certainly done much worse. Granted he couldn't see his Father anymore, but they still remained in infrequent communication.

"I never received direct word from Father."

"But who stopped you?"

Amenadiel looked to his younger brother darkly. "Uriel."

Lucifer fisted a chunk of his hair in frustration. "Ugh. _Brother_. He always did have a chip on his shoulder. I bet he just _loves_ this. Being the only one of us still allowed to see Father while the rest of us are cut off. He always had such a _Father_ complex."

"But you said Father has contacted you? Perhaps this emergency you mentioned explains what is happening in the Heavens? The secrecy. What happened to Eleazar."

Lucifer, the anger ebbing from him as he sensed his brothers honesty, moved to sit on his couch, tugging open his collar button.

"I barely know the entire situation. Father hasn't exactly been forthcoming."

Amenadiel moved to stand before him. "About what? What has happened Luci?"

"Mum. She's escaped Hell."

He didn't need to look up to know Amenadiel would be having the same reaction he had had when he found her empty cell.

"How - how did she get past the boundaries? The Styx? There are too many precautions in place to allow someone that powerful out of Hell." Amenadiel immediately disputed.

"Live in denial for as long as you want brother. I saw her cell. She has escaped." Lucifer said simply. "Father sent me a message, the usual token, showing me her cell and granting me back my Pentecostal coin so I could return. Now I can only presume she is going to seek me out to enact some level of revenge."

Amenadiel slumped next to him on the couch, rendered speechless while Lucifer let the coin spin above his finger.

"And me." He eventually said.

" _What_?"

"She will want revenge on me as well. Perhaps Uriel too."

Lucifer snorted. "Uriel? No. Our brother was always far to adept to allow himself to become embroiled in disputes. Always likes to keep his hands clean of blame."

"Do you suppose that Mother has had something to do with the memory alterations?"

"The thought _has_ occurred to me." Lucifer sighed, pocketing the coin. He'd already lost it once. "Although you were the primary suspect."

" _Well_?"

"If Mother has been successful in procuring a body we can presume she has been here for at least a week already. How long it will take her to regain her powers on the other hand I am not sure. If she is at full strength already, then it is possible. But she has been powerless for a long time. Even if she did come to Earth with them she would need time. Changing memories requires skill, true persuasion. And Chloe is not easily swayed by our kind."

"So she may have required help?"

"Most likely."

"Uriel?" Amenadiel suggested, the bitterness clear in his voice.

"Perhaps, but Uriel likes to keep his hands clean. He wouldn't become involved in this. He always liked to keep clear of our family disputes. Remember when we'd fight, he'd just go sit in a corner and read a book." Lucifer rolled his eyes. " _Such_ a goody two shoes. Still. We'll keep him on the list. What about Decker?"

"Eleazar?"

"Yes. You said he was missing."

"No. _No_ , Lucifer." Amenadiel firmly insisted. "Not only does Eleazar not have that level of ability but why would he do anything like that to his daughter?"

"He was very clear about keeping her away from me before. And he has visited her dreams suggesting he could have some sway over her. A bond between the creator and a Nephilim, perhaps."

Amenadiel rubbed his temples. Lucifer could tell it was difficult for him to accept the notion. Although it was inexplicable to Lucifer _before_ his time on Earth, Amenadiel really had made a friend in Eleazar over the course of their existence.

"Even if that was true it wouldn't explain how the memories of others have been altered. I'm telling you, he's not an Archangel. He doesn't have that power."

" _No_. But he could be our missing piece to figuring out how this was done to Chloe."

"Why would he agree to that?"

"If he thought it was in her best interest." Lucifer thought, sighing as he thought of what he should have been doing in that minute if _someone_ hadn't messed everything up.

"So what do we do now?" Amenadiel asked.

"It's simple. Keep Chloe safe, and find Mum."

"Is that all?"

"Sure." Lucifer said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The glass smashed against the wall.

/

Am I the only one fascinated about what's happening to Amenadiel's powers? I know canon we don't know what's wrong with Lucifer either but in this AU that's already been explained.  
As always let me know what you think, I hope you're all well. No spoilers on episode 2 I don't get it until Tuesday! I'm having to just guess what Uriel will be like, so far all I know is he's the middle child and is described as having a chip on his shoulder. So for now I'm keeping him and Mum fairly ambiguous until I learn more. Bye!


	3. DoYouWantTheTruthOrSomethingBeautiful?

Chapter title by Paloma Faith. Have any of my American readers heard of Paloma Faith or has she not made it across the pond? Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's weird writing from Lucifer's POV all the time but it's nice getting him to interact with other characters apart from Chloe, though she will return soon! Enjoy :P

/

After disappointing results chasing a limited number of leads, coupled with the fact Amenadiel seemed to be concealing something about his powers, Lucifer was left feeling rather pessimistic about the whole situation.

Which led him to his current position. Outside Linda's office. Surely one person who would be glad to see him. Even with her memory altered.

Chloe's police precinct all seemed to be under the impression he had been away on family business, per the plan. But instead of Chloe having told them they all somehow believed that he had himself come into the precinct to declare the news, and for some reason had done so without Chloe's presence.

Following a rather interesting conversation with Olivia, with him sitting behind and her half climbing over the desk, he had learned that the Douche had been fully reinstated as a Detective (Olivia seemed oddly foggy on the precise details of how on Earth that had been accomplished) and was subsequently partnered with his ex-wife. Once again Olivia was unsure how this had come about when he prodded her for further information, as such an arrangement would go against precinct policy. Definitely a case of memory alteration. Someone seemed to have gone to a lot of effort to make his return thoroughly unpleasant.

Thankfully, from what he could tell, Chloe was not officially back together with the Douche, though they were friendlier than they had been since Lucifer was first partnered with Chloe. Something Dan seemed to take a particular vindictive pleasure rubbing in his face.

When he'd gone to the precinct to see Olivia, the Douche lingered a little too long in the Detective's space as he leaned in to hand her a file, watching him all the while.

If this wasn't all a lie Lucifer was fairly certain the Douche would be missing at least an arm as of this moment. And if time travel were available Lucifer would surely go back and ensure he did not receive such stellar legal assistance during his trial. Rather he would let the Neanderthal _burn_. At least Chloe still seemed friendly towards him though, no matter how much he attempted to delusion himself, it was impossible to prescribe feelings of love coming from her. That much had been firmly removed much to his chagrin.

One thing was for certain. Once he found out who was responsible someone was going to pay. With blood.

Although as his family were likely involved that part was practically guaranteed, there would be no peaceful settlement. Though of course his Father would not ordain himself to become entangled in such affairs, even though he could undo all of this in an instant. _No_. He always had to send in his children to do the dirty work, didn't he? Something Amenadiel could do to be a little more irate about, but rather his Father-forsaken brother dashed about following any lead that could lead to Mother, desperate to fulfil Father's command. _Pathetic_.

Of course the only person, on his side, who was akin to this was also the most unsympathetic creature known to existence. Mazikeen. His Mother's torturer.

Which had led him here. To his therapist who was convinced he was utterly delusional. But she was still the only person around with anything near a level head. At the very least he may get some sympathy about Chloe.

Slamming the door open he rolled his eyes as one of her patients practically dove under the table in fright. Of course the table was only around two feet tall, and he only succeeded in whacking his head. Obvious nut case.

"Lucifer!" Linda cried, leaping out of her chair and staring at him with mild shock before hurrying to comfort her slobbering mess of a client. "What are you - _no_. How many times do I have to tell you to make an appointment before bursting in here! You know I have other patients."

"Yes, yes." Lucifer said, approaching the man who cowered in his presence. His eyes nevertheless brightened when Lucifer extricated a rather substantial stack of money from his inside pocket and threw it into the man's fumbling hands. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind rescheduling, would you?"

"N-no."

"Good chap. Off you pop then." He grinned, throwing himself onto the couch. Linking his hands behind his head he shot Linda a wink. "Miss me?"

The door shut. "You are unbelievable."

"I know. Why don't you take a seat?"

With an odd expression, which Lucifer seemed to recollect represented anger, Linda sat back down in her usual seat. "I thought you left town?"

"Ah, so you got my message."

"It was very short."

"Well I was in a bit of a hurry. I had to return to Hell."

She looked at him sharply. "You went back home?"

" _Yes_. To _Hell_." Honestly, the Doctor always focused on the wrong part of a sentence.

"I see. And how did Chloe respond to you leaving?"

"Chloe?" Lucifer frowned.

"Yes. You were in a, _dare I say_ , committed relationship for a few weeks before you left. How did she respond to your absence?"

"You remember that the Detective and I were in a relationship?"

" _Yes_ , you talked about her quite a bit in our sessions."

"No, no. You know Chloe and I were together?"

"Yes." Linda said, looking utterly bewildered.

"Doctor. Chloe does not remember that we were a couple."

"You're saying she's left you?"

" _No_. I'm saying she does not _remember_ that we were ever connected romantically."

"Lucifer, given your predisposition towards concocting elaborate stories to cover trauma, maybe we should delve deeper into this. Your absence probably had a profound effect on Chloe after she allowed you to integrate yourself into her life. But the relationship could still be salvageable, but you need to work on entrusting people with the reality."

He sighed heavily. "You know what Doctor, maybe you're right."

Linda smiled. " _Excellent_. I think with some time we could make significant progress if you just start to challenge some of the things that you..."

"Doctor." Lucifer started, leaning forwards in his chair. "You don't have any heart problems do you?"

"N-Why?"

"And you're fairly level headed."

"Lucifer what are you talking about?"

"Well." Lucifer said with a grin. "You may want to brace yourself."

/ / /

Closing the office door to conceal the hyperventilating therapist, Lucifer crossed the hall into an empty consultation room. After assuring himself that no one else was around Lucifer sat in a chair, crossing his legs on the table.

"Amenadiel."

He barely waited a second before a hand settled on his shoulder making him flinch.

"Lucifer." Amenadiel said, moving from behind him to sit across the table. "Have you found any information on Mother?"

"Unfortunately _no_. Although, I believe I have found a weak link in the plan of whomever altered the memories of people I know."

Amenadiel looked around suspiciously. "Aren't we in Linda's building?"

A wolfish grin crossed his face before he answered. "Yes. It appears my adversary failed to research me thoroughly. Doctor Martin's memory is still intact."

"And what is that going to help us accomplish?" Amenadiel asked slowly.

"Well she can help us restore everyone's memory."

"Except she does not believe anything you say."

"She does now."

Amenadiel's face darkened. "You didn't."

"I just flashed her my true form for a second. She's taking it pretty well. Not as well as Chloe did..."

His brother jumped to his feet. "Luce. Are you out of your mind!"

"Well she can help our cause now."

"Mortals cannot be made aware of divinity. It is enshrined in Father's commands. Do you have idea of the chaos such an act could cause?"

"She's one woman."

" _One woman_! One woman that could be our undoing. She must forget."

"Not possible."

"We can..."

"We can't do anything, Amenadiel." Lucifer said, standing up. "You can no longer speak to Father and cannot carry out this act without violating more of His _precious commands_. And I am no longer able to rewrite memories, I can only make suggestions."

"Then suggest to her that you were lying! That it was some kind of mask. _Something_ , Lucifer!"

"No."

"Lucifer..."

"I'm telling you she can help."

"You are allowing your desperation to cloud your judgement."

"Oh please. We both know full well that I never had _any_ sense of good judgement, otherwise I wouldn't have been sent to Hell in the first place."

Amenadiel turned away from him and paced the room.

"Where is she now?"

"She's in her office, taking a moment."

"This isn't going to end well."

"I don't care."

"Lucifer!"

"I said I _do not care_!" Lucifer said, his form shifting for the second time that day. Angrily he stalked forward, not caring to look down at his burned skin. He couldn't yell but the force was clear behind his words. "Chloe gets her memory restored or I won't take Mother back to Hell. Instead I will destroy anyone who was even remotely complicit in this. Even if that means marching on Heaven with my armies. I might not win but rest assured I'll take as many of our siblings down with me as I can. Do I make myself clear, _brother_?"

"Humans cannot be made aware."

"Chloe was."

"Chloe was _not human_."

Lucifer shifted back slowly. "Linda can help us. She can profile people we suspect Mum has possessed. And she can assess the memory alterations of everyone. She might even be able to convince me not to kill you." He smirked. "Though I doubt even she is that good."

"If you expect me to help you on this then I have one condition."

"What?"

"When this is over I alter her memory."

"What if she proves she won't be a threat?"

"Doubtful. But if so, we cross that bridge when we get to it. Deal?" Amenadiel asked, extending his hand.

Lucifer eyed it warily before taking it in his own. "Deal. Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Opening the door for his brother, Lucifer gestured to Linda's office which Amenadiel moved purposefully towards. He paused for a second next to the door before tapping lightly and entering with Lucifer at his heels.

Linda was pacing around her desk and whitened as Lucifer entered.

"Amenadiel?" She said, eyes focusing on him. "Are you-" Linda looked back at Lucifer for a moment. "A _demon_?"

"No."

"Yes." Lucifer said at the same time, grinning.

"I'm an Angel."

"Which I technically am too." Lucifer added. "I was just sent to the naughty corner."

"Doctor Martin." Amenadiel said, leaning closer to her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh lay off Amenadiel, she's not five. She can handle it."

"Really?"

"Sure." Linda squeaked. Clearing her throat she tried again in a more natural voice. "Sure." She went to sit back down in her chair, her leg bouncing. "So what can I help you both with?"

"Like I said, Linda." Lucifer said, easily throwing himself onto the couch while Amenadiel hovered, worrying. "Chloe does not remember our romantic attachment. We think," motioning to his brother, "that a member of our family has tampered with the memories of those around us."

"And why would they do that?"

"To get back at me, of course."

Amenadiel sat next to him, scoffing at his response for some reason. "You always were so self centred."

"Eh, no. I believe you are mistaking me with Father. He could never get enough of himself."

Linda's head fell in her hands.

"This took a lot of effort. It's more than a cheap shot. It's likely a piece of leverage. Something Mother will use against us."

"Your Mother?" Linda asked, slowly looking up. She looked exhaustedly resigned to the whole matter. It was really quite adorable.

"Yes. She's escaped Hell." Lucifer answered, grinning at the obvious questions crossing her face. No doubt trying to remember a part of the Bible describing a Mother of all creation. "It's our task to recapture her."

"And how do I fit into all of this?"

"Well you are going to help me to make Chloe remember. And then if Amenadiel is correct, and that is a big _if_ ," Lucifer ignored Amenadiel rolling his eyes, "then we take that advantage away from the enemy."

"You're doing this from a solely tactical perspective? Not because you want Chloe to remember your relationship?"

Honestly the narrow minded nature of humans. " _Of course_ I want her to remember that. Trust me. If you'd had sex with Chloe Decker you would want her to remember. Such an imagination..."

"Luce."

"Right-o. But Mother is a _significant_ threat, particularly to you fragile mortals, and she remains an important priority. Protecting Chloe is my main concern, but I can't let my Mother just start unleashing plagues on unsuspecting folk. Chloe would be _really_ mad at me if I did."

"Not to mention we need to break any influence over Chloe before Mother realises she's not human." Amenadiel added.

"Don't worry about that now, Linda." Lucifer said, trying to keep her mind focused. Anyway, Mother probably already knew. Given Chloe's immunity to divinity.

" _So_. How am I supposed to make them all remember? Exactly."

"Well now you're in the know you can help us to start challenging Chloe's version of events. Chloe is special, not completely human, I won't bore you with the details." He answered, causally waving a hand, not wanting to get dragged into giving details.

"In theory," Amenadiel took over, "that should make it easier to weaken the version of events she currently believes. If we can appeal to that side of her."

"Although that may mean invoking her divine aspects which, while derived from the Heavens, won't be pretty if done incorrectly. You will be very helpful in controlling her if that should come to pass."

"If you can handle this."

Linda looked between them both, jaw slightly slack. "Okay. I guess."

"Excellent." Lucifer said, clapping his hands together as he jumped up. "We'll be in touch. I need to get Chloe alone first."

"I must emphasise before we leave that you cannot disclose what has transpired here to anyone." Amenadiel said sternly. "It would have. _Dire_ consequences."

"Don't try to be threatening, Amenadiel." Lucifer tutted, not seeing Linda's little tremble. "You'll only embarrass yourself."

/

Hope you enjoyed this, as always let me know what you think about Linda knowing. There's a split over Amenadiel's interaction with Chloe in 2x01 but personally I think there would be some code in place stopping mortals learning everything was true for a fact. I just read through Take It To The Limit to make sure my continuity was okay (oh and found out between two sites the story has been read by 120,020 people - WHAT?!) and Chloe did a small speech about not letting humans know the truth or there would be chaos. Anyway, tell me what you thought of that scene and this chapter. Hope you're all well, will hopefully update soon!


	4. Hysteria

Chapter name by Def Leppard. Chloe and Lucifer's POV.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner I got sick over the weekend until about yesterday. I still have a cough I can't shake but I had enough energy to write, finally!

/

Chloe's eyes snapped open, her mind struggling to remember where she was. A quick scan of the room soon assured her that she was in her living room where she'd obviously fallen asleep on the couch.

Her dream still flashed behind her eyelids as she blinked, pushing herself up to sitting. A vague memory of something important, but she had trouble holding onto it. It was a feeling she had kept waking up with for the last couple of months, and it had long since passed from unsettling to downright frustrating. Because it really did feel like she'd forgotten to do something important.

She was all keyed up, despite not having had much sleep lately. Trixie was gone for the night to see Dan at his new apartment. The apartment he kept telling her was near to Trixie's school, the precinct and had plenty of space.

Chloe knew Dan had had the charges against him dropped, and it felt like getting back together was what she was supposed to be doing. But she couldn't shake this feeling at the back of her mind that something about this entire picture was wrong.

Not to mention that, even though the charges were dropped, Dan had still lied. Repeatedly. And convinced her that she was half insane.

Rubbing her eyes her mind flashed. For a second it felt like someone was sat beside her. Then her eyes opened and the feeling vanished.

Feeling irritable Chloe went upstairs to her room, planning to wash her face and clear her head. Instead she paused by her closet, an odd desire coming over her.

/ / /

"No kidnapping."

"Dammit, Amenadiel. How do you expect us to get anywhere? We need to take decisive action."

"We're not doing it, Luce."

"How do you ever expect us to complete the task at hand when you keep shooting down my best ideas?"

"If kidnapping a Detective is your best idea, I have some serious concerns."

"He's not a Detective. He's an annoying Douche who has had his memory altered, and has gotten away with far too much. He deserves punishment. Anyway. We _break_ him, the memory alteration loses strength, we find out who did it to him."

" _No_. Linda will come up with a way. A less _stupid_ way."

Groaning Lucifer flung himself onto the sofa. "We're getting nowhere."

"I wonder why." Amenadiel said, rolling his eyes when Lucifer levelled a glare at him. "Look, let's just leave it for tonight and talk about it tomorrow. Start fresh."

"Start where? We've checked off everyone on _your_ list and Mother is still missing."

"I hate to say it," Amenadiel sighed, rubbing a hand across his face, "but we may just need to wait for Mother to approach us."

"And give up the element of surprise?" Lucifer cried, jumping back up. He couldn't be serious. A creature as dangerous as Mum needed to be treated with caution and delicacy. Especially as it transpired she had already established what Lucifer's weaknesses were.

"Look. I'll try to find more leads tomorrow. Maybe Mom didn't even take a body in LA. She could have emerged anywhere."

"No. She wants revenge, she would come to where I am."

"She doesn't know where you are."

"Trust me, brother." He said. "She _is_ here."

"Let us at least expand our search to the state."

"Fine." Lucifer relented. "Though I see no reason why we can't start now."

"Your mind is clearly somewhere else." Amenadiel said, sounding uncomfortable. "Clear your head. We'll start again tomorrow."

Gritting his teeth Lucifer stalked away from him, heading for the elevator. How was he supposed to clear his head, exactly? His Mother was plotting his downfall, his siblings might be becoming involved in his life again - a truly horrifying notion, he did not require anymore than the one he was already saddled with - and his love had had her memory erased, which was surely connected to his Mother's escape. And his Father, despite having all the solutions, refused to make further contact. Which coupled with the fact that Amenadiel could not access him either made him question the stability of the Heavens.

Because wouldn't it just be wonderfully well timed for a rebellion to take place at the same time as this shit-storm?

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and clear his head, Lucifer thought wryly as he looked down and noticed his knuckles whitening due to the strength in which he was clenching his fists.

Maze could perhaps provide a distraction but, despite Chloe having no memory of him and therefore their commitment technically being over, Lucifer shied away from that particular pastime.

He could talk to Linda, though Amenadiel had advised him to give her some time to process the recent revelations. Honestly, what was there to even process? Chloe had done just fine. Well, except for running away. But mostly she had accepted the truth easily enough.

Deciding to go into Lux instead of drinking alone like a pathetic loser, Lucifer pressed to go downstairs rather than to the roof. As he turned he saw Amenadiel had already left the flat before the doors closed.

The man could sleep with a demon but having a drink was somehow still taboo?

Not that he particularly wanted to spend time in Amenadiel's company. But if he wanted any sympathy about current events, and he had to unwittingly say that he did, his options were rather limited.

Because it had been a week now since he'd even glimpsed her. Granted they'd spent more time apart when he was in Hell, but seeing each other was impossible then. Now they were usually within a twenty minute drive of one another. Being with her and her not remembering was painful. And not being with her and her not remembering was painful. And, as memory served, not being with her and her remembering was pretty awful too. Love was truly wonderful.

His thoughts were relentless, and Chloe crept into his mind all the time. The only distraction was hunting down potential leads but that was drying up. And something was becoming clear. Lucifer couldn't keep not seeing her.

Even without Chloe knowing the truth, he had to see with his own eyes that she was alright. But now he no longer worked with the LAPD there was no reason to see her. And after the first night he had returned Chloe had made no effort to reach out to him.

The elevator doors pinged open, and Lucifer stepped out into the crowd, paying no attention to the admiring looks as he moved purposefully through the crowd towards the bar. Maze was enjoying the attention of a woman half laying across the counter, petting her hair while whispering undoubtedly salacious things in her ear.

Another member of his staff slid him a glass wordlessly before returning their attention back to Lux's patrons. Taking a sip, Lucifer wandered over to his booth, barely registering the crowds around him.

Until Chloe stepped into his line of view, her back turned from him.

Lucifer paused, looking at her curiously before scanning the establishment. Blessedly Daniel was nowhere in sight.

"Detective?" Lucifer called, as he moved up behind her.

She spun, her hair glinting under the strobe light. "Lucifer."

The warmth that spread through him when she said his name was what he was craving. It was then immediately followed by a shot of pain. This should not be happening.

Stepping into his old self, he pressed closer to her, cupping her elbow and leading her towards his booth. "Missing me then."

Chloe snorted. "I'm managing just fine, Lucifer. I just thought we should catch up, since you don't come by the precinct anymore."

" _I see_. Well would you like to catch up here or somewhere a little more private?"

Just as always, instead of falling for his charm, Chloe levelled Lucifer with a glare and a well placed elbow to the ribs.

"Here it is then."

"Are you ever going to stop hitting on me?" She laughed, crossing in front of him to take a seat. Lucifer couldn't resist sitting beside her, as close as he could get away with.

"No."

Her smile faltered a little before she pushed on. "So. Are you going to tell me about your trip?"

Inventing a story did not sound appealing right now. "Nothing of great interest. Why don't you tell me what's been happening since I've been away. How long was it now?" Lucifer prompted.

"Erm, I guess about three months." Chloe answered, looking unhappy with his evasion. "Not much has changed."

"Well I can't believe that. You're working with Detective Douche?"

" _Dan_."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her chastisement. "Yes, _fine_. Detective _Daniel_ Douche. Now, tell me how that happened."

Despite still looking irritated Chloe, thankfully, pressed on. "Well, his partner had already been reassigned while..."

"...he was _incarcerated_." Lucifer interrupted, wanting to emphasise that part of the story.

" _Right_. And then you left..."

"...leaving you partner-less."

"Sure. And so Monroe put us together."

"Even though you used to be married?"

"Well, yeah."

"I would have thought that would violate some sort of procedure. After all, you have so many." Lucifer pushed, attempting to find any weakness.

"It does."

"Then..."

"...I don't know, Lucifer. I guess Monroe worked it out." Chloe huffed.

"And you like working together?"

"It's okay, I..."

"And Daniel is no longer attempting to convince you to take him back?"

" _Well_..."

"Has he broached the subject with you recently?"

"Woah." Chloe said, raising up her hands. "Is there any reason you're interrogating me?"

"I'm not interrogating. We're just catching up." Lucifer said, hopefully sounding innocent.

"Hmm. Well let's just ease up, shall we?"

Or you could inform me as to whether you have allowed the Douche to lay so much as a finger on you, Lucifer thought. And then he would rip them off. Past experiences taught him to stay silent, however. "As you wish."

"Thank you."

Lucifer leaned back, stretching his hand across the top of the booth, pleased when Chloe didn't shy away from his attempts to initiate further intimacy. "And how is Beatrice?"

Chloe's face lit up in the first genuine smile he had seen since his return. "Good. She's missed you."

"I guess I'll have to drop in to see her then." Lucifer said, the words leaving his mouth without him even thinking them through. It surprised him, but the sentiment was genuine.

"She'd like that." Chloe grinned up at him, still not objecting to their growing closeness. Curious. Prior to their relationship the Detective would have shut this down instantly. Perhaps, and Lucifer approached the thought with caution, not wanting any hopes to be dashed, but perhaps some part of her remembered. Enough not to want to pull back, at least.

"Are you still at your Mother's house?" Lucifer asked, careful not to make any sudden movements and call attention to the fact they were in a near embrace. He needed to savour this for a moment.

"Yeah, but she's staying with Dan tonight."

Ah, so they were not living together. One small amount of relief. "And so you thought you'd come catch up with me, hmm?"

"Well I know we saw each other when you got back, but it feels like longer. I guess I can't really count that night, since you were so obviously drunk."

"I was not." Lucifer huffed.

"Were too." Chloe argued, still smiling. "You were making absolutely no sense."

"If you say so. Everything seemed perfectly clear to me."

"So I've told you everything now, why don't you tell me about what you've been up to?" She said, wangling his tumbler out of his grip so she could take a sip. Raising a hand, Lucifer gestured for another.

"I can tell you're desperate to know."

"Absolutely. I'm sitting on the edge of my seat here."

Actually her thigh was pressed up rather nicely against his.

"Well, we can't have that."

"You wouldn't want to deprive me." Chloe said coyly, still playing along.

"Never."

"Well?"

Lucifer ran his tongue along his bottom lip which was suddenly dry, not failing to see Chloe follow the motion. "There was a problem. With my Mum."

Chloe leaned into him, practically whispering as she picked up on Lucifer's secretive attitude. "I've never heard you mention your Mom before."

"No. She's not someone I care to discuss."

"Ah. You fell out."

"Something like that."

"And she tried to reach out?"

He had promised he would never lie to her, something he would stay true to. Given the circumstances, however, it seemed to be time to conjure up some half truths. "She escaped."

Chloe's brow furrowed. "Escaped from what? _Prison_?" She looked up as a new glass was placed on the table before refocusing on him.

Lucifer didn't answer but allowed her to assume that, it was probably a close enough analogy. "Anyway, given the bad blood between us I was eager to get her back to where she belongs. But so far nothing has turned up."

"So you came back to L.A.?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can always try to help you."

" _No_." Lucifer said quickly, and perhaps a bit too sternly. _Hell_. Now he'd only raise her curiosity. "Trust me, the appropriate people are already looking into it."

"But you think she's going to try to contact you?"

"Perhaps."

Chloe nodded. Lucifer could practically see her curiosity at war with the more sensitive aspect of her personality which didn't want to push Lucifer further than he was willing to go. It was rather sweet.

"But you know I will help you if you need me to. _Right_?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Of course. And I'll help you. I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get given the incompetent buffoon of a partner you've been saddled with."

She scowled again but didn't try to defend her ex-husband. Lucifer's grin widened.

"I should get going." Chloe said softly. "I'm picking Trixie up early tomorrow."

"Any special plans?" He asked, ready to say anything that would drag this conversation out. It was so very nearly close to old times.

"We're going to a craft store then I'm helping her with a science project."

"Fun times ahead then."

Chloe laughed. "Well. Don't forget you said you'd come see her."

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You can. And you'll promise that you'll stay in touch?"

"Of course."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to come to Lux more often. I'm sure after spending your days with Beatrice and Daniel you must be positively starved for adult attention."

"Ha ha."

"Come on." Lucifer said, tipping the fresh drink back in one. "I'll walk you out." If only for the prolonged contact.

Chivalrously offering his arm, which Chloe dutifully took, Lucifer led her out of the club. She pleasantly leaned into his side as they went over to her car.

"Let me know before you come over though." Chloe said as she fumbled in her purse for the keys. "I don't need you breaking into my house while I'm in the shower. _Again_."

Lucifer smirked. "Are you sure? I quite enjoyed that."

"I'm not going to respond to that."

"You just did."

"Whatever." Chloe smiled. "Goodnight, Lucifer."

"Goodnight, Chloe." Lucifer said, pulling the door open for her. He then promptly fell into it as Chloe pounced on him.

Instinctively he caught her around the waist, pulling her up and closer as their lips moulded together. Chloe scratched his scalp and Lucifer could do little more than to simply hold on for dear life as disbelief, and of course pleasure, pounded through him.

It ended just as soon as it started. Abruptly Chloe pulled back, her feet still not touching the floor as Lucifer held her up. She looked completely shocked.

"Erm."

"Chloe." Lucifer said, clearing his voice as her name came out huskier than intended.

"You don't usually call me by my first name."

"I like saying it." He told her honestly.

Pushing against his shoulders lightly, Lucifer reluctantly lowered her back down. Chloe had to push on his arms again to get him to release his hold on her waist.

Backing away Chloe got into the driver's seat in a daze, Lucifer moving out of her way as she reached for the handle.

"Goodnight, Lucifer."

"Goodnight, Chloe." He said as she shut the door and pulled out of the car park.

Well. That was an interesting development.

/

Did you all see 2x02 - how about that look Lucifer's Mother got when she saw him with Chloe. She knows what's going on :D Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. How soon do you want Chloe to get her memory back? Because I like this but it's so hard not writing them together romantically, hence why I broke down and had them flirt and kiss in this chapter. I'm such a sap :P Let me know what you think, peace out 3


	5. I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

Back to Chloe's POV. Song title by The Ink Spots.

It's so much easier writing Chloe's POV! :D Sorry I haven't written more recently. Job hunting and constant rejection is hampering my creativity. I will endeavour to post more frequently.

/ / /

"Alright, alright." Chloe cried, hurrying towards the front door from which the relentless pounding was originating. She shivered slightly, expecting Lucifer to be stood on the doorstep. Instead she found the unlikely combination of Linda Martin and Mazikeen of all people.

" _Hi_." She said a little unsurely, stumbling as she was crowded out of the doorway by Lucifer's bartender, who forced her way into the house. Linda followed, looking at Chloe apologetically.

Chloe shut the door before following them further into the house. "What's going on?"

"Where's the spawn?" Mazikeen asked mightily, scoping the place out like Trixie might be hiding under a table to surprise her. She was in her usual black leather, looking completely out of place in the soft tones of her Mom's beach house.

"In her room getting ready for school. _What's going on_?"

"Chloe." Linda said, giving her a hesitant smile. "Everything is fine. We're just here to. _Talk_."

"Yeah." Mazikeen pitched in sardonically. "Girls morning in."

"I need to get Trixie to school then go to work." Chloe huffed, crossing her arms. This was just surreal.

"Maze?" Trixie squealed, having cracked her bedroom door open to see what was going on. Running out into the room with only one shoe on, Trixie bounded up to Mazikeen, throwing her arms around her waist.

"Child." Mazikeen said, sounding scarily affectionate. The tone didn't sound right coming from her mouth. Not when she was dressed like a dominatrix.

"Are you taking me to school?" Trixie asked, bouncing slightly with awed excitement.

Mazikeen looked at Chloe with a smirk.

"Eh, no." Chloe said.

"Oh, Mom. _Please_."

"It would give us a chance to talk alone before you go to work." Linda interjected.

"Talk about _what_?" This was beyond strange, and there was no way she was entrusting Mazikeen to take her child anywhere.

Linda nodded her head, motioning Chloe to follow her into the kitchen. Chloe went, suspiciously watching Trixie and Maze who stayed behind heads bent together.

"Doctor Martin." Chloe sighed when they eventually passed out of sight. "What the hell is going on?"

"Please call me Linda."

"Please answer the question."

The Doctor leaned into the side of one of the counters, a mask slipping to reveal a very exhausted woman beneath. "I know this is strange. Trust me. This entire week has been strange."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I know. I just need to explain some things first."

"I still need to take Trixie to school, Linda."

The front door shut.

"Dammit." Moving to look around the corner, Chloe found the living room empty. _Great_.

"Sorry about that. Maze is, _very_ difficult to keep under check."

Talk about the understatement of the year.

"Talk."

"Right. Well," Linda sighed. "I'll start at the beginning."

"Good plan." A thought occurred to her. "Has Lucifer put you up to all of this?"

"No. No, he actually doesn't know we're here."

"Then what the..."

"It was Mazikeen's idea."

"Yeah, to kidnap Trixie. I figured."

"No. To talk to you."

"I don't see her here talking."

"For me to talk to you. She thinks I can help."

"Help me with what!" Chloe growled, growing sick of the evasion.

Linda put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and gently guided her to the couch, putting her professional face back on.

"Your frustration is understandable."

Chloe bit her tongue.

"So to start. I guess everything began when Lucifer went away."

"What does Lucifer have to do with any of this!"

"Please, Detective. Just be patient with me." Linda said, grabbing Chloe's raised hand and lowering it back down. "I got a note from Lucifer, giving me final payment and saying that he was leaving Los Angeles and that he would no longer be seeking treatment with me."

"Lucifer was still seeing you?"

"Yes, we still had _therapy_ sessions." Linda answered, addressing Chloe's unspoken question.

"And he didn't tell you what his family emergency was?"

Linda titled her head, looking at Chloe carefully. "Lucifer told me he was being forced to leave LA."

"Forced?"

"He told me he was doing it for you."

Chloe laughed at the absurdity of the conversation she was having. "Okay. I think he's pulled one over on you, Linda. I don't know what Lucifer was doing in the few months he was gone, whether he really did go to see his family or whatever. But I'm telling you I had nothing to do with it."

"Lucifer told me that he doesn't lie."

She was going to laugh again but hesitated. "Yeah. He told me the same thing."

"But you still think he lies to you?"

"I think he doesn't tell me the whole truth."

"And did he tell you directly why he left LA?"

"He said there was a problem with his Mom." Chloe frowned.

"Did he say there was a problem with his Mom in general, or was that an explanation as to why he left?"

Lucifer had said...well he'd said his Mom had escaped. And he needed to get her back. And that he came back to LA. Thinking on it however, Chloe couldn't remember him actually saying he left because of his Mom. Or where his Mom was when she escaped.

"Olivia, _Monroe_ , my C.O.. She told us all."

"But Lucifer never told you personally?"

Chloe didn't answer.

"And that doesn't strike you as odd? That he would leave without reaching out. The two of you had grown close."

Not that close. "Lucifer does whatever he wants."

"That wasn't an answer." Linda paused, watching Chloe intently. "Is there anything else that you think doesn't make sense lately? Your partnership with Daniel, for instance? Why you would be partnered even though you have an intimate relationship."

"We're divorced."

"But you still have a child together." Linda countered. "It would seem unlikely you would be put together at work."

"Olivia worked something out."

"And why didn't Maze stay in LA?"

"She goes where Lucifer goes."

"But Lucifer wasn't staying away for good? Or was he? Wouldn't he leave his most trusted member of staff behind to look after Lux instead of leaving it in the hands of someone whose name he doesn't even know?"

"He-"

"You thought he wasn't coming back? Just because of a family emergency?"

Chloe rubbed her temples. Her head was starting to ache.

"Is there anything else that doesn't seem right, Detective?"

She was starting to feel like an overstretched elastic band. Thinning out, ready to snap. Chloe placed more pressure behind her fingers as she massaged her head.

"Any strange dreams? Feelings? That things aren't right?"

" _Dammit_." Chloe said, jumping to her feet. "Lucifer told you didn't he? He told you that we kissed, and instead of handling it like a rational adult he paid you to come over and psychoanalyse me!"

Typical. She knew he hadn't been handling things maturely. After all, he'd failed to contact her the last five days. Even though he'd promised to see Trixie who was _dying_ to see him.

Then a guilty voice tugged at the back of her mind reminding Chloe that she had also promised to stay in touch.

Linda looked taken aback. "You kissed?"

 _Shit_.

"Why would he want to analyse you for that? Did you initiate the kiss?"

"That's none of your business." Chloe said quietly.

"Chloe. You are a Detective. You know when a story isn't right."

"Why would Maze want you to talk to me about these things?"

Linda bit her lip. "She seemed to think it was the best way to get through to you. To confront your version of events and to challenge them. It doesn't work, but with someone like you I thought it might be the best approach and agreed to try things her way."

"I don't need this." Chloe said. "He was gone for months, he has no right to get up in my business like this."

"Chloe..."

" _No._ Get out."

"Please. I haven't told you the whole story yet..."

"No, I mean it. _Get out_. Go back to Lux and tell the pair of them to leave me alone." Chloe snapped, crossing to the door and pulling it open. " _Go_."

Linda sighed, slowly picking up her purse and walking over to the door. "Just think about things, Chloe. And when you're ready to talk, you know where my office is."

Chloe shut the door behind the Doctor without another word before crossing back to the couch, laying face down and groaning into the pillow.

Why did everything feel so wrong?

It was a question she pretty much laid there with for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes until she was reminded of the fact that work still existed.

Heaving herself off the sofa she went to grab her things. Her phone rang just as she picked up her laptop bag.

"Decker."

"Chloe." Monroe started.

"What's happened?" Chloe asked, knowing full well that Monroe only used her first name when something was wrong.

"It's about Dan."

/ / /

Chloe stalked into the elevator at Lux, arriving so late that the club was starting to pack up for the night. She'd been detained at the station for hours. Thankfully her Mom had been nearby to pick up Trixie. Penelope Decker had reluctantly agreed to stay quiet about recent developments until Chloe could talk to her daughter in person. For now Trixie was under the impression her parents had been pulled onto a high profile case.

Which at least was partially true. Her Mom was also on strict instructions not to let Trixie see the news.

Pressing the button to go up, Chloe bounced on the soles of her feet, rearing to get her hands on Lucifer. Preferably around his throat.

He had to be behind this.

The doors opened with a ping and Chloe marched out, ready to give an earful only to find no Lucifer in sight and a, what could only be described as, beautiful woman stood in the middle of the room. She looked like she was wearing one of Mazikeen's dresses, which prevented her from placing her for a moment until the face clicked.

" _Charlotte_?"

Charlotte turned to Chloe, before she had been staring at a bar stool with particular interest. " _Human_?" She responded curiously.

Rather taken aback, Chloe was about to excuse herself, completely shocked to find a respectable married lawyer in Lucifer's apartment. Until she remembered how many other usually respectable women she had found in Lucifer's company in the past. Honestly, what made these people lose their minds around him?

Apparently the same thing that made her jump him the last time she was here.

"Is Lucifer here?" She asked.

"Lucifer." Charlotte smiled. "Yes, he's attending to some things in the backroom."

Chloe got ready to make pleasantries before hastening to escape, having the uncomfortable feeling that she had just intruded on something she was not meant to be involved in. Lucifer deserved an earful, but it was probably best not to do it in the presence of a defence attorney and former cop.

"It's fine, I'll just..."

She was drowned out by what sounded like a battle cry, as Maze came out of nowhere and barrelled at Charlotte.

Acting on instinct, Chloe grabbed Mazikeen around the waist and pulled the thrashing bartender back.

"Mazikeen." Charlotte said, sounding strangely happy.

"You." Maze growled, struggling against Chloe's arms.

"Enough!" Lucifer called, frantically running into the room to throw himself between the two women. "Now let's calm down shall we... _Detective_!"

He jumped back, jostling an uncaring Charlotte, as he finally noticed that Chloe was the one restraining his right hand. When he realised he was in contact with Charlotte he quickly moved away again, this time like he'd been burned.

"Lucifer." Chloe grunted in response, feeling like she was trying to keep a hold of a bull as Mazikeen continued to struggle.

"Maze that's enough." Lucifer said. Surprisingly, she stopped instantly, though if looks could kill...

"Lucifer." Charlotte said, undisturbed. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Chloe frowned. She'd met Charlotte Richards at least three times.

"No." Lucifer said sternly, grabbing Chloe's shoulder. "Now both of you stay here. Maze, hands off but keep your eyes on her."

He pulled Chloe into the elevator without looking back. Chloe on the other hand found it hard to tear her eyes of Mazikeen as she stalked circles around Charlotte who still stood there happily. Finally the doors cut off the sight.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, as Lucifer hit the button to go down.

"Don't ask."

"The hell I won't." She responded, meeting his gaze head on, refusing to back down. "Why is Charlotte Richards in your apartment? And why does Maze look likes she wants to rip her head off?"

"You know her?" Lucifer asked sharply.

"Eh, _yeah_. She's a DA and former cop. Lots of people do."

"Excellent." Lucifer muttered under his breath so quietly Chloe almost didn't catch it.

"Lucifer, what's going on?" She asked as the doors opened. Lucifer stalked to his usual booth, gesturing for her to take a seat before sitting himself. He was nowhere near as close to her as he was last time. She had to have scared him off with that stupid kiss. What the hell was she even thinking? The whole incident didn't make any sense. It was like someone else had taken control for a minute.

And for some bizarre reason she still couldn't stop thinking about it.

Chloe crossed her arms as she waited for an answer.

He sighed. "It's about my Mother."

Whatever Chloe had been expecting it wasn't that. "Your Mom?" Why would Lucifer need an LA defence attorney to help with her?

" _Yes_. Why are you here?" Lucifer huffed.

"Because of Dan."

"Ugh." Lucifer cried, his head flopping back against the top of the booth. "I swear, if you're getting back with the Douche..."

"What- _no_. You haven't seen the news today?" Chloe asked. It was more important to find out whether Lucifer had anything to do with it, but a bigger part of her than she'd like to admit wanted to ask why it would bother Lucifer so much if she did get back with Dan.

"No. I've been otherwise detained. Why, what's happening with the Douche?"

"He's been arrested again."

That got his attention. "What?"

"Apparently an anonymous tip came forward with more evidence relating to the Palmetto case. So Monroe had no option but to reopen it."

"So why arrest him?" Lucifer asked curiously. "Wouldn't she have just suspended him until the new investigation was over?"

"Yeah, _probably_. Except the anonymous tip also leaked the story to the press. Now the public are crying for his head."

Instead of the satisfied jibe Chloe expected, Lucifer asked the completely unexpected. "Does Beatrice know?"

"Trixie?"

" _Yes_." Lucifer said, looking at her like she was stupid. "Your _daughter_. The one you apparently have no problem prescribing a hooker's name to."

"No. No, she has no idea yet."

"I see. And you came here because you thought I had something to do with it?"

"Well." Chloe struggled to respond. "And because of the stunt Maze pulled this morning."

Lucifer frowned. "What stunt?"

"Seriously, you _didn't_ send her?"

Lucifer looked at the elevator impatiently. "Honestly Detective, I have other matters to attend to, can we get on with this."

"Mazikeen and Linda turned up at my house this morning. Maze _took_ Trixie, and then Linda proceeded to grill me about _you_."

"What about me?" That got his attention back.

"About when you were gone, and everything that's happened."

"I see." Lucifer said, shifting around the booth so he was beside her. "And what did she conclude?"

"Nothing, I kicked her out of the house."

Lucifer said nothing for a moment, looking at the elevator before looking back down at her. "I'll talk to Mazikeen. She won't bother you again. And I'm sure Doctor Martin won't either."

Chloe shifted in her seat, for some inexplicable reason feeling slightly disappointed. "Thank you."

"I should go back upstairs." Lucifer said. Instead of moving over to let him pass, Chloe seized his hand. Her mind protested but it was like she was acting on instinct.

"Lucifer. Nothing makes sense."

"What do you mean?" He breathed.

"I mean. _Nothing_ makes _sense_."

Lucifer hesitated for a moment before he moved closer, using his free arm to curl around her, pulling Chloe into his chest. She sighed, feeling physically relaxed even as her brain whirled to try and figure out that reaction.

"I know. I'm working on fixing things. I promise."

"I don't understand what's happening."

His lips pressed against the top of her head, lingering there as he spoke. "I can't explain yet. I need to figure out what's happening. I'm not going to put you in danger."

" _Lucifer_. I don't understand." Chloe's fingers moved to clutch at his shirt. She took a minute to breathe him in.

"It has to do with my Mother. I need to get back to Charlotte and find out where everything stands. I promise, I am doing everything in my power to help you."

"Help me with what?"

Sighing, Lucifer pulled them both out of the booth. "To help you remember."

"What have I forgotten?" Chloe frowned. She was pretty sure she never mentioned the feeling of forgetfulness to Linda.

"Something important. Now." He said, bending closer to her. "I'm going to kiss you. And then you need to go home, and try to remember. Can you do that for me?"

"How?"

"I don't know. What did Linda say?" Lucifer pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her lip before pulling slightly back to allow a response.

"To question what's been happening. To think about the parts that seem wrong."

He kissed the other corner. "Seems like good reasoning. Will you do it for me?"

"Yes."

Bringing his palms to the side of her face, Lucifer kissed her. It was more passionate than their first kiss, Lucifer hadn't really responded except for picking her up. It was strange, but even though this was only their second kiss, it felt intimately familiar.

Whining a little as Lucifer pulled back, Chloe scowled at his grin.

"Everything will make sense soon. Trust me." He looked back towards the elevator. "And watch out for Charlotte."

"What?"

"She's not what you seem."

Seemingly reluctant, Lucifer dropped his arms from around her. "Call me when things start to make sense."

He walked away from her then, leaving Chloe more confused than she was this morning and feeling oddly cold.

/ / /

I'm feeling sad. Comments might make me feel a little better though. No pressure :P  
Anyway I totally called the whole Chloe/Dan divorce didn't I? Take It To The Limit Dan prompts the divorce. Though really in the show, after everything Dan put Chloe through (i.e. making her feel insane) I kinda wanted her to be the one asking for a divorce. Thoughts?  
Sappy ending but I love these two. I didn't want Chloe to get her memory back until Lucifer's Mom entered the scene. Progress on Chloe's memory will be made soon. Have a good weekend everyone! 3


	6. So Far Away

_Three Months Earlier_

Chloe sat crossed legged on the black couch in Lucifer's apartment, flipping through paint charts. She could only imagine his expression if he ever learned that she planned to paint his home off white. Although she'd already decided to leave some rooms as they were - his study, kitchen and bedroom for now. There was no need to rush changing everything, she just needed to make enough changes to get the flat habitable for a nine year old. Trixie was not getting raised in the batcave.

Settling on a rich blue for Trixie's bathroom, Chloe flipped through the book for the kid-orientated colours to start working on her daughter's bedroom. She _would_ let Trixie choose for herself, but it would probably end off looking like a room in which a rainbow threw up. Much better to narrow it down to three or four colours and then let Trixie choose from those.

Maybe a nice green so they could have a jungle theme? Trixie now seemed set on working at the zoo. Chloe didn't know whether to be disappointed or thankful that Trixie had no desire to become a cop - though given everything that had happened to Chloe during her career she was probably erring on the side of relief.

Chloe now found herself increasingly looking forward to the weekends and feeling gradually more disinclined to take home any case files. Especially now that Dan had translated Lucifer leaving as an opening to hint at reconciliation. And Olivia was acting like Lucifer was dead. Which he _technically_ was, now being in Hell, but she didn't know that. Monroe was probably just disappointed he never took the repeated offer to get into her pants.

With Dan taking care of Trixie this weekend - his status as errand boy meant he had much more time to spend with his daughter rather than at work - Chloe had taken the time to sort things out in Lucifer's apartment. Clearing stuff out to make way for her own. The only problem was that over two days she'd only accumulated about ten things to get rid of, things Lucifer probably would throw away too if he were here. And if he ever bothered to spring clean. All in all it wasn't exactly a proactive use of her time. But everything she came across just made her sentimental. She didn't even have the heart to get rid of his clothes, simply resolving to remove all but one suit from the wardrobe and put everything else into boxes for storage.

Like he was coming back. _Which he wasn't_. It was a concept her mind seemed to keep refusing to accept.

Unfortunately that didn't stop it from being true.

She just allowing her mind to keep drifting back to previous conversations. Struggling to comprehend how she'd fallen in love with him so quickly. It was certainly a question she'd raised plenty in their short time together.

 _I mean us, Lucifer! Apparently I'm putting my soul_ _on the line being with you, and I could end up in Hell for it, away from my family and potentially away from you too. And for what? We've only been on one date! Why is this happening?_

She flinched at that memory. And the promises Lucifer had made to her in the aftermath.

But it hadn't really been that short a period of time, had it? They'd been partners for a while, and Chloe had trusted him well before she allowed herself to acknowledge the romantic aspect of their relationship.

Through the ups and downs of it all, even the times she was scared stiff and wanted to run, deep down she trusted Lucifer. And despite her attempts to keep things professional, he'd had no real difficulty integrating himself into her personal life.

So really it wasn't that difficult to comprehend. How she'd came to love him, after only one date. If she was being honest with herself, probably even a little before then. Before they'd even kissed. And now she would never see him again. And dammit, her brain _had_ to accept that. Sooner rather than later.

She was practically sitting in a museum. His piano was definitely staying, even though it would probably remain unplayed unless Trixie took an interest to it. Chloe had already clearly demonstrated that her musical abilities were limited.

What was that thing he said to her when Ron had been at Lux? Something about music being the most able to express the inexpressible, but only after silence?

Well it was certainly silent now.

The chime of the elevator seemed to mock her. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone. It was probably James, but Chloe hurried to investigate when no one called out.

A thump sounded as Chloe rounded the corner, where she found a man sprawled face down on the floor with another man stood back in the elevator.

He exited silently, his long black coat looking severely dated.

"Miss Decker." He said cordially, assessing her with a keen eye. "I hope you don't mind. We thought we'd drop by."

Following the nod of the strangers head, while internally cursing that she didn't have her sidepiece to hand, Chloe looked down at the man on the floor now struggling to right himself. Pushing his torso up with one arm his eyes met hers before he crumpled back down.

" _Dad_?"

The man moved forward, grabbed her Dad by his shoulder, and proceeded to drag him further into the room while Chloe stood half flabbergasted, half scanning her surroundings for a makeshift weapon. However she was more than aware that this apparent man had to be something more than that to be in the company of her Dad.

"What do you want?" She asked, exerting all of her restraint not to jump to her Dad's help. It wouldn't get her anywhere.

"I would have thought you'd lead with," he pulled Eli up and dropped him into a chair, "who am I?"

"I never paid much attention at Sunday school." Chloe shrugged nonchalantly.

He laughed. "I figured you would have to be feisty. For you to have held my brother's attention for so long. Usually he's so easily distracted."

"Not in my experience. Maybe you don't know him as well as you think, ..." Chloe prompted.

"Uriel." He answered with a small smile.

Chloe could already guess what Lucifer's nickname for this brother was. And if he hadn't used urinal by now she would have to tell him about it when...

"Why are you here? Lucifer's gone."

His smile vanished. "He is returning." Uriel shrugged and slowly lowered himself to sit loftily on Lucifer's couch. "But not for a little while yet."

Against better judgement Chloe felt a smile crossing her face.

"Which is good for me. It leaves me plenty of time to prepare." The angel finished.

"Prepare for what?" Chloe asked. "And why have you brought my Dad down here, he's not allowed to come here anymore."

"Oh. Well I need him for all of this to work. _You see_ , our powers of persuasion are diminished on Nephilim. It's what made your species so difficult to annihilate in the first place. But from a blood relative...it is somewhat easier."

Chloe snorted. "He won't help you."

Uriel's face darkened as he levelled a look at her. It seemed to freeze her to the spot. "Yes he will."

"Why?"

"Because he knows it is in your best interest."

Chloe looked down at her Dad, who she had unconsciously moved closer to during her conversation with Uriel. He was looking up at her with an expression which could only be identified as pain.

" _Dad_?"

"It's for the best, Chloe." He wheezed, grabbing her wrist.

"If he's threatened you..."

" _No_."

Chloe spun to look at Uriel, her arm still held by Eli. "Why are you doing this?"

"I, eh. Need a little insurance. To ensure Lucifer upholds the deal he's about to make."

"Lucifer always keeps his word."

Uriel laughed. "Perhaps. But you can't deny that if the wording isn't perfect he usually tries to find a way to work it to his own advantage."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am sorry. You really are the victim in this. If only you'd followed your Father's advice and had given my brother a wide berth."

" _What_ are you going to _do_?" Chloe demanded. A ridiculous idea crossed her mind.

"It's a blessing really." Uriel said pleasantly. "You will be much better off. Staying with Lucifer would only have solidified your future. The future guaranteed to all Nephilim. This way you will stay mortal, and Lucifer will remain unharmed as an immortal. Ultimately his deal will be carried out in full, and he will return to his rightful place."

Chloe looked to her Dad. "What's he doing?"

Eli's lip trembled, sweat trickling down his face. "He wants to make you forget loving Lucifer."

She tore her hand away. It wasn't difficult. "No." Chloe stalked towards Uriel. " _No_."

Uriel rose to meet her. "I'm afraid you don't get a say in the matter."

Shoving him back with all the strength she could muster, she turned on her heel and dashed for the stairs without looking to see whether he was following.

She certainly heard the crash of the angel hitting the wall though.

Bounding down the stairs, Chloe rounded the last step, jumping over the rail before she slammed into something very solid. She fell back onto the floor.

Uriel looked down at her, looking thoroughly disappointed. "So much my brother hasn't told you. Why do you _care_ so much?"

"Because I love him." Chloe spat, sitting up and glaring at the man with contempt. "And if you're telling the truth, and Lucifer is coming back. Then you'd better watch your back."

He scoffed, before pulling her up by the arm. They didn't move, merely appearing beside her Dad who took her face in between his palms after a fleeting look at Uriel.

"Dad. _Please_."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I don't have a choice." Eli responded sadly.

She tried to turn her head away but found her eyes slowly fixating on her Dad's, much like when Lucifer had sent her to sleep.

This time though, instead of creeping darkness, white was encompassing her. Almost like everything was being painted over, slowly and methodically.

She tried, God must have known how hard she tried, to hold onto Lucifer. His face, how he sounded, the things they'd said to each other. But it was getting so difficult to remember.

She tried to hold onto their conversations. But as everything faded away she could only remember one of the things she said to him, and then that soon was gone too.

 _I'm worried. Not because you're the Devil, but because I think I could really like you, and I'm scared about what that means._

/ / /

And so she moved back home, never knowing she'd left at all. Trixie didn't ask about Lucifer anymore. Dan was a Detective again. She went to Lux once a week to chat to James and to see if the business was running well, not knowing she actually owned it. Lucifer was never mentioned, and she never knew she should miss him.

A part of her did. But Chloe never questioned it. She missed him because he was her partner. Nothing more.


	7. Yoü and I

Chapter title is by Lady Gaga (figured I should go with something more modern for a change)

I'M ALIVE! I REALLY REALLY AM ALIVE! I guess all I can say is, I'm so sorry about the long wait and that after everything this really isn't that long. Basically it's a miracle I'm not dead since I seem to get a new ailment a day. I got a job (in a stockroom, so yes, getting a good education does pay off people) and I now have an injured wrist (should probably get that checked as it's been over a week), numerous cuts and bruises and permeant exhaustion. So, really sorry. But here's something! I haven't even really been watching Lucifer, only the highlights. I've been more interested in Westworld and The Crown :/

XXX

"Why would _Dad_ wipe Chloe's memory?" Lucifer asked, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Because he has a plan. Because he _always_ has a plan. He must be planning to use her as an incentive, to make _you_ return _me_ to Hell!" His Mother replied, imploringly.

"That would make sense, Luci."

Lucifer rounded on his brother. "When exactly did you throw away your 'Dad is Almighty' foam finger?"

"I thought you wanted my help to keep Mother out of Hell." Amenadiel said, seemingly untroubled by the complete turnaround in his personality. Honestly, you think you know a person.

"Are you hearing this?"

"Yup." Maze grumbled, not letting the death glare directed at Charlotte drop for a moment. "Here's a solution. I grab my knifes, gut this, Chloe gets her memories back - win, win."

" _Christ_ , and now you're a fan of the Detective. What's happened to us all?" He heaved a sigh. "Alright. Maze watch Mother. Amenadiel - other room."

/ / /

"Hun, are you sure you don't want anything?" Chloe asked, soothing Trixie's hair back from her forehead.

"No."

"Okay. Well I'll just be in the other room making some calls if you change your mind, alright monkey?"

"Yes, Mommy." Trixie said mournfully, turning back to watch the cartoons on the small TV Chloe had put in her bedroom while swaddled up to her face in blankets.

Leaving the door slightly ajar, Chloe padded across the living room to pick up the phone and the list of people she had made.

With Trixie now aware of the situation, and having contacted his lawyer, there wasn't really anything else Chloe could do for Dan. So she figured it was okay to turn her attention back to her earlier exercise.

Looking for holes.

Punching in the number, Chloe waited until a affable male voice greeted her.

"Hello, this is Creswell, Ellis and O'Hara, how may I direct your call?"

"Hello, I want to contact my attorney, Roslyn O'Hara?"

"What is the matter concerning?"

"I wanted to talk to her about an acquirement I made a few months ago?"

She heard typing and patiently waited.

"Is this in relation to the papers you started on acquiring...Lux?"

"That's the one." Chloe said meekly.

/ / /

"I think it sounds reasonable. Father doesn't leave things to chance."

"I'm aware of that, but Father isn't the only one with motives here." Lucifer argued. He was standing in the study with Amenadiel, trying to keep his voice down as he was positive that his Mother would be straining to hear anything.

"You think she's being unreasonable in not wishing to return to Hell? You of all people..."

"Yes, and you of all people should understand that sometimes people belong there. I would've thought you'd have learnt that lesson after Malcolm."

Amenadiel crossed his arms, probably to refrain from punching his little brother in the jaw. "Are you volunteering to go back too?"

"No." Lucifer said darkly. "And I don't _want_ to send Mother back - but she doesn't belong here."

"You were the one who wanted to dole out her punishment here."

"Yes, before I remembered just how capable she is of putting people under her control. I mean look at you - I know free will has never really been your thing, but this is getting beyond a joke."

"Lucifer," Amenadiel warned, "I think we should hear her out before we make any snap judgements."

"She's killed humans before, she might do it again."

"So now _you're_ on Dad's side."

"The only side I'm on is my own."

"Nice to know you're still in there, Lucifer. I was starting to worry." He said acerbically. "So what exactly do you intend for us to do?"

"Chloe will remember soon. The fake memories are starting to crack anyway. For now we keep that between the two of us, so no one attempts to erase them again. When she remembers who took them it may give us a clue as to what is really going on here."

"And what do we do about our parents in the meantime?"

"Well, can't you fly on up to Dad and ask him to cool his clogs off for a little while?"

"No, I take it back. You really have gone completely insane."

"We stall, alright. It won't take long, I know it won't. Chloe will remember any second now." Lucifer said, not really sure who he was directing that little prayer at. Because either his Father wanted him to take Mother back to Hell and she had taken Chloe's memory to give her leverage over him. Or Father had wiped her memory and was planning to punish them both if he failed to live up to his bargain.

What a joyous affair he'd gotten wrapped up in this time.

/ / /

"No, it's fine Roslyn. The original owner ended up moving back so I'm not going to proceed. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Well, thanks. I was actually starting to think you'd dropped off the face of the planet when you hadn't chased up on anything. It's not exactly like you."

"Yeah, things have been hectic." Chloe chucked as authentically as she could. "Anyway, sorry to bother you."

"Hey, as long as I'm getting paid bother me all you want." The lawyer said cheerfully. "Goodbye, Chloe."

"Bye." Chloe clicked the phone off, suddenly feeling rather unsteady. Her first instinct was to race off to Lucifer's apartment but she couldn't exactly do that with Trixie. And whatever was going on with his Mom.

It probably wouldn't hurt to wait until the morning, she thinks ideally. Half a second later she practically pounces on the phone, her eyes shutting as flickers of things begin to filter through.

/ / /

"Lucifer!" Maze yells. "It's for you. And how many times do I have to remind you that I'm not your fucking maid?"

His throat inexplicably tight, Lucifer left Amenadiel and hurried towards Maze. He snatched the phone away and continued onwards until he was shut in his bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Lucifer?"

"Chloe."

"Who's Uriel?"

Shit.

XXX

As usual, let me know your thoughts. Enjoy the weekend (those of you who get one).


	8. Dream Weaver

Prepare yourself for a gross amount of fluff.  
Title song by Gary Wright (from the Wayne's World soundtrack). Okay, so quickly I'll just list why I haven't updated in (gulp) three months:  
\- entire family (myself included) got the flu at staggered intervals (honestly it seemed to take out everyone in my city, it was insane!)  
\- had to launch a formal complaint against my university as they tried to change me to a later graduation (gave in my work in September, they wanted me to graduate in July) and then they tried to change my degree qualification (I nearly exploded with pure rage by that point)  
\- graduated (got the confirmation so late that I was only sure that I was graduating that day about three days beforehand, had to just get robes/pictures booked on the day)  
\- was unemployed for a couple of weeks nursing my family then got a new job in a store were they haven't given me a contract or any info about pay yet (what happened to workers rights huh?) and the work is just painfully slow (no customers). Hopefully getting a contract sorted out tomorrow  
\- been talking to a local charity for the past two weeks about a new job, going in tomorrow hopefully for a confirmation  
\- just generally deep despair  
Anyways, I have a plan for the next two chapters and after I get back from my interview tomorrow afternoon I will hopefully be in a good enough mood to sit my butt down and write some more! In the meantime here's a sickly little number to tide you all over. Apologies again, hope you're all doing well and enjoy this update!

/ / /

 _"Lucifer?"_

 _"Chloe."_

 _"Who's Uriel?"_

 _Shit._

"Chloe. I'm going to come over."

He may have imagined the sigh. "Chloe?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what, kitten?" Lucifer said impatiently. She was starting to _remember_. If there was ever a time he wished he had his wings again it was tonight.

"About you coming over." This time there was a definite sigh. "It's just that, I've only just got Trixie to bed."

Past experience made it easy to cut through the bullshit. "What are you afraid of Chloe?"

"I'm not afraid."

"You don't want to see me?"

"I-"

"Chloe?"

" _Yes_ , I want to see you." She breathed.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that. I remember, things. And I have these, _feelings_. But it's like, not everything is clicking together, you know? And it's..."

"Unsettling?" Lucifer suggested, floundering around the bathroom with a sudden bout of pent up energy. "Confusing? Anguish inducing? Frustrating? Saddening? Infuriating?"

"Yes." Chloe laughed. "All of the above."

"I know how you feel." He huffed, leaning back against the cool tile.

"I'm not letting Trixie go to school tomorrow. A couple of journalists have tried to call, and with it being on the news. I just want to keep her with me."

"I understand."

"I know you do." Lucifer could hear her smile over the phone. His imagination wasn't serving her justice enough, he needed her next to him. And in his mind's eye she was already practically enveloped in a golden halo, set to a soft rock ballad. His Mother's previous sentence in Hell would feel like a pleasant sojourn through the countryside compared to what he would do to her if it turned out she was involved in all of this.

"I still want to see you." Chloe said. "I'm just...what I remembered."

"Uriel. Yes, I never liked him much myself."

"He _hates_ you, Lucifer."

"Chloe. My entire family does." Lucifer answered through a well set smile.

"This seems different. Different than you and Amenadiel."

"Well you see, Uriel's the baby of the family. Always takes things so personally."

"I think you need to be careful with him. If you can ever be careful with anything."

Lucifer moved over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack before shutting it again. All seemed quiet outside. Maybe Maze had already killed his Mother. God more than knew how much he wanted some answers, but things would certainly be a lot easier if she wasn't around.

"Yes, well Detective. I think I have some bigger fish to keep an eye on right now. Besides, Amenadiel is going to talk to Uriel."

"A bigger fish. Your Mom?"

Lucifer rolled his tongue along the roof of his mouth for a moment, as he pondered how to respond. Certainly she remembered Uriel, and having her memory taken. That she was more concerned about his welfare than how someone could have rewrote her memory, didn't necessarily mean that she remembered everything about his supernatural origins. Lucifer knew well enough by now that Chloe would always be willing to worry about other people before herself.

Why she fought for him so much he would never understand. For once in his long life of romantic escapades (well - _sex escapades_ ), Lucifer felt that he was far out of his league.

"My Mother is currently staying in my apartment."

"I thought you said she was dangerous."

"Oh, absolutely. That's why I want her as close as possible. I have Mazikeen keeping an eye on her for now."

"But I thought from what you said at Lux that she wanted to hurt you."

She was trying to bridge together the memories. He could only imagine how confusing it was - trying to knit together two different versions of events. After all, even when she ( _finally_ ) fully remembered what was true - she would probably also recall the alternative memories that had been planted.

"In all honesty, I was prepared for her trying to kill me."

"Why would she do that?" Chloe said in outrage. "You're her _son_!"

"Just because you love your child unconditionally, kitten - don't presume that all other families are the same."

She was quiet then.

"Chloe, it's fine. You don't have to go on a tirade for me about the duties of motherhood. I accepted what my Mother was a long time ago. A _duplicitous cow_."

Nevertheless he could still hear her spluttering for a moment longer, until she finally controlled herself. "Well if she's not here to hurt you..."

"If she's not coming to kill me, then I don't know what she's doing...and that's truly terrifying." Lucifer said in all honesty. "And I need you with me for this."

" _Lucifer_." Chloe said softly. Whether it was from compassion or because she was trying not to gag with all the sappiness, Lucifer wasn't quite sure.

"I need to see you."

There was that pause again. At least when they were together and she paused he had her face to read. Over the phone these pauses and sighs were just exasperating. It was just like the days before they'd dated, when he would call her during the divorce proceedings. Every part of him wanted to just turn up at her house, but logic and Linda taught him to keep his distance until summoned. He hadn't thought it were possible to experience anything more frustrating, but after his vacation in Hell, he knew better. It didn't mean he couldn't be honest though.

After thinking they would never see each other again, any separation that wasn't impossible to overcome was maddening.

"Tomorrow." Chloe finally responded. "I can't come over tonight, I need to stay with Trixie. You understand that?"

"Of course I do, Chloe."

"Can I bring Trixie with me in the morning? My Mom is heading back but won't be here until the afternoon."

"Well I certainly hope you weren't planning to leave her alone! And don't roll your eyes at me, this is progress."

"How did you - never mind. Are you sure it's okay? With your Mom there?"

"I'll have Maze distract her. Though whether I can convince her to sit with Mum and not use her knives for a second time is another matter entirely."

"Alright. What time?"

"It doesn't matter. I won't be sleeping anyway. Got to wait for Amenadiel to return." Although the mortality that would kick in when Chloe arrived would probably make him regret that move.

"I'll come by early."

"Eager to see me are you, love?"

"Yes, I am." She answered, honesty ringing in her voice. These last few months really were a testament to how far his will power had progressed.

"Only a few hours, Chloe."

"I know. Goodnight, Lucifer."

"Goodnight, Chloe."

She didn't hang up so he kept the phone to his ear.

And waited.

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Lucifer?"

"You're not hanging up."

"Yeah, I know."

"We both said goodnight, Chloe."

She sighed softly. "I know."

He waited a beat, looking for something to say. What would they say to each other if they were just a normal couple without supernatural beings coming after them from all angles, trying to drive them apart and literally send them to Hell?

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe choked.

"You're still confused?"

"Not about this."

The line disconnected and Lucifer slumped to the floor. Only a few hours. Just a few more hours. How did mortals deal with such things? Both Chloe and himself were beings of supernatural origin, yet being apart was just...

No. Chloe would come by in the morning, he would explain what was happening with his Mother. In the meantime he would just unleash Maze on the infernal creature, anything to find out how to undo this travesty. And then there was the matter of finding out why Uriel was helping her and how he was blocking them from _Dad_. A nice relaxing few hours ahead, then.

Swiftly jumping back on his feet he braced himself before heading back into the living room. Not long now.

/ / /

"And in his mind's eye she was already practically enveloped in a golden halo, set to a soft rock ballad." Is a reference to Wayne's World and every time Wayne saw Cassandra she would be in slow mo, with soft light and 'Dream Weaver' (this chapter's title) playing.

As always let me have your thoughts and once again I am very sorry. Peace and love to you all!


	9. Blue

Chapter title by Angie Heart (taken from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 'Conversations with Dead People' - happy 20th!). Uriel, Amenadiel and Lucifer talk. Wow, I'm on a roll! :D I got the job on Friday so I was creatively motivated.  
This was fun! I wanted to change the interactions between the three brothers - obviously things with Chloe are different than in the show, there's already a relationship and Chloe's supernatural too, plus I thought it was a shame the three brothers didn't get a scene together. And I want Uriel around for longer, (spoiler) I felt he went too soon. He's an interesting character. But presume initial interactions with Mum are the same, how she turned up at Lucifer's etc etc - I just didn't want to repeat something you've all already seen.  
As always, enjoy!

/ / /

Mazikeen was stalking the doorway as Lucifer headed back into the room.

"Well?"

"She won't stop making - _small talk_." Maze hissed. His right hand sidled up to him with a look he was more than familiar with. "Just let me grab my knives. There's so much _flesh_. I'll make her tell us everything we want to know."

"I have no doubts in your abilities, Maze." Lucifer reassured. "But you'll have to be patient for another hour or so while I go meet the fam. Amenadiel should have met Uriel by now and I want to know why he's helping Mum."

"Because he's a suck up."

" _Quite_...Anyway. We'll be on the roof. I want to brace Amenadiel before I reintroduce him to Mummy dearest. Usually I'd be quite entertained, but given he's on our side for once I guess I should at least try to be amenable."

Mazikeen's lip curled. " _Amenable_?"

"Hospitable. Like you were, except I won't leave my legs open."

Tutting at her growl, Lucifer moved further into the room towards his _Mother_ where she sat happily on the couch, watching Maze's displeasure with the smugness of a cat that caught the canary.

"Enjoyable conversation, Lucifer?"

"None of your business, Mum."

Charlotte straightened the ridiculous dress he'd had to snag from Maze's collection as she inched forward. "Were you talking to that human pet of yours? I always found humans interesting creatures - though not to the extent of your Father. He was obsessed. Still is."

"Yes, well you certainly had fun playing with them yourself. Or were those stories of massacres I heard from incoming souls just talk?"

" _Well_." Charlotte smiled playfully. "I didn't like your Father having all the fun. Is it my fault if he became so invested in toys? And that he made them so frustratingly breakable. They weren't even a challenge."

"I've talked to serial killers with more morals than you Mum."

"We hardly operate on the same playing field."

Lucifer looked down on her coldly. After Chloe's outrage over her lack of maternal compassion, Lucifer was finding her apathy more chilling than he usually would. The sooner this matter was wrapped up, the better.

"I'll be meeting with Amenadiel in a moment. Stay with Maze and behave for once in your life, would you?"

"Amenadiel?" Charlotte asked, her face morphing from impassive to something Lucifer wearily identified as yearning.

"We'll only be a few minutes away, so don't try anything. Maze," he called out, "if she tries anything feel free to do whatever you like - short of killing her that is."

"Happily." The demon snarled.

Charlotte paid her no heed, addressing only Lucifer. "Amenadiel will be coming here? Can I see him?"

"That's up to him, I suppose."

"Will you tell him I want to see him?"

"Why?"

Standing up, she moved forward. Hand outstretched his Mother lightly caressed his cheek as Lucifer tried to stop any outwardly sign on shock from showing.

"Because you are both my sons. I _love_ you."

"If you loved me so much then why were you happy to stand back and watch me cast into Hell?"

"You blame _me_ for that?" Charlotte asked quietly, dropping her hand. Something burned in the backs of her eyes.

Turning to pick up his jacket from where he had deposited it earlier, Lucifer looked to Maze wishing her a silent good luck before he headed for the stairs. Hopefully the meeting wouldn't last long. Not only was spending time with his brother... _boring_ , but he also wasn't happy about leaving his Mother unattended by anyone but him. It wasn't that he doubted Mazikeen's abilities - far from it. But ever since Charlotte had collapsed on his doorstep he couldn't seem to shift a certain thought no matter how hard he tried. The memory of a shot Chloe bleeding out in his arms.

Because there was no question to Lucifer now. Perhaps it would have been different had his Mother arrived in the mortal plane before his relationship with Chloe had become what it was. Now he knew that no member of his family would survive if he were put in the position to choose one or the other. Even if she didn't completely remember everything yet.

Flinging open the door to roof access, Lucifer strode to the edge to look over the city before summoning his brother. It looked the same as always - completely unaware of the calamity that would befall it if his Mother reached her full power before she could be returned to Hell.

Turning away from the view, Lucifer found his two sombrely dressed brothers in their ridiculously outdated garments. Honestly, between Amenadiel's dress and Uriel's Uncle Fester coat, he really needed to introduce the two to his tailor. They were letting the side down.

"Didn't expect the full double act."

"Brother." Uriel nodded to him.

"Brother." Lucifer snarked back before turning to Amenadiel. "Brother."

" _Lucifer_."

"Amenadiel, you ruined it!"

"I believe," Amenadiel said in his classic big brother, all important, no time for _fun_ voice, "that there are more important matters for us to discuss. Let's not waste time on frivolities."

"Quite." Uriel added, causing Lucifer to roll his eyes. Classic Uriel.

" _Fine_. I'm starting to remember why I'm the archangel associated with a good time. Catch me up then."

Uriel moved forward, glancing around their surroundings with minor interest. "Is she here?"

"Who's she, the cat's mother?"

" _Lucifer_." Amenadiel warned again.

"No. She's not here, not at the moment. But I have Mazikeen keeping her under observation."

"Why have you not yet returned her to Hell, per Father's instructions?" Uriel queried.

"I'm waiting to gauge the full extent of her powers. I wasn't around for the massacres - still waiting to hear those stories from more reliable sources by the way - but I know what she's capable of at full strength. She's playing the weak, confused victim at the moment, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any powers. I'm not about to confront her until I know what I'm in for." Lucifer explained simply.

"That's not good enough."

"That's the situation, Uriel."

Uriel sighed, glancing at Amenadiel almost as if he was searching for back up - or at the very least validation. "Let me put this simply, Lucifer. You have twenty four hours to return Mother to Hell or my next warning will be more permanent than a little memory alteration."

" _What_?" Lucifer hissed.

" _Pay_. _Up_. You made a deal with Father, he allowed you to return to Earth on the stipulation that you would deal with Mother's escape. Fail to live up to that agreement, and Father has deemed that something shall be taken from you. Specifically your _Nephilim_.

"I must admit - she is fascinating. Certainly packed quite the punch." Uriel grinned.

"Uriel," Amen intervened. "Be reasonable. What Lucifer said is true. We haven't seen Mother long enough to establish how powerful she is yet."

"And the more time she spends here, the more powerful she will become." Uriel countered.

"Urie,"

"Lucifer's still on Earth, Amenadiel. And now Mother is here too? It almost looks like, you're in over your head." Uriel said, still somewhat fearful of his millennia long idol. "I'm here to _help_."

"Did you just get a bollocking off your little brother?" Lucifer said incredulously.

Amenadiel's mood only continued to sour as he stared his little brother down. "I don't know what authority you have been given to engross yourself in this affair. But if anyone will be responsible for Mother's return to Hell it will be me. _The eldest son_."

"Amenadiel." Lucifer piped in. "Now, let's not be hasty. I know you're the lone gunman type, but we don't know what strength Mother has at the moment, or if she has any other allies. She must have had some sort of help to escape Hell. We may end up fighting a battle on two fronts, let's not by quick to turn away Urie's help."

His brothers' faces only expressed shock.

"You're the voice of reason now?" Uriel asked, looking between them both. "What's happened to you two? Lucifer is the mediator, and you're suddenly chatty and cautious about running into battle?"

"Says the naughty angel who tampered with human memories. Guess we've all changed." Lucifer sang. "I didn't even consider it being a goody two shoes like yourself. I just presumed Mother was behind it. I guess you were the one who took Eleazar out of Heaven?"

"With Father's permission."

Lucifer's smile widened. " _Of course_."

"You're still in contact with Father?" Amenadiel asked, his expression still dark.

" _Of course_." Their brother responded irritably. "Whose orders do you think I've been acting on?"

"Well it had crossed my mind that you may have been siding with Mum." Lucifer said, grinning at Uriel's horrified expression. "I know you always had a bigger Daddy complex, but you did tend to go running off to Mum if we ever picked on you. Did you fancy getting your own back? Unleash the big bad so you had a reason to save the day. Get the glory and the position you think you deserve?" He asked as he stalked up to Uriel, flashing his eyes. While it didn't terrify an angel as much as a human, Lucifer was glad to see Uriel found it unnerving.

"I would, _never_ , work with that traitor."

"A traitor. A traitor like me?"

" _Exactly_."

"And yet here you are, having to resort to threats to get me to work with you because you can't catch her yourself."

"Hell is your domain, Lucifer. _Not mine_. This is under your responsibilities. A duty that you have failed to complete lately."

"Hell is not my responsibility, it is my punishment. A sentence I think I have served long enough for. What is it that terrifies you brother? The unmonitored souls in Hell, or the actual possibility that I could be redeemed?"

"I wonder if the creatures who have been damned because of you would agree so easily?" Uriel sneered. "There is no chance in the Heavens that you will be forgiven."

"Is that why you've had to resort to threats? You couldn't just check in to see how I'm doing? Have a civil conversation with your brother? You had to use extortion? Why? Because to threaten me into working with you is better in your mind than working with the evil, unforgivable Satan on a equal footing? Don't want to sully yourself, is that it?"

"If I hadn't been commanded here by Father, there would have been nothing in this universe that could possibly compel me to stand in _your_ company. You have disgraced us all."

" _Uriel_." Amenadiel said, coming between the two and lightly pushing them apart.

Reluctantly Lucifer stepped back. "You're right Uriel, I don't make a very good mediator. Let me tell you what is going to happen. I _will_ fulfil my deal with Dad - because I never break a deal. And once Mum is safely back in Hell, you and I will have a little discussion about your completely unjustified attack on the Detective."

"Your _Detective_. The one that Mother will kill as soon as she realises she's your weak spot anyway. Face the facts, Lucifer. You were damned for eternity. You do not deserve happiness, and it is only a matter of time before this rarity is taken away from you. Soon you and Mother will be back where you belong, and your pet will be where Nephilim belong too.

"Twenty four hours, Lucifer."

Uriel disappeared leaving Amenadiel in a shocked silence and Lucifer trembling with rage.

"Fuck!" He yelled, twisting away from the spot with fury.

"Stay calm, Lucifer. We have Mother, we just have to get her back to Hell."

"And how the bloody hell are we going to do that? I'm not sure who you're kidding Amenadiel, but it's pretty fucking obvious that your powers are on the fritz. And just shooting her in the head won't be enough if she has allies in the underground."

"We don't know that." Amenadiel said. "For all we know she could have had help from another sibling or a demon who escaped with her."

"We can't take the chance of sending her down there until we're bloody sure though, can we?" Lucifer snapped back. "And we're hardly going to figure all of this out in the next twenty four hours."

"We just need more help."

"Help from who? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the proverbial black sheep. No one will help us, and it is I who must uphold the deal otherwise Uriel will now kill Chloe!"

"Calm down." Amenadiel commanded, firmly placing his hands on Lucifer's shoulders. "Take me to Mother. Let me see for myself how powerful she is. We can work from there."

Lucifer sighed, trying to let go of his anger but all he could see was red. He'd have to get that under control before Chloe arrived in the morning - _he_ remembered all too well how she'd reacted the first time she saw his real eyes. He also couldn't risk his Mother seeing and asking what had gotten him so upset.

"Fine. Just remember to pretend to be civil. We don't want to tip her off that we plan to return her to Hell. We need to keep her placated, think that we want to repair the relationship - that way she won't run off." Lucifer said as they headed through the door and back through the stairs. "And be prepared to grab Maze, she's desperate to start torturing her again."

Striding back into the living room it was little surprise at this point that Maze and Charlotte were gone.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Lucifer cried.

"Well I suppose that was predictable." Amenadiel added, resting an elbow onto Lucifer's shoulder while his other hand held his head in despair.

/ / /

I can't remember for sure if Uriel was the youngest or Lucifer is. I think it's Lucifer but I'm not 100% so I just didn't say for certain. Do any of you remember?  
I know a few of you don't like Amenadiel after stuff he's done in the show, but I like the few bits of comradery between the two brothers and just want more of that in my story so they'll be working together for a while. What do you think of Uriel? Shall he be brought into the fold and make peace with his brothers, or (spoiler) still die? Either way, he's going to be around for a little bit longer than in the show - I thought it was a waste of a good acting talent (any Sopranos fans?).  
Please leave a review, have a good weekend and wish me luck for some research I have to conduct for my new job tomorrow. Already have homework and I haven't even officially started yet! G'night :P 


	10. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Title song by LeAnn Rimes. Chloe talks to Dan and then heads to Lux. Trixie also features :P This isn't too long but I feel like I'm on such a roll that I need to keep it up so I don't risk another three month absence! Enjoy :)

/ / /

Miraculously, Chloe actually managed a night's sleep. Well, about four hours. Four fitful hours before she eventually sunk into a deep sleep. That lasted for about ten minutes before the little monkey decided to take a running jump at the bed.

"Mom." Trixie said, nudging the bundle Chloe was hiding under. "Daddy's on the phone."

Pushing back the covers, Chloe blinked twice before she registered what Trixie said. Then she was up in a moment.

"Baby, I told you not to answer the phone - what if it'd been a stranger?"

"It had his name on the phone, Mommy."

"You still shouldn't have picked up."

Trixie pouted, instantly breaking Chloe's stern mom mode. Grabbing her by the waist, she pulled her squealing daughter back down while lithely taking the phone from her hand.

"Dan?"

"Chloe. Sorry to ring so early, my lawyer will be by soon. I couldn't get the same guy as last time, I tried but he must have skyrocketed his fees because it was _way_ out of my price range. But Olivia says this guy is just as good."

Settling Trixie back on the pillow, Chloe sat up as she got a feeling that last time had been so cheap because Lucifer had been footing the bill. Maybe it was another memory...

"Chloe?"

"Yeah." She said, rubbing her other hand across her chapped lips. "I'm sure he'll get you out."

"I just don't know what happened, I thought this was behind us."

"No idea who the tip came from then?"

" _You_ don't."

Chloe glanced at Trixie to make sure she couldn't hear the conversation, and was relieved to see she'd already wiggled under the covers. She'd just have to be careful.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Lucifer shows up and suddenly an anonymous tip lands me in jail?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dan. Why would he do that?"

"Because he came back and saw you and I are...that we're starting to. _Get back together_. And he didn't like it. He's always had a thing about you Chlo."

If Chloe had been holding anything even remotely breakable she was pretty sure it would have just been obliterated. The fact that she couldn't even given him a piece of her mind because of their daughters presence only seemed to further fuel the blaze.

"I'm glad we've been getting on better, Dan. But that's never going to happen."

" _Chloe_."

" _No_."

"Is Trixie still there?"

"Yes."

"Look, when your Mom comes down just come by the precinct and we can talk properly about this. I don't want her getting upset."

"I can say all I need to now. That _ship_ has _sailed_." Chloe said firmly, hoping her words were ambiguous enough to Trixie.

"Mommy, are you two fighting?"

Chloe sighed at her daughter who was peering dolefully at her from over the duvet.

"No. Now go get changed, we're going out this morning."

"Where?"

"To Lucifer's place."

The answer was rewarded with a toothy grin. "Cool, I haven't seen Maze in ages." Trixie said, dashing out of bed but catching herself at the doorframe.

" _Did you just say you were going to Lucifer's apartment? With_ Trixie _._ " Dan said irritably, over the phone.

"Can I see Daddy this afternoon?"

"Dad's gonna have some meetings today, but he'll call you tonight monkey. Now go get dressed."

"Okay."

" _You're seeing Lucifer?_."

"Yes, Dan. We are. And for the record I already asked him if he knew who made the tip off, and he's going to look into it. And before you even _say it_ , I know for a fact it wasn't him."

"How?"

"Because I trust him."

"And because you're lovers?"

It took serious restraint not to get up and bang her head against the wall right there. " _What_?"

"That's it, isn't it. He's just trying to bump me out of the picture so he can have you to himself. Well I'm not going to jail, Chloe. I'm getting out of here, and I'm not letting that lunatic look after my daughter."

"You're deranged. He cares about Trixie a lot, Dan. And he's not a lunatic."

"He named himself after the Devil!"

"I didn't say he wasn't eccentric." Chloe said swiftly, purposely riling him up now as she swung her legs out of bed.

"I don't want him around Trixie."

"Do you really think that I would put _my_ child in any danger?" She hissed down the phone. "Is that the kind of _Mother_ you think that I am?"

Dan wisely stayed silent.

"Good luck with your lawyer. I hope he's fucking terrible."

Savagely pressing disconnect, Chloe kept a tight hold of her phone as she quickly rose and threw on some jeans and a red blouse she vaguely recalled Lucifer complimenting. It wasn't long before she was in the kitchen pouring Trix cereal and gratefully gulping down some coffee.

"Dad'll be out soon, right Mom?" Trixie asked her, as she pushed her fruit loops around the bowl. "Like last time?"

"Sure he will, monkey."

"Lucifer will help again?"

Chloe pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, savouring the smell of her watermelon shampoo. "He never breaks a promise."

They were in the car by eight and pulling into the car park at Lux forty minutes later thanks to gridlocked rush hour traffic. The perks of living in LA.

"Is Maze here?"

"Maybe."

"And we're staying the whole day?" Trix asked happily.

"Only this morning, then you're with Grandma this afternoon."

Trixie's nose crinkled. "She isn't going to put glitter on my face again, is she?"

"She won't if she knows what's good for her." Chloe laughed, already feeling better now she was at Lux.

After their phone call last night, Chloe had realised that how she felt was telling her so much more than her memories. Things still contradicted themselves, memories that didn't line up. But her feelings told her the truth. And when Lucifer said that he loved her, she knew that the same was true and that they'd said it to each other before.

If only she could remember everything.

"You got your bag?" Chloe asked as they got out the car.

"Yup."

Taking the side entrance and entering a code she didn't even think she knew until she just did it, they were soon inside the dimly lit club that had already been cleaned ready for tonight. Heading for the elevator Chloe paused, wondering whether his Mother was still upstairs as they got in.

She didn't exactly sound like the kind of person she wanted near her daughter.

Lucifer was sat on the couch waiting for them, his dark eyes unfathomable as Chloe looked around.

"Hey, Lucifer. Is your Mom still here?"

"No."

"O-okay. Trixie, go take your books into the kitchen. You still have homework to do."

"But where's Maze?"

"She's on other business at the moment." Lucifer said as he stood up, trying to brighten his voice. Trix regarded him suspiciously. "But I know she's looking forward to seeing you soon. Now why don't you go to the TV room Beatrice, while I talk to your Mum?"

"Okay." Trixie said, sounding much happier now she was being offered television instead of homework.

As soon as she ran off, Lucifer was quick to close the gap.

"What's wrong?" Chloe murmured. "Where's your Mom?"

"Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

Lucifer's eyes darkened even further. "We're not sure. But Maze is gone too."

"Oh my - " Chloe caught herself. "Are you alright?" She asked, running a hand up his arm.

"No."

"I'm sure Maze can take care of herself, Luci... _no_. It's something else isn't it. What is it, Lucifer?" Chloe asked, staring up into unfathomable eyes.

"I-if I don't get my Mother back to Hell in the next twenty four hours," Lucifer clocked his watch, "No, make that nineteen hours. If I don't get her back down there in time. Then my brother's going to try to kill you."

He pulled her close when her brain failed to offer up any thoughts.

"I won't let him. You know that?"

"Yes. I won't let him either." Chloe said, pulling back a little and offering up her crushed phone which sat neatly in her palm. "Think there's another gap you need to fill in. And don't even think about making a dirty joke right now."

"I love you for that."

"Shut up." Chloe smiled.

/ / /

I prefer season one Dan when he was just a simple jerk. I'm not liking season two's attempts to make him likeable, he still just annoys me. So I'm rather tempted to leave him in jail this time - thoughts?  
As always leave comments, it really motivates me to keep writing. Also I have work tomorrow which I hate so bad (nearly 10 hours I'm there) and I seriously need cheering up! Peace out :) 


	11. The Day Is My Enemy

Chapter title by The Prodigy. I love the song from Jessica Jones (which was awesome!) - plus as Uriel has given them a day it works! Okay, it's been well over a week since updating - not long by my standards but still. Anyway, tomorrow the new season of Grace & Frankie comes out and it's the only show I binge watch. Plus it's my Mum's 50th this weekend, and Mothering Sunday (in the UK), then next week I start my second job - so today was just the last chance I knew I'd get to write until Monday or more likely next Friday. So here it is, a new chapter. It's not very long but it's fluffy. Very, very fluffy. So fluffy you'll be able to go to Build a Bear and just buy the fabric.

/ / /

Chloe let the remnants of her phone drop to the floor, Lucifer watching its fall.

"That's real hardwood you know..." He said conversationally, rather taken aback by the display. Lucifer just about caught a darkness encompassing Chloe's eyes before she was securely in his arms, pushing herself up before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'll be fine, Lucifer." She told him, her voice so stern it was almost like she was trying to convince herself of the fact. Before he could say the observation out loud she was kissing him again, not deeply, but instead a scattering of kisses across his mouth and face, almost like she was rediscovering him.

"We're not getting split up again." Lucifer told her lowly, as she paused to run her nose along the length of his jaw.

"I remember being in Hell. You left me?"

Bending his head to kiss the shell of her ear, Lucifer responded simply. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. To keep you safe."

"That backfired, huh."

"Just like it usually does."

"You should really stop being the one to make decisions." Chloe responded lightly, kissing his neck.

"Hmm, maybe for a night." His hands slid down to her waist. "However, until I know where Mother is and figure out how to stop Uriel from coming after you, you'll be spending a lot of time with myself or Amenadiel. Your abilities will work in your favour, our favour. Uriel might know about you but Mother does not - at least we hope she doesn't. You'll certainly give us an element of surprise."

"Because I'm a, _Nephilim_?"

Lucifer kissed her suddenly. "You really are remembering."

"But when I'm around you, you become mortal?"

"And the more time you spend with me, the stronger you get."

"But..."

"Yes." Lucifer asked, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"When we were in, _Hell_..."

"Enjoying rediscovering that memory are we?" He felt the heat of her blush.

Chloe cleared her throat." _Well_. I seem to remember we left a few holes in the walls."

"And floor. I cherished them fondly after you returned." Lucifer smirked.

"I was strong, but so were you." She continued, ignoring the remark. "So, maybe I only make you mortal while you're up here? Or at least, while you look - human."

"Angelic. This was how I looked - before.

"You might be on to something there, Detective. This could warrant some experimentation."

"You're going to show me your face?"

"And any other part you like."

Chloe bumped his rib with her elbow, but they were too close for her to get any real strength behind it.

"You don't remember how I look?"

Shaking her head, Chloe looked into his vividly dark eyes. "It's like. I remember the circumstances. But it's hard to remember exactly what we said, and you usually seem blurred. Like ink in a picture that's been dropped in water.

"Will they come back? Completely, that is."

Leaning forward, he pressed light kisses to her eyelids. "I hope so."

"Luck is never exactly on our side, Lucifer."

"True. But I'll do everything I can to get you to remember, even if I have to recount every part of it to you. Or force Uriel to restore them."

"Lucifer, he's your brother."

Clearing his throat, Lucifer leaned back and studied the creature in his arms who watched him just as intently. He already knew who would win in a tossup. "Are you ready for this, Detective?"

"To see your face?" Lucifer nodded. "You know, I don't remember you calling me Detective for quite some time."

"Well I usually call you kitten, but you never seemed to like that." He pointed out, chuckling as her nose scrunched up hearing it. "Although, I find your irritation rather - _cute_."

"Cute?"

"Cute."

Chloe sighed. "How'd I react the first time, again?"

"You completely panicked, and ran away."

"I _did_?"

"Afraid so, kitten."

Pursing her lips, Chloe took a hold of his arms - preventing him from releasing her from their embrace. "Well I already remember that I love you. And I didn't seem to have, eh, a _problem_ with it when I dropped in for a visit."

"Ready?" Lucifer asked, trying to control his grin. There was nothing funny of course about the possibility of his love running away from him in terror, but her blush over their previous sojourns tickled him. And it was probably for the best to try and hide his nervousness, Chloe hardly needed any additional pressure in the situation.

Blimey, if Linda were here now she'd be giving him a fucking gold star for effort. Although, Lucifer thought, with any mortal other than Chloe and perhaps her offspring, he still would not put in the energy trying to understand how they _feel_.

"Sure."

"Positive? Want to close your eyes first?"

"No, I want to see everything." Chloe told him, her voice at least sounding resolute.

"Try not to look into the eyes at first. You usually get lost." As slowly as he could, he allowed the fires to rise within until his outward appearance began to succumb to the heat. His face flickered, from his devilishly handsome self to the burned face of a cast out angel that Chloe had, against all odds, accepted.

Trying to fix his gaze on her hair, that was already practically tickling his nose given their continued proximity, Lucifer didn't want to see a look of horror. He felt her hands tighten on his burned arms, his skin probably burning against her mortal body.

She was quiet for far too long.

Far, _far_ too long.

Such beautiful, golden curls. To just kiss them once more...

"Why was there a hole in the window?"

The unexpected question caused him to meet her gaze. "You remember that?"

She didn't even flinch away from his demonic voice. "Yes. I remember our conversation. I was _so_ mad at you."

"One of my siblings created a second throne to stand beside mine. To remind me of what I had lost, what I would never have."

" _Lucifer_." Chloe said, gently. Her cool hand came up to press against his head. "The first time I felt your face, I remember thinking that I could still find you in this form. That no matter how you look, you're still my Lucifer. My devil." She smiled fondly. "I want to remember more."

"You will."

Her smile widened, her fingers still stroking his skin. "Thank you for showing me again. I know it makes you nervous, but. I think I probably already promised you that I'd never run away again. But in case I didn't, I'll say it now. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I like it." Lucifer grumbled, his confidence resurging with her words. Strengthening his hold on her waist he held her tighter, allowing one hand to slither down and curve around that glorious...

" _Lucifer_. I'm still waiting for your word that you won't run away from me either."

"I promise, kitten." He responded easily, squeezing her even closer and grinning at the little squeak he got out of her.

"That means even if things with Uriel and your Mom get worse. Even if you think it will keep me safe. No running away, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And we're in this together?"

"For as long as Father will allow me to keep you, short of dragging you to Hell with me."

Chloe took a deep breath. "We'll figure something out." Stepping back on her tiptoes, Chloe kissed him again. His lips were even hotter than she remembered.

When she pulled back, Lucifer was back in his human form.

"Now. Let me just go grab a knife, and we can do that again." Giving her ass one last pinch, Chloe rolling her eyes and suppressing a laugh as he did, Lucifer headed straight for the kitchen.

/ / /

Any reviews would be lovely. I'm home alone until tomorrow and am already completely stir crazy - so any conversation is good. Especially if any of you happen to also be Grace & Frankie fans :D Or Agatha Christie fans, which I am currently reading. Or more likely, just want to talk about Lucifer!  
Hope you all enjoyed this little piece, have a good weekend everyone!


	12. Together

Chapter title by The Firm (something to check out for Led Zeppelin/Free fans). Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie. Things have been - :/ - so this is more sap than substance, but I needed that.

/ / /

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked around him before it occurred to him that the source was not average height. "Yes, Beatrice?"

The little human had managed to sneak up on him, and was watching him curiously. Well, no. She looked at the knife in his hand curiously.

"Are you going to cook something?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, Mom made me breakfast before we came over."

"Then why are you in the kitchen?"

"I wanted something to drink."

Lucifer blinked. "Alright. I'll get you something. Juice?"

"Sure." Beatrice beamed, hopping onto one of the island stools.

Setting the knife down for a brief moment, Lucifer grabbed a drink and swiftly poured Beatrice a drink. Lucifer slid the glass across the counter instead of simply placing it in front of the child. It stopped before her, and Beatrice giggled with delight.

"Well, I do own a drinking establishment." Lucifer said.

"That's so cool. Thanks, Lucifer."

Nodding at his love's offspring, Lucifer moved to pick up the knife when he was questioned again.

"Where did you go?"

"I presume you are referring to my previous absence these last few months?"

"Yep." Beatrice chirped, taking a slurp of her drink.

"Well, I had to go take care of some... _family_ business. I'm sure your Mother told you as much?"

"Sure. I just thought there might be something else."

"Like what, child?" Lucifer asked, moving to sit with her.

She shrugged. "It just seemed like you and my Mom like each other, and then you left."

"You thought I left because of your Mother?"

Beatrice stayed silent, opting to polish off her drink instead.

"Beatrice." Lucifer began, before pausing. While loving Chloe easily equated to Lucifer a necessity to care and protect her young (even if its Father was a douche), his experience with small humans was limited. The kind who ended up in Hell were not the type of company one likes to keep. However this child was good, and in her was the essence of his mate. It really shouldn't be so difficult to comfort.

"Your fears are irrational."

She frowned - perhaps that had not been as comforting as intended. "As long as it is within my power, I will never leave your Mother's side again. Or, by default, yours. My previous absence was beyond my control - a family matter had come up which needed my attention. Have no doubt, however, that I wished to be anywhere but here."

"With my Mom?"

Lucifer grinned over the top of Beatrice's head at her Mother, who had obviously been listening for a while. Chloe lounged in the doorway, smiling back before blowing him a kiss.

Minx.

"With your Mum, yes."

"So you're together now?"

"Yes."

Trixie squealed and clapped her hands together. "I knew it. I knew she liked you."

Chloe moved forward, pulling the hair away from her daughters neck so she could press a kiss at its nape which drew another delighted shriek from the girl. "Sweetheart, I thought I told you to do your homework?"

"Lucifer said I could watch TV."

"You should listen to your Mother, Beatrice." Lucifer said, standing up and moving back over to the knife. "She has some clever ideas. Sometimes."

Quickly sticking her tongue out from behind Beatrice, Chloe pulled her daughter backwards off her seat and deposited her on her feet.

"So, is Lucifer going to be my Dad too?"

Lucifer, who had been about to pass comment about his love's childish behaviour, instead found himself choking on air. Ever since he watched The Exorcist, the subject of the Devil fathering children had become an even more terrifying notion than it had been during his previous centuries of existence.

"Whole can of worms for another day, babe." Chloe said.

"Do I still have to go do homework?"

Chloe pursed her lips, pretending to think. " _One_ movie. Then you're doing your math - understood?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Okay. Off you go, monkey."

Beatrice scampered off, leaving a still white Lucifer and a smirking detective.

" _Wow_ , Lucifer. You managed to go a whole conversation without trying to make Trixie play fetch. I'm impressed."

"Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet." Lucifer said smugly, shooting Chloe a wink as he added, "Plato. Nice chap."

"Show off."

"You love it." He responded confidently, as Chloe sidled up to him. They both glanced at the knife on the counter.

"I better make sure Trixie's distracted before you change. I have a feeling she's going to be asking enough questions already."

"About weddings and baby brothers?"

"Most likely. But whisper would you, we don't want to give her any ideas."

"I'm guessing you've seen Rosemary's Baby too?"

Chloe laughed. "Well, let's not try to find out what's fact and what's fiction anytime soon okay."

"Kitten, I'm happy never knowing the answer to that question. Hollywood made sure of that."

Chloe snorted inelegantly as she left for the TV room.

He moved to pick up the knife, tossing it high in the air despite a lack of audience to show off to. His burnt flesh clenched round the blade as he caught it. Not so much as a scratch.

"Well. Isn't that interesting."

Chloe padded back through. "Trixie's got Finding Dory on - why do you even have that movie?"

"Linda said it'd teach me something about... who cares. Look at this, love." Lucifer grinned, baring his blackened teeth as he stretched out his hand.

"What happened to waiting until I was sure Trixie was distracted?"

"Curiosity got the better of me."

"It didn't cut you?" Chloe asked, her lips tilting upwards in a hopeful smile.

"No."

She started forward until she was beside him. "Still nothing?"

"Immortality intact."

"Well that'll level the playing field just a bit."

"Indeed." Lucifer chuckled, shifting back into his human form and gasping as the knife finally cut through his mortal skin.

" _Careful_." Chloe immediately chastised, pulling the knife away and swiftly wrapping the wound in a dishcloth. "So. What's the plan?"

"We find out where my Mother has taken Mazikeen, then we pull out the double whammy."

"Double whammy?"

" _Yes_." He answered excitedly. "The two of us come together, Mother thinks I'm mortal in your presence. Then I transform, knock her on her ass. And when she tries to fight back you reveal your inhuman strength."

"I wasn't asking what the plan is, Lucifer - I was just questioning your word choices."

" _Cold_ , detective."

Smirking, Lucifer bent down to press a kiss to Chloe's lips before moving aside the cloth to inspect his wound.

"Actually, that's something I want to talk to you about."

"My word choices?" Lucifer frowned, still gauging the depth of his cut. It would be fine, he'd just have to put some space between himself and his love and it would heal right up. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage to watch the language around Beatrice."

" _No_ not that. Work."

"What of it?"

"Well. Since I started remembering, I got this vague sense that after you first left I was planning to quit."

"Are you sure that wasn't an implanted memory - it seems rather unlike you."

"No, all the fake memories were about staying in the force and getting back together with Dan." Chloe said, chuckling when Lucifer literally shuddered at the thought.

"How ghastly."

"I think I was up here, actually. I seem to remember looking at paint charts for Trixie's room."

"You were moving in?"

"I think I was already here. Only for a little while, until Uriel came."

"Slimy bastard."

"And since I started remembering, I think it might be the right thing to do."

Lucifer wrapped his wound again before letting his hand drop to his side. "Why?"

"I'm meant to be at work _tomorrow_ , Lucifer. You know, when your time will be up and Uriel will try to kill me?"

"That won't happen."

" _I know_. But I've chosen to be with _you_. And immortal fights aren't really compatible with a nine to five job. Besides. After Palmetto, it hasn't been a good place for me."

"We could still try. I can get Monroe to reinstate me."

"I love working with you, Lucifer. Before you left it was because of you that I was still enjoying my job." Chloe looked around at the kitchen, before picking up Lucifer's bleeding hand. "I think as long as you're there with me, I don't care what we do. But I do know my place isn't at the precinct anymore." She pulled up his hand and pressed a kiss to the flesh under his thumb, avoiding the cut that marred most of his palm.

"What about when this is all over?"

"I don't think any of this will ever be over, Lucifer."

Lucifer surveyed the creature in front of him. The woman who loved humanity's embodiment of evil. The woman who was willing to put her life at risk for him - not to mention her soul.

"When I got back, and realised your mind had been altered. I came back up here and I remember expecting everything to be different. For your presence to still be here, because I thought this was now your home.

"Then I found everything the same. I hated it. I wanted, not just you - though of course I wanted you to remember more than life - but I wanted your presence with me always. To have a part of you in my home."

Chloe smiled. " _Lucifer_. Is this you asking me to move in?"

"Well if that's what you wanted me to ask, I guess I'd be fine with that." Lucifer grinned back.

"Sap."

"Only for you."

"You know having me here means Trixie too. And a lot more of her without Dan to split custody." Chloe pointed out, trying to be serious.

"I understand that."

"Are you sure? Because I know children aren't your thing..."

"The children that I have known throughout my existence are the sort of creatures you want to keep a sufficient distance from. Having one of them ensnare your legs is not something to wish upon an enemy, let alone oneself. _Beatrice_ , on the other hand. She's happy, and good. Like her Mother. Thankfully any trace of Detective Douche seems to have been diminished by your good influence."

Chloe elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, still mortal here. What I'm saying is. It will be an adjustment, but I can learn."

Beaming up at him, Chloe kissed his hand again. "A nightclub is not the best place to raise a kid you know, Lucifer."

"I'll block off the club entrance. You can't hear anything up here, and she can just come in through the private entrance at the back."

"You seem to have thought this through."

"I had plenty of time on my hands."

Something twinkled in Chloe's eyes. "How long did you say we have until my time's up?"

"Your time won't be up, because Uriel is not laying a hand on you."

"Answer the question, Lucifer."

"Nineteen hours."

"That movie's pretty loud."

"Surround sound."

"It'll last at least another hour. Any suggestions for how we pass the time?"

Finally catching on, Lucifer tore the cloth from his hand. "More than I could count." Surging forward, he scooped Chloe up in a fireman's lift and ran out the kitchen.

/ / /

After I watched Grimm I felt that the crime drama just didn't work with the supernatural, and that the murder mysteries just got in the way of what could have been really interesting material. So I kinda wanted to drop that part of the show in my story. Plus, while I love watching and reading murder mysteries, I'm no good at writing them.  
I am working way more days this week then I should be, and my relatives are visiting from the States so I probably won't update until next week at the earliest. Thank you for all your patience - life is so blargh.  
As always, please review! It's always nice to hear from you all 3 


	13. To Build A Home

Title song by Cinematic Orchestra (it always reminds me of MerDer). Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie, later joined by Amenadiel :P Oh, so where to start? Err, I quit my job at the store. And amazingly once my notice was sent off the writers block that's been plaguing me for a month magically vanished. I wonder if there's a connection, hmm...  
Here's the latest chapter. It feels SO good to have been able to sit down and write something that wasn't complete garbage! And even better now I'm posting it! Thanks for all you endless patience, I'll stop talking now and let you read the chapter ;)

/ / /

Chloe clucked her tongue as she saw Trixie's attention had once again drifted to following Lucifer around the room with her eyes.

"Trixie, you _promised_ me you would do your homework."

"I know, Mommy. But what is Lucifer _doing_?"

With a sigh, Chloe looked over at her partner. He was still continuing to, what could only be described as, frantically pulling ancient looking texts from his shelves, skimming through them and tossing them to the floor when they failed to provide him with any useful information.

After their... _quiet_ hour alone, Chloe had called the precinct to tell them she was using her holidays to deal with Dan. That had made Lucifer laugh.

"And people call me the Prince of Lies."

"It's not a lie. I'm just smudging the truth a little." She'd shrugged, looking only slightly guilty down at Lucifer who was still sprawled across the bed. "Or would you like me to tell Monroe that I'm helping you take down a goddess?"

"Fair point."

" _Besides_. I may as well use up my paid holiday before I hand in my notice."

"Ooh, cheeky. If you have some left over after this we should actually go away. While the apartment gets fixed up for the little monster."

Speaking of which, her Mom was due to arrive to collect Trixie in half an hour. Penelope Decker had been next on the list of people to call, and talking to her Mom while Lucifer lounged naked in bed next to her was not exactly easy.

"I'm nearly there, sweetheart. I'll see you at the house."

"Err, actually Mom I'm not at the house."

"Oh. Did you need to go into work?"

"Sort of. I'm at Lux, with Lucifer." In his bed, with her daughter in the house. It was a good thing she was on Lucifer's good side because she was probably going to Hell at this rate anyway.

Chloe could practically hear her Mom's smirk over the phone. "For _work_ , huh?"

" _Yes_. Anyway, Trixie's here with me. So can you meet us here?"

"Sure, Chloe." Penelope trilled. "It'll be interesting to finally see the place."

A tap on her thigh made her look down.

' _Are you talking about me?'_ Lucifer mouthed.

"I guess I'll see you soon, Mom."

"You're not going to tell her we're moving in together?" Lucifer asked, out loud.

"Is that Lucifer?" Penelope asked. "Moving in? Together? At _Lux_?"

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you soon." Chloe said quickly, before disconnecting the call. " _Lucifer!_ "

"Oh I'm sorry, kitten. I thought she'd already hung up."

The shit-eating grin he gave her slightly undermined the statement.

"Hmm, hm. Whatever you say, Lucifer."

He sat up, plucking the phone out of her hand, before pressing a very wet kiss to the ticklish point on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She couldn't manage to hold in an uncharacteristically girlish giggle as goosebumps broke out over her skin.

" _Lucifer_!"

"Quiet, kitten. You don't want to send the spawn on an investigative hunt."

With a smirk she moved toward him, Lucifer puckered up for a kiss - leaving Chloe the perfect opportunity to swipe a pillow while his eyes were closed. "The movie will nearly be over, we have to get up now anyway." Pressing her lips to his, Chloe indulged in the kiss before the mischievous urge overtook her, and she pulled back to deliver a soft blow to his head.

"Oomf! _Chloe_!"

With an impish laugh, Chloe dove off the bed before Lucifer could wrap his arms around her and pull her back down. Quickly seizing her underwear, she tried to ignore the rapt attention of her audience as she dressed.

"Aren't you getting ready too? We have work to do, before Uriel shows up."

"In a minute."

She pulled her hair from the collar of her shirt. "Fine. I'll just check on Trixie." Chloe said, turning to fully face Lucifer. He was fully stretched out on the bed, no qualms with being naked. Not that that should be a surprise to Chloe by now. She'd probably seen him naked more times before they were dating than since, the man was always taking his clothes off.

Unable to resist his little pout, she moved to his side of the bed to press a soft kiss to his lips and jaw before pulling away.

"Careful, or you won't make it out the room."

Chloe smirked. "It was worth the risk. Don't take too long."

About ten minutes later, the film was put away and Trixie was settled at the coffee table in the living room with her math homework before her. Another five minutes later Lucifer had begun pulling his possessions apart.

With a sigh, Chloe told Trixie to continue with her work, before crossing over to the pile of books and an increasingly frustrated Lucifer.

"Lucifer, _dear_ , what are you doing?"

"I had a thought." Lucifer answered, picking up a large volume which he quickly began to scan. "When you helped me see the Silver City again a few minutes ago, I figured out exactly what we needed on our side."

"Who's that?"

"Not who. _What_."

"Alright. What do we need?"

With a triumphant cry, Lucifer quickly flipped the volume so that his chosen page was facing Chloe. The text was in a language wholly unfamiliar to her, so her eyes were quickly drawn to the illustration of "A sword?"

"Not just any sword, my love. The _Flaming Sword_."

"Ooh." Chloe laughed, before her face deadpanned. "Yeah, I still don't get it."

"Amenadiel." Lucifer cried to the ceiling, looking confused by Chloe's panicked expression.

"You can't summon Amenadiel to magically appear in front of Trixie, she'll have so many questions." She hissed.

"Oh. Right." Lucifer grinned, before dashing out to the balcony where he would be out of sight.

"Trixie, babe. Keep doing your homework, okay? I'm just gonna talk to Lucifer outside for a minute. About a case." Chloe turned to tell a baffled Trixie, before hastening to follow.

"Amenadiel."

"Yes brother, what is it? I was just trying to communicate with Eleazar." A tired looking Amenadiel informed them, having appeared before Lucifer.

"Eleazar?"

"Your Father's angelic name." Lucifer told her, not giving her a chance to question why on Earth Amenadiel was trying to talk to her Dad. Stupid memory loss. "Amenadiel - I think I've found the answer to our problems."

"Which _particular_ problem? Mother's disappearance? Mazikeen's disappearance? Uriel's attempts on Chloe's life? Chloe's missing memories? My fading powers? Your wavering immortality?..."

"Well, actually we've already solved that last one." Chloe said. "And my memories are slowly coming back, just not as _quickly_ as we'd like."

"You've solved Lucifer's immortality?" Amenadiel asked, his brow arching in confusion. "Your presence weakens him."

"Yes. But only when I am in mortal form, brother. It turns out when I'm all red and scary, my immortality is perfectly intact - even with the Detective close at hand." Lucifer grinned. Amenadiel's brow instantly cleared.

"Well that's excellent news. If there's a way for both of you to use your powers, when we face Mother..."

"Yes, yes. We've already figured out we can double whammy her."

" _Lucifer_."

"Sorry, kitten. Anyway, that issue has been sorted. And I've figured out the perfect solution for all the others. Even your impotence... _magical_ impotence. Sorry again." Lucifer hastily amended with a glance at his eldest brothers face.

"Well. I'm ready to be amazed by this miraculous solution you have found."

"Ah, see. It's exactly that." He sang. "Miraculous. We're going to get the Flaming Sword!"

Any optimism that had been allowed a brief repose from the reigns Amenadiel had kept so tightly on it quickly vanished. "The Flaming Sword?" He deadpanned.

" I still have questions." Chloe chimed in. "What is it exactly?"

"A divine weapon." Amenadiel answered. "Long since destroyed."

"Not entirely true, brother. I happen to know that it was simply split apart."

"How?"

"Well Dad just," Lucifer mimed snapping something in half. "I mean, I _guess_. It was after my rebellion."

Amenadiel sighed deeply. " _No_. How did you know it was split apart?"

"Oh, that. Azrael visited me."

" _Who_?"

" _When_?"

Lucifer answered Chloe first. "My sister."

"You have a sister too?"

"Yes, she's the Angel of Death."

"There's an _Angel_ of _Death_?!"

"Don't worry, my love. She's really quite nice when you get to know her. And unlike Uriel she's always been quite impartial towards Nephilim. Her general attitude is that every creature is the same in death. And that's the only part of a creature's existence that she really pays any role in - she doesn't bother with them any other time. She really is nice. But also ready to kill you at any moment. I always liked a spot of spontaneity."

Chloe didn't even know what to do with that. "And she came to see you?"

"Yes."

"When?" Amenadiel asked, looking about ready to slump on the floor in exhaustion or take a running leap at Lucifer in aggravation.

"I'd say about a month ago."

"When you were in Hell?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you mention it before!" Amenadiel exclaimed.

"Well, with my loves memories being taken and my mad Mother on the loose, I didn't see much significance in it."

"You saw the Angel of Death and didn't see any significance in it?" Chloe said dubiously.

"Our sister. Who you haven't seen in millennia." Amenadiel added.

" _Exactly_."

Chloe and Amenadiel shared a look.

"Anyway, let's get comfy. Depressing story about my time in Hell, coming right up." Lucifer said cheerfully, gesturing the pair back towards the house.

/ / /

As always leave a review, I love hearing from you guys and I could do with some cheering up - everything just feels so, blargh, ya know. Hope you enjoyed this, have a fun weekends guys! 


	14. The Wanderer

Chapter title song by Dion. To see all the chapter songs see the following link: playlist?list=PLO3QETG-OVRzJQUXIRmVJrxvyJJLJMoks So I quit my job. Now I'm only working a few hours a week in my second job and need to embark on a mad hunt to find a new one. Fun days ahead, huh. Anyway my angsty mood must have been channelled in my writing because it's a little bleak. But I'm sure you'll cope as it's only temporary. Enjoy.

/ / /

Lucifer allowed his fingers to trail over the broken edges, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the stone rather than his burnt skin. He had no concept of how long it had been since Amenadiel had taken Chloe from him, but it felt like a long time.

If Linda were here now she would probably waste no time in telling him how unhealthy his recent behaviour had been. Skulking around his palace, avoiding work, treasuring broken furniture when he should have been ordering some iniquitous soul to clean up the mess. He was more than aware there were enough demons prowling the perimeters of his _home_ who could do the work for him. Or could fetch one of the condemned who had the skills to do it properly. That was how he built the place anyway.

Designed as a palace, _opulent_ and _splendid_.

No matter how beautiful the architecture and art, it was still a prison.

He had attempted to create a new world when he Fell. To build something with his own powers, to create his own Silver City - but one that he was free to rule, free to do what he pleased. With the exception of leaving.

But his bitterness had made a world of fire and ash. Grey in its appearance, barren in its outlook - a land that only became bleaker as the scourge of the Earth befell his black land. There was no hope for Lucifer or his subjects, and therefore nothing that could inspire hope had the chance to grow.

Lucifer was a man who operated in the dark. He still had on Earth, when he chose a nightclub as his trade. Flittering from one vice to another, making his rounds of the seven delights endlessly during the five years it took him to find her.

Millennia from his banishment to stumbling across Chloe Decker's path, and in the space of time it would take to light a match that hope he'd found was snatched away. His holiday to Earth suddenly seemed a waste.

There was nothing but longing. A desperation to change everything. If he'd known the second he landed on the beach what was to come, who he could be. Nothing would have been the same. Even if he'd had to prise her away from the Douche, raise Beatrice, never have Lux at all - not bother with the sex, booze and all out debauchery. He would have flown to her. Because with a love like theirs, for her, Lucifer probably would never have cut off his last connection to his family. They, his wings, had symbolised something. The slightest possibility of redemption. The one part of his celestial body that had been left to him in the Fall. And Chloe had finally made him see that he could be something else. Something other than the burned monster that prowled the alleys of Hell, leaving souls trembling as his shadow passed over their cages.

Maybe coming back here proved something to his family. That he wasn't as impossible as they thought. But without Chloe with him, was any of it truly worth it?

Lucifer clenched his eyes shut, running his fingers over the harsh fragments of stone, willing his mind to provide him with anything but the memory of her being taken away.

Of course it had been amiable. They knew their time had been limited. But watching her watching him just as intently, Amenadiel taking hold of her, lashes heavy, memorising each other's faces as much as possible - almost praying for time to move even slower than the excruciating pace it already crawled at - it was agony.

With a growl, Lucifer pushed himself away and retreated to the library. An untouched room, he actually stood the chance of finding some semblance of peace in there.

Dragging his toes along the floor as he scraped over to his preferred chair, he grabbed a random book off the shelf that he could pretend to read.

His back was to the door, ready to sit down when he sighed heavily. "Mazikeen. I do not need you to check up on me, I'm older than the Earth - I hardly need a _nanny_."

"I'm not so sure about that."

The book thudded on the floor, a resounding thump that echoed around the cavernous room. Lucifer was quick to turn, half dreading half hoping that his sight would concur with his hearing.

She was a vision of grey. In fact if she'd come to meet him outside he probably would have failed to see her, as she would camouflage with the scenery perfectly. Although he had to give credit where credit was due. She was much more smartly dressed than their brothers. Her suit was modern, tailored and looked expensive. She always dressed herself for whoever it was she was taking.

Her policy was to be reassuring rather than menacing in the act of execution. A friendly hand to rip one from their plane of existence before either casting them to the pits or guiding them to the heavenly pastures.

"What are you doing here, sister?" Lucifer snarled. The few times he spoke now was always with rage. He wasn't ready for distractions. Not yet.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to guide you into inexistence, if that's what you're worried about." Her head tilted slightly. "Unless that's what you were hoping for? It's strange to see you looking so... _defeated_ , brother."

"I asked my question first."

His sister smiled, pacing forward coyly. "It's a shame you were cast out in so fiery a manner. You were so handsome. _Before_."

Lucifer bit back a growl, only by remembering Chloe's hand smoothing over his burnt flesh.

"What do you _want_ , sister?" His brow evened out. " _Oh_. You haven't fallen out of favour too, have you?"

"Hardly." She scoffed. "You know how Father loves his humans. Can you imagine how spectacularly things would fall apart without death to control their numbers and reign them in? It would be utter chaos."

"Still. You've got a look about you. I'd almost say you seem... _guilty_."

"Well you would certainly recognise it, given your experience with this."

"Your defensiveness is very telling. Come on then, let's hear it. What have you done?" Lucifer grinned, baring his blackened teeth. He let himself fall backwards into his chair, a poor imitation of Linda.

She snarled in return, before smoothing herself out and moving to sit in the corresponding chair beside him. "It involves talking about the past. Are you going to be alright with that, or are you going to throw more chairs out the window?"

"Nice to know I have such a loyal audience." Lucifer responded evenly. "Now stop stalling and tell me what on Earth it is that made you stoop so far below your usually standards and linger in my domain. Usually your drop offs are done rather hastily. How many times have you entered the boundaries of Hell and failed to even greet your brother? We used to be such good friends. Light and dark."

"Now we're executioner and tormentor." She deadpanned.

"Yes. Well?"

"You're aware of the weapon I carry with me?"

"You're blade."

"Yes."

Lucifer waited for further explanation but none came. "I'm sorry, am I supposed to make some sort of deduction from that sliver of information?"

"Well I thought you enjoyed sleuthing now." She sat back and regarded him with a keen eye. "You know, I choose my forms carefully before I see people. I thought this one would bother you more."

"Why would seeing her bother me?"

"It bothered you when she was last here. You thought she was an illusion."

"Honestly, none of you have any concept of privacy do you? Did you stick around for the finale or are you all still too prudish for that?"

"I thought it would at least get a little reaction."

"Chloe is a strength, not a weakness."

"Hmm."

Lucifer watched his sister intently, sat there, wearing his lovers face like a mask. All lives were the same to Azrael, just waiting to be taken. There was still a level of compassion. That's why she wore people who were important to the soon-to-be victim. A kind face before their reward or an unfriendly reminder before their punishment. Every death was tailor made.

"I'm amazed you have the time to indulge in ambiguity. Don't you have rounds to be getting on with?"

"They'll keep. Besides, I have all the time I need down here."

Hearing Chloe's voice soothed a distant part of his brain, but he saw all too clearly through the facade. Chloe didn't snarl, and she certainly didn't bite. Not as far as he'd experienced, anyway.

"Get to the point, sister. You may have a lengthy break, but my patience is wearing thin."

"Right. I forgot you were taking the life of an outcast now."

"Your blade. Get back to it."

"It's mostly ceremonial. A touch is all it takes to kill a human."

"I'm familiar."

"But it has great power. It was useful to have on the occasions I faced a difficult kill. Although it was rare that I required it."

"And?"

"It's gone."

Lucifer blinked. "Gone?"

"Gone." Azrael repeated, Chloe's face looking solemn.

" _Okay_. Where did you last see it?"

Her eyes rolled. "It was taken."

"Taken by whom?"

Lucifer could audibly hear her teeth grit together. "Uriel."

"Why in Father's name would he do that?"

"The blade is imbued with great power."

"Yes, yes. I've already heard the commercial."

"It was once part of one blade. More powerful than it is now. It was broken apart to limit this power. Split into two, with a key to join them."

"And you think for some insane reason Uriel wishes to reunite the two pieces? Under Father's orders?"

"If Father wished it I would have simply given him the blade when asked." Azrael hissed through Chloe's mouth. Chloe would never have been capable of such a sound, it was too inhuman.

"Touchy, touchy."

"I don't need your help, brother."

"And yet here you are."

She leaned towards him, her mask stony. "I didn't come here for your help. I came here because you deserve to know. Because you know better than anyone what damage that weapon can do."

"Why would I know that? You got the blade long after my Fall."

"Not that long. My blade came from a sword. _Your_ sword."

Lucifer blanched. "Amenadiel told me the Flaming Sword had been destroyed after my rebellion."

"Only disassembled."

"What possible use could Uriel have for it?"

"I don't know."

His growl deepened. "Well what does Father think?"

"Father is in council. Now, if you will excuse me, my time is up."

His sister eloquently sprung up from the chair and began to stalk across the room. The draw back from wearing his lovers face however, was that the emotions flittering across her mask were all too recognisable to him.

"You're not guilty, sister. You're terrified."

"Goodbye, brother."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to say my name." Lucifer called out as she walked towards the doorway.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Azrael answered, turning the corner and disappearing.

/ / /

There's been so much discussion about Azrael. I read one interesting theory that it's Ella, who is a disguise. And that made me think if she could look like anyone, who would she pick to visit Lucifer as. I also like the idea of them having been close but now estranged, a few other writers have gone that line. Another topic I'd like to ask. What do you all think about stories were Chloe & Lucifer get married? Part of me enjoys them because they're fluffy and sweet. But then, in terms of my story, I feel like Lucifer would have a trouble respecting an institution that is religious and conducted in the name of his Father. I know you can have non-religious ceremonies, but I still feel like he'd have an issue with that? Thoughts? Anyway, I'm sad because I've lost a friend lately - so talking theories may cheer me up. Although I did have one uplifting moment the other day as I decided to count how many readers I have across these two sites (real sign of how much low I've been). This series has had 209,541 readers :O And all my stories have had over 380,000, so this is by far the most popular :O I can't believe it. So I guess all I can say is, thanks for your support 3 


	15. Don't Look Back In Anger

Chapter title by Oasis. I chose the song to reflect all the many depressing things that have happened in my country over the last month, from the Manchester attacks, two additional London terrorist attacks, and the fire at Grenfell tower. But the song was sung a lot after the Manchester attack and was wonderfully covered by Coldplay at the One Love Concert (well worth trying to watch, it's all online) so it struck me as a fitting tribute.  
Sorry as usual about my delays. I've had a lot on and have been rather uninspired. I drafted this chapter multiple times, rewrote it twice and today just gave up and decided to publish it before I got stuck on it forever! Thank you for your endless patience 3

/ / /

"So the sword does still exist." Amenadiel breathed.

"She was wearing my _face_?" Chloe said.

"Yes my love. As I've confirmed _multiple_ times." Lucifer replied, running his thumb over the top of their joint hands.

She now remembered their separation, however it was one of the few memories that she'd gotten back that she wished had stayed lost. Chloe had been sickened by the story. She could only imagine Lucifer's reaction - after all, she now remembered what he had originally thought when she arrived in Hell. That she was some sort of apparition sent to torture him. Now to know that his family were actually prepared to do just that - well, it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Azrael's blade is one part of it..."

"Which is now in Uriel's possession, yes." Lucifer concluded Amenadiel's sentence. "And it seems pretty obvious now what he wants it for."

"Which is?" Chloe asked.

"Well. The blade is about the only thing capable of killing immortal beings such as Mother, myself and you. Logically he must have taken it to kill one or, if he's _really_ lost it, all of us." Lucifer sighed before checking his watch. "Sixteen hours left, in case any of you are interested."

"We'll have to work fast." Amenadiel stated. "Although I'm not sure where we begin to try and find the second piece. Or this key to join them."

"I suggest, brother, that you attempt to find Chloe's father again. I have a feeling, if he has been involved with Uriel's plans, that he may know a lot more than us on the subject. But be careful. We still don't know whether he helped Uriel willingly or under duress."

Amenadiel cracked a wry grin. "You're not actually expressing concern about me there, Luci? _You_ should be careful. I may start thinking you're Azrael in disguise."

"As if Azrael would choose me as a mask to collect you. Now get going. We're _literally_ on a ticking clock."

With a look of exasperation only an older brother could get, Amenadiel nodded to Chloe and made his way back onto the terrace where he could disappear unseen by small eyes.

Trixie was currently back in the TV room having finished her homework - they just needed Penelope to arrive.

"Lucifer." Chloe started.

"Yes, my love." Lucifer grinned standing to walk over to his piano. She was still finding the open affection a little _weird_. Chloe really hadn't pegged Lucifer for being...well, the hopeless romantic type. Maybe their separation had just brought it out in him. Or the possibility that one or both of them could be dead this time tomorrow. Anyway, maybe it was for the best Mazikeen wasn't currently here. She would probably would have hit him in the head by now in some weird attempt to fix him. Or pretended to throw up.

Or told Trixie more about how to torture wicked souls.

"My Mom's due any minute."

"Wonderful. It must be so nice to have a Mother whose approach doesn't equate to impending doom."

" _Well_. She's gonna have a lot of questions, and it can be a bit like facing off the Spanish Inquisition."

"Except you don't face execution for nonconformity."

"Right. But I was kinda hoping that you'd let me talk to her first. Alone."

Lucifer sat on his bench and tinkered with the keys a little. "Well I think the cat's already out the bag."

Chloe snorted. "You _threw_ the cat out the bag."

"I was excited! When are we going to announce it to the spawn?"

"Oh I'm sure my Mom will communicate the message loud and clear when she arrives."

"What do you mean?"

"HELLO!"

" _Mom_." Chloe said, plastering on a smile.

"Oh _there_ you are!"

"Here we are." Lucifer replied with ample enthusiasm, edging off the seat to stand by Chloe's side.

"I thought I'd need a map to find you in this place." Penelope Decker continued, tossing her handbag down by the doors before swooping forward to press a kiss to her daughters cheek, followed by a kiss on Lucifer's which gave him a rather bemused expression.

"We're literally stood right next to the door, Mom."

"So, how about this big news?" She gushed, leaning in to pick off a piece of lint off Chloe's shirt. "You caught me _completely_ off guard, I didn't even know you two were an _item_."

Trixie came bounding in, backpack already on. Good girl, Chloe thought.

"Hey Nana."

"Hello Trixie." Penelope beamed. "So, when are you moving into your new room?"

" _Mom_..." Chloe warned.

"What new room?"

Penelope's mouth dramatically fell open. Chloe had to fight rolling her eyes while Lucifer positively ate the entire act up. He always did appreciate a good show.

"Don't tell me you haven't told her?"

Trixie's nose scrunched up. "Told me what, Mom?"

"Well, monkey." Chloe started, shooting her Mom a look before bending a little to meet Trixie's confused gaze. "Lucifer and I have decided to move in together. Which means we'll be moving to Lux. Now, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable so if there's anything you want to discuss..."

"Cool!" Trixie exclaimed. "Which one's my room?"

"We'll sort it later, babe. Are you sure you're okay with this? I know it might be strange living above a club." And with a man who's not your dad, she amended silently. She would have to talk about it to Trixie later, it wasn't like her daughter and Lucifer spent a lot of time together.

"It'll be cool. And Maze will be right downstairs!"

Oh another fun detail.

"Right."

"Well, Trixie." Penelope cooed, moving to wrap a tight arm around her granddaughter. "We best be going. Give the grown-ups some _alone time_."

"Eww." Trixie said before being led away.

" _Mom_." Chloe called after them. " _Thank you_."

"Oh, _anytime_ Chloe." She waved back.

"And please don't let Trixie eat whatever she wants." Chloe continued, half tempted to follow them into the elevator for the usual stern lecture but Lucifer had a hold of her arm.

"Sure thing."

"She has to eat some vegetables."

"Don't worry so much." Penelope said, pressing the first floor button.

"And no more auditions." Chloe added as the doors shut on the pair of mischievous grins. "Ugh she's gonna come back to me covered in glitter."

"Well I don't know what you were expecting. After all, you were the one who insisted on giving her a stripper name."

Chloe shot him a glare that quickly had his arms up in surrender. "But that's your prerogative."

"What are we going to do?" She groaned.

"About the inevitable pile of glitter that's going to get on our couch?"

" _No_. About the deranged archangel who wants to _kill_ us."

"Ah. Well while Amenadiel is off looking for your Father, I figured we better try and find out more information about the sword. Maybe we can identify where the other piece is. If we can get to it before Uriel he won't be able to create the Flaming Sword."

"Yes, but he'll still have Azrael's blade which is still powerful enough to kill us." Chloe sighed, her brow furrowing as Lucifer grinned. "What?"

"It really is nice having you in the know. Makes things so much simpler."

"Well you could have shown me your face sooner."

"Chloe, if I had had the power of foresight I would've been on your doorstep the minute I landed on this plane. Now, are you going to help me with these books?"

"I can't read them." Chloe said with a wry smile.

"Some of them are in English. I'll sort through them." Lucifer responded quickly moving to the pile of books still on the floor, leaving Chloe's smile to grow even more.

Living together was certainly going to be an interesting experience.

/ / /

I've got the next five chapters planned out. Hopefully I can keep to five more chapters but it may end up being six or seven more. But I have the storyline set. Usually I just go with the flow but I think I need to try to focus this a little more! As always, I hope you enjoyed this. Have a lovely weekend and feel free to drop me a comment below. Peace out 3

Edit: It also just occurred to me that I started this story ten months ago today. Wow.


	16. What I've Done

Title song by Linkin Park. Lucifer's POV. Sorry for the long delay, I've been working on an original short story which ate up my time. Plus job applications (so dull!). Anyway here's the latest chapter and I've already started writing the next one. Thank you for your patience!

/ / /

"I'm going mad stuck up here." Lucifer declared.

"We've only been here for a few hours."

"I know." He sighed.

Chloe clucked her tongue, dropping yet another useless book in the pile.

"Look, we only have five left. Let's take them down to Lux. Have a change of scenery." Lucifer decided, sweeping the books in his arms and heading for the elevator.

"Well that was the last book in English." Chloe said. "So if it's alright with you, you go ahead while I go take a shower. "I'm still a little..."

"Don't finish that sentence or I'll be coming in with you." Lucifer warned, shifting the books to his left so he could press the button.

She laughed, tempted by the thought but more than aware of their ticking deadline. "Alright."

Lucifer got in the elevator and pressed the first floor button. He was well aware that the chances of finding the information he needed in these books were slim. But he needed to know where the second part of the blade was. And what the all important _key_ looked like. If only he'd had the power of foresight, he could have asked Azrael when she came to visit. Not that there was any guarantee she would have answered.

The door pinged open and he headed towards his usual booth, slinging the books on the table before sauntering over to the bar for what he considered to be a well deserved drink.

Uriel shouldn't be able to kill Chloe, not now. Now that Lucifer could be immortal around her again. Well, immortal in his other form. Which he would have to focus on maintaining while in the mortal plane. But in a battle of three on one the fight, in theory, should be over quickly. Too long and he would become mortal again. Too long and Chloe's abilities could get too great.

The super strength was fine. But he hadn't gone over some of the less appealing side effects of the Nephilim with Chloe just yet, and he'd rather she didn't find out first hand.

Nephilim had the souls of angels in a mortals body. The power warped them, eventually breaking the confines of its mortal shell and disfiguring it until it resembled neither parent. If Chloe got out of control the same actions previously taken against the Nephilim would be implemented again. And this time Lucifer wouldn't be able to write it off as some inevitability of war, standard losses. He would lose Chloe, the only person to see him as ... something other than a monster not worth the chance of redemption.

Grabbing his usual brand of Scotch and picking up a tumbler with his pinkie, Lucifer walked back to his table deep in thought. Maybe it wouldn't come to a fight at all. He could simply explain to Uriel that Mum had been taken, perhaps by the same being that had helped her escape in the first place. Then he would stop threatening Chloe and pursue Mum on his own. Except that wouldn't help him restore all of Chloe's memories. And the chances of Uriel actually stopping to listen to his valid excuses once he saw Mum was absent were rather slim. Even with Amenadiel at his side.

They had to get that sword. It was the only way they could ever truly defend themselves from all the forces that seemed determined to kill them. And with the blade he could return his Mother to Hell, fulfil his deal with Dad, and then retake his position at Chloe's side.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so deep in thought before, Brother. Except maybe when you were plotting to overthrow the Heavens." Uriel mused, standing beside the table like he'd been there all along.

"Uriel." Lucifer said lowly. "I wasn't expecting you for," he consulted his watch, "another fourteen hours. "Wait, when you said twenty four hours what dimension were you basing that on?"

"I've come to change the parameters of our agreement."

"I don't recall making an agreement, Brother. My memory rather interpreted our last conversation as a threat." Lucifer set his drink down on the nearest table before advancing on his sibling.

Uriel smirked. "Were you starting to get worried?"

"Only that an innocent suit might get ruined in the process." Lucifer grinned in return. "So what exactly are you _proposing_ now?"

"Yes, Brother." Amenadiel asked, moving from out of the shadows. Honestly his family were so melodramatic. "What deal are you seeking to make?"

"I wouldn't call it a deal. More of a... _trade_."

Amenadiel came to stand beside Lucifer. "And what are we trading?"

"Your demon for the key."

A growl started to emanate from Lucifer but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of fury unleashed by Amenadiel.

"You took Mother and Mazikeen? What were you _thinking_?" He strode forward angrily. "We told you Mother was a threat, and you took her on single handily? Do you have a death wish now, Brother? Is that what possessed you to make such a foolish move?"

Lucifer sniffed the air. "Oh dear. Seems someone is suffering from a little bout of pride. That's a deadly sin you know." He puckered his lips mockingly. "Did you think you could prove yourself to the family by taking on big bad Mummy all one your own?"

Uriel's face darkened.

"You couldn't even defeat Mazikeen in a fair fight." Lucifer huffed. "What did you have to do to get them both? Drug them?"

"You will regret the day you underestimated me, Lucifer." Uriel replied, anger cracking his voice. "Give me the key."

"Why? So you can assemble the Flaming Sword?" Amenadiel asked. "And why do you think _we_ are in possession of the key."

"Father said the key was entrusted to his favourite son." Uriel said, shooting a dark look at Amenadiel who in turn looked exasperatedly to Lucifer. Lucifer looked down at himself, baffled.

"Well I don't have it." Amenadiel and Lucifer chorused together.

"Do not try to play games with me." Uriel grated. "I know it was entrusted to you Amenadiel, hand it over."

"If anyone is Father's favourite it is Lucifer."

" _Y-es_." Lucifer drawled. "As evidenced by my eons in Hell. Golly, if that doesn't mean it's love I don't know what does!"

"I want the key." Uriel demanded. "I will return for it tomorrow. Have it for me by then or the demon dies. And when I return Mother to Hell you can go back down with her, Lucifer."

Amenadiel and Lucifer glared at the spot Uriel had vacated.

"I always hated Uriel." Lucifer said.

"He was rather annoying." Amenadiel concurred.

"So he has the second half of the blade."

"So it would seem."

"But one of us has the key."

"Apparently."

"And we have no idea what this key even looks like."

"No we do not."

Lucifer's hand clapped to his forehead. "Our family is such a royal pain up the backside. And not in the fun way."

"Well at least some favour may have finally come our way."

"Oh. And how is that then?" He asked, well and truly irritated.

"I found Eleazar. I left him on the roof when I sensed Uriel."

"You left him unattended!" Lucifer cried, his hand falling from his face. "Honestly, if Eleazar has been snatched by the time we get there as well I'm gonna kill somebody."

/ / /

I was prompted a little by an X-Files episode that dealt with Nephilim called 'All Souls', it was quite fascinating really. Again thanks for your patience. Kind comments always make lovely motivation ;) Have a great weekend everyone 3 


	17. Hide and Seek

Title song by Imogen Heap. Chloe's POV. Told you I'd get this chapter done as soon as ;P I'm on a roll! Also big apology to my readers on - I actually wrote chapter 15 last month, uploaded the document on here and then just forgot to post it. I'm SO SORRY! But hey, just means you're getting three chapters in one day!

/ / /

Chloe stepped out of the shower, pulling a plush towel from off the rack and wrapping it around herself.

A definite plus of living with Lucifer. Not only was that shower hands down the best she'd ever had but the towels were insanely soft.

Picking up another towel she lightly dried her hair before padding back into the bedroom. A change of clothes would have been nice but none of her things were here yet - well, anymore. As evidently she had lived here before. The whole thing was just weird, but it was getting easier with each day to just embrace the strange.

Pausing by the wardrobe - which was bigger than any room she'd ever had - she figured Lucifer wouldn't deny her a clean shirt. Wandering in she wasn't really sure where to start there were so many, eventually just grabbing a navy one at random. It was certainly going to be interesting convincing Lucifer to get rid of some of this stuff so her clothes could fit in. Not that much would have to be cleared for her, Lucifer's wardrobe was significantly larger than hers. And more expensive.

Certainly the whole process was going to be exasperating. It had been with Dan when she'd moved into his apartment. Considering it had been twice the size of her studio they still found themselves arguing over shoes and which cutlery set to keep. Chloe had never been particularly materialistic so it wasn't like she had much to bring over anyway, though Trixie's toy collection would be fun.

Tucking the shirt into her pants, Chloe rooted around for a hairbrush and set on detangling. The many woes of long hair.

Eventually finding herself in some semblance of order she headed out into the living room with the intention of heading downstairs to see what progress Lucifer had made when a distant thump could be heard from above. As she was in the penthouse the only place the sound could have come from was the roof.

Heading straight for her purse she removed her off duty weapon and proceeded up the stairs. Best not to use her piece if she was planning to quit. If she fired it the paperwork alone could keep her on the force for months.

At the top of the stairs the steel door greeted her, looking decidedly out of place from the lush furnishings of the apartment and club. Chloe eased it open gently, gun nudging it open just enough to admit her body as she sidled out into the open.

A man laid crumpled on the floor. His grey clothes looked too big for his body, falling off him into heaps.

"Hello." Chloe asked gently. Maybe it was just some homeless guy? Who had managed to bypass all of Lux's security. _Yeah_ , because it was always that simple.

Well whatever it was didn't seem to be trying to kill her. Yet.

"Hello. Are you alright?"

A voice croaked out from the pile but she couldn't hear it properly, leaving her no choice but to gingerly advance.

"Can I help you?"

The face moved back to look up at her, eyes straining against the sun. "Chloe?"

" _Dad_?" Chloe asked in shock, her hands falling down.

"It's so good to see you again." Eli replied, his trembling hand raising to shade his eyes.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to reboot her brain. They'd talked about this. No, Lucifer had mentioned it in passing. She'd seen her Dad in limbo. Amenadiel had stabbed her to see him. "Right. Lucifer said we'd met - I mean." Chloe sighed. "He's been trying to fill me in."

Eli's face was sad. "You're still with him."

"He's a better man than you think, Dad." Chloe said, brows furrowing. Suddenly a more pressing thought pressed ahead. "You stole my _memories_!" Stupid memory loss.

Eli bowed his head solemnly.

" _Dad_." She said, almost pleadingly. "Did Uriel make you do this? Or did you choose to? Because if you put me through this just because you want me to stay away from Lucifer..."

"Things have not been good, Chloe. The Heavens, they're in disarray."

"That's not an answer Dad." Chloe said as the door banged open. She spun around, raising her gun.

"Woah woah, just us kitten!" Lucifer cried, hands raising. "Don't shoot me again, I've decided I don't like it."

Chloe put the gun back down. "Sorry, Lucifer."

Lucifer and Amenadiel quickly walked over, Amenadiel going to Eli's aid and helping him to stand while Lucifer looped an arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"Nice shirt by the way." Lucifer dropped in her ear while Eli wobbled for balance. He pulled her slightly closer, almost like he felt the need to protect her from something. Her Dad? Chloe still wasn't a hundred percent on what had been happening with him. How could he hate Lucifer for making Nephilim when he'd done the same thing? Or did he just blame Lucifer for how the Heavens treated them - _us_.

"So what's going down in the Heavens?" Lucifer spoke up, obviously having heard the tail end of their conversation.

Eli glanced up at Lucifer, before following his arm down to Chloe's face. "God has isolated himself from most of his children and followers in the Heavens. Only a few archangels have remained in contact."

"Uriel." Amenadiel supplied.

"Yes. He is concerned about the influence your Mother could sway on him. He sent Uriel to return Her to Hell, knowing how your powers have been affected as of late." Eli told Amenadiel apologetically.

"He knows why that's happening?" Lucifer asked curiously. "Too much time on the mortal plane, perhaps?" He said optimistically.

"Your... _alliance_ with the Devil and a demon" Eli said, "has resulted in your powers being scaled back."

"Ah, so it's because he boned a demon."

" _Lucifer_." Chloe chastised, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. Amenadiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Or is it because it's love." He continued regardless.

"Dad." Chloe said. "My _memories_?"

"Of course. Uriel learned that Lucifer had been sent back to Earth to contain the threat and was instructed to ensure the promise was kept."

"I don't back out of a deal..." Lucifer started.

"On orders Uriel was to change your memory to give Lucifer...extra _motivation_ , with the notion that your memories would be returned once the deal had been fulfilled."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"My Mother is a manipulative being. She likes her armies. I imagine Dad was concerned she would win me over." Lucifer said darkly. "And by not telling me that Chloe was being used as leverage, Uriel would have foreseen that I would presume it was Mum who was responsible and that would turn me against her."

Chloe leaned into Lucifer. "You know in comparison to you my family doesn't seem so bad."

"I know right." He replied quietly before speaking up. "But Uriel soon realised that Chloe here was something other than human, and his usual tricks wouldn't work on her. So he recruited _you_."

"I was ordered here."

"You were hurt when you got here." Chloe remembered.

"Uriel felt some extra persuasion was in order." Eli concurred, seemingly serene with the fact. Must be that whole forgiveness is divine thing. Still Chloe prickled at the thought of Uriel hurting her Dad - and her - all because of his grudge with Lucifer. How did he think he was better than them when he did things like this?

"Can you give me them back?"

" _Yes_."

"You don't sound so sure." Lucifer said sharply. "Unless you just don't _want_ to."

"I want to be sure that Chloe will be safe." Eli insisted.

"Eleazar." Amenadiel coxed. "Your desire to protect Chloe is natural. But you must understand her mortality entitles her to free will."

Chloe shot Lucifer a baffled look. "His angelic name." He explained.

Oh right. That whole 'my dad is an angel' thing.

"I don't need you to protect me Dad." Chloe said, the hand clutching her gun rose slightly. "I can do that on my own. And I don't care what you say about Lucifer, I'm not leaving him."

She could feel his eyes on her face but didn't dare look at him, not in front of her Dad. Neither one of them were particularly good with the touchy touchy romance stuff. Though Lucifer seemed to be getting surprisingly comfortable with it over the last few days.

"So what's our next move?" Amenadiel asked.

"We summon Azrael." Lucifer answered gruffly, clearing his throat before continuing. "If anyone knows where the key is it's her."

"And when we find the key? Then what?"

"We hand it over."

"What?" Amenadiel said brusquely. "Are you insane? After everything Uriel has done?"

"He'll use the Flaming Sword to banish Mother to Hell then return to the Heavens when it's over."

"He threatened to send you back to Hell too, Luci." Amenadiel pointed out. "He could easily use the sword to cast you out of the mortal plane alongside Mother."

"True. But he doesn't know what we're capable of. And as long as Eleazar here returns Chloe's memories, he will have nothing else to use against us."

Eli nodded sagely. "If I can help you come to a peaceful resolution and...if it's what my daughter _wants_ , then of course." Her Dad looked to her for confirmation.

"It is."

He nodded then moved forward, wobbling slightly. Amenadiel's hand cupped his elbow and Chloe reached out for him as he neared.

Lucifer reluctantly let go of her as Eli's hands covered her face. A warmth grew in the back of her eyes, spreading through her quickly. A pleasant contrast to the cold manner in which they were taken away.

Lucifer and Amenadiel watched from aside as Chloe's eyes fluttered close. Tearing his eyes away from the sight of his love Lucifer raised his face to the sky and called out, "Azrael."

/ / /

Okay, I'll try and write more tomorrow once I've finished a job application. Job hunting is exhausting so some nice comments might cheer me up :P Thank you so much for all of you sticking with this, not long until this journey is over - only three more chapters to go! Peace out 3 


	18. Behind Blue Eyes

Title chapter by The Who. Mix of Chloe and Lucifer's POV. Damn I'm on a roll with these chapters. Only two to go!

/ / /

 _"I would have regretted it forever if I never told you."_

 _..._

 _"I love you Lucifer."_

 _..._

 _"I'm no angel. I don't deserve wings."_

 _..._

"Do you really think she'll answer?" Amenadiel asked.

 _..._

 _"It will never work. Because of who you are. Because of my responsibilities. Because the Heavens seem set on us never being together."_

 _..._

 _"I'm not going to stop because I'm not leaving you. At all. I'm not leaving you while we're both on this plane, and I'm not abandoning you in Hell. I don't want you in Hell, even if I end up there. I know I don't want you to end up there, you don't deserve it. You will go to Heaven. But dammit I am going to make the most of having you here next to me as I can."_

 _..._

"Azrael!" Lucifer called again.

 _..._

 _"Nephilim caused great problems for the Heavens. They were a race of giants, sons and daughters of angels and mortals. They had terrible tempers, started wars, brought destruction wherever they went. Their strength was considerable and defeating them was difficult, though eventually achieved."_

 _..._

 _"Nephilim are born with darkness in their souls. We believe it is because God deigned it so, to stop his creatures interbreeding. A price. The darkness only manifests itself, that's why Nephilim are prone to such violence."_

 _..._

"Lucifer?" Eli croaked.

Everything was crashing around in her head, so much coming at her she didn't know where things started or ended. She didn't know where she was anymore.

 _..._

 _"To think that a creature of_ _my_ _Father's could be immune to_ _my_ _charms is frankly preposterous. Not once have I had trouble corrupting his pets. And then after millennia, during which,_ _both_ _in my time in Hell and wandering Earth, I have engaged in more pleasures than you could humanly fathom, you_ _blunder_ _into my life!"_

 _..._

 _"I don't want to spend this date in an emergency room. And remember, as long as I'm with you, a telephone pole will kill you too."_

 _..._

"What?"

"I've nearly given them all back but it's a lot for her to handle. She needs to rest."

Chloe knew it was Lucifer who wrapped an arm around her waist, she just wasn't sure if they were on their date, yelling at each other in Hell or standing on a rooftop anymore.

 _..._

 _"Try to find the bottom."_

 _..._

Everything went very white and then all of sudden she was in the dark.

/ / /

Lucifer felt her start to sag in his arms and quickly moved his arm to sweep her up so she wouldn't fall.

"Chloe." He whispered in her ear, disturbed when she didn't so much as twitch.

"She'll be alright." Eleazar said. "She needs rest. Time for her mind to take everything back in. To purge the false memories and to understand what is the truth."

Lucifer had to bite his tongue from snapping at the angel. She wouldn't need rest if he hadn't taken her memories in the first place, if he had fulfilled his word to protect her. At least when Lucifer tried to keep her safe he had punished himself instead of her. He could have tried to stay on Earth and distance themselves. Tell lies and convince her he was indifferent to her. But he knew his siblings would only leave her alone if he was in Hell.

Now he was back and he knew she was capable of protecting herself. It still wasn't safe for him to be with her, but she wanted him here so how could he leave? He loved her too much. More than he thought he could ever love again after being cut away from his family, granted by his own hand. When his own Mother had turned her back on him...

"I'll take her to the apartment. Amenadiel, bring Eleazar down. He can go in the guestroom." Lucifer instructed, marching off with Chloe securely in his arms without looking back. Amenadiel was strong enough to get Eleazar downstairs on his own. He could barely slow time anymore and his wings were damaged, but his strength was still inhuman.

Moving swiftly down the stairs he was soon crossing the living room and entering their bedroom, where he placed Chloe down on the bed as softly as he could manage.

"Chloe?" He asked softly, brushing some hair back from her face. To his relief she moved under his touch, stretching slightly into the sheets. Her face was furrowed like she was in pain.

Lucifer stood to draw the curtains closed, not really sure how else to soothe her.

"Lucifer." Amenadiel called lightly from the doorway, beckoning him with his hand to the living room.

"What?" He asked as he shut the door behind them.

"It's getting dark. We need to find the key, we need to call Azrael."

"Well in case you didn't notice Brother she didn't respond to my summons."

"Didn't I?" Mazikeen's voice slithered out. She emerged from behind Amenadiel, arms crossed and looking defiant as ever.

"Oh, she just wanted a new Brother to torment then." Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow at Amenadiel.

"I tried calling once I put Eleazar down." Amenadiel said unhappily.

The two brothers looked at Azrael torn between dismay and relief that she had finally turned up.

/ / /

 _"Father works in mysterious ways, Lucifer. Chloe being an Aequātor...well who knows for sure what that entails. But I do know how Father has treated the offspring of angels and humans in the past."_

 _..._

Chloe's lids felt too heavy to lift. It was easier to just lay still as everything slowly slid into place, her brain working out what was right and what was wrong. Everything she had been told becoming everything she had lived.

 _..._

 _"There's nothing to deal with. Everything I've been saying was the truth. None of this should be new to you."_

 _..._

There was a reason she needed to get up though. Something important they had to do. No, something waiting for them. There was some sort of deadline. But where was that memory?

 _..._

 _"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I never want that."_

 _..._

She really should wake up, some distant part niggled at her. Her head just ached so much that even the idea of letting in light hurt. But she really should try.

Cracking open an eye she winced before realising that the room was dark. She eased open both eyes and glanced around. It must be getting dark outside. Carefully, Chloe slid up until she was sitting. The headboard really was lovely, so soft against her aching head. Though not as nice as those sheets had been.

No. She needed to get up. Needed to get back to Lucifer. God, when she got a hold of Uriel for doing this to her.

/ / /

"Your Nephilim is waking up." Azrael told them, looking up at her brothers indifferently. "I'll wait." She said, crossing the room and dropping on the couch.

"I'll watch her."

"It's not her Brother. Remember that."

"I see her for what she is." Amenadiel said, following her.

 _Alrighty then_.

Lucifer opened the door then quickly got in the room and shut it behind him as he saw Chloe, now standing beside the bed, wince as the light hit her eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered before moving to her side.

"What I miss." Chloe said lowly, looking disorientated.

"Azrael is in the other room."

Lucifer laid a hand across Chloe's forehead and was displeased to find it hot even to his touch.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, lay back down until you feel better. Uriel won't be here until the morning and I need you fighting fit."

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind meeting the woman who thought it would be fun to wear my face to hurt you."

Lucifer smiled at her angry tone. "You can't go tipping them off that your strength has returned. It'll give away the whole element of surprise."

"I don't want to miss anything." Chloe argued.

"I'll tell you what happened in the morning, Chloe." Lucifer soothed, gently leading her back to bed.

"You won't hide anything from me, will you?" She said weakly, slipping back down.

"No, never."

Chloe smiled. "I love you, Lucifer."

Lucifer grinned back. "I love you too, Chloe." He dropped down and pressed a kiss to his slightly parted lips. "Get some rest."

/ / /

"So she has her memories back." Azrael said as Lucifer strode back into the room. "That's good."

"And why's that?" Amenadiel asked sharply.

"I hate to see Lucifer unhappy." She drawled from her slumped position on the couch.

Lucifer laughed. "Yeah, even Amenadiel isn't that delusional. What's Chloe got to do with sending Mum back to Hell?"

Azrael looked him over seemingly...disappointed.

" _What_?"

Her fierce eyes moved to the door behind him. "Everything."

"It's time to tell us what you have planned, Sister." Amenadiel said. "You can't keep us in the dark forever."

"It was meant to work naturally, you shouldn't have even known I was involved. And then Uriel decided to get in the way." She scoffed.

"What did you plan?"

She pursued her lips and exhaled through her nose deeply. The way she picked up the mannerisms of those she imitated was disturbingly uncanny. "I released Mother from Hell."

" _What_?"

"You did _what_?"

"Oh calm down." Azrael huffed. "It was going to work just fine. It _was_ working - right until Uriel took the Nephilim's memories."

Amenadiel held a hand out to Lucifer who was ready to pounce. "What were you trying to accomplish Azrael?"

"I heard what the Nephilim was. An Aeq **uātor** **. I saw that you thought she was placed in Lucifer's path as a potential to redeem him - so he could become the Morningstar again. But you failed to see the larger picture. And so I intervened."**

 **"What larger picture?" Lucifer hissed.**

 **"I knew that if Mother escaped Hell she would seek revenge against those who had cast her out, but also against you for her centuries of torment. I saw that if she attacked the Nephilim would rise to full strength."**

 **"Which would see the Seraphim sent to Earth and she would be cast down to Hell!" Lucifer yelled, batting away Amenadiel's hand.**

 **"No." Azrael said calmly. "I saw a different outcome."**

 **"Which was?" Amenadiel asked while Lucifer panted with rage. He shouldn't waste energy on his other form right now.**

 **"Chloe would use her powers for good. She would contain the aggression Nephilim are known for and use that power to protect those she loves. Her mortal form would be retained and she would demonstrate to the Heavens that all Nephilim are not destined for evil. And those punished for their creation could find redemption."**

 **"Like Lucifer." Amenadiel breathed. "He could actually be forgiven?"**

 **"Well he still led a rebellion against our Father and us. But it would earn him some favour, especially from those of us who want a greater presence of the Heavens amongst the mortals again. He may even be allowed to cross planes freely again." She voiced hesitantly.**

 **He could cross the planes. That would mean he couldn't be permanently separated from Chloe again, even if Uriel did drag him to Hell.**

 **"Why haven't you told Uriel this?" Amenadiel asked.**

 **"Uriel is not one of those lenient towards forgiving Lucifer and accepting the Nephilim. He still views them as an unnatural creation - one not ordained by God."**

 **"He's planning to come here tomorrow and he may try to kill us with your blade, Azrael. You must have a way to help us."**

 **Azrael's face darkened at the mention of her blade. "He should not play with something that does not belong to him. He does not fully understand the purpose of the blade or the sword. Only Lucifer and I know how to wield it properly."**

 **"He still needs a key to bind it together. Uriel thinks it is with us, left in the care of Father's favourite son."**

 **"Yes, Brother. I'm surprised you haven't found it yet given how close you keep it to your heart."**

 **Amenadiel's brows knitted with confusion before he suddenly looked down and clutched his hand around his necklace. Oh crap, Lucifer thought. He's going to be insufferable now.**

 **"I'm the favourite son?" Amenadiel asked in disbelief. Then he rounded on Lucifer and laughed, "I'm the favourite."**

 **Lucifer and Azrael shared a look before turning back to Amenadiel who seemed to only just be restraining himself from doing some sort of pathetic happy dance.**

 **"Your powers are still faltering, Brother." Lucifer pointed out, trying to bring him down a notch. Or five.**

 **"Your taunts have no power to upset me now, Luci." Amenadiel smiled. "I have the key."**

 **"Yes, yes you do. And tomorrow you have to hand it over to our intolerable shit of a brother."**

 **Amenadiel visibly deflated.**

A hand cupped Lucifer's elbow making him start. It wasn't often someone got the jump on him. He looked down at a still pale Chloe who thankfully felt a little cooler when he wrapped an arm around her, worried about her ability to stand on her own.

"How long have you been up?"

"She's been there the whole time." Azrael clucked.

"I thought you said you were going to rest?"

"I got curious." Chloe shrugged, tearing her eyes from his to look over at Azrael.

"I do have my own form." Azrael answered Chloe's unspoken question. "However I cannot use it on Earth, I'm only meant to come here to collect souls."

"Will you stand with us tomorrow?" Amenadiel asked.

" _Perhaps_. Now," she stood. "Take me to Eleazar, Brother. He needs to go home."

"So you can put him on trail, have him beaten and then thrown into Hell?"

"Do what you need to tomorrow, Chloe. And your Father's sins will be forgiven with Lucifer's." Azrael answered before getting up and following Amenadiel towards the back of the apartment.

Lucifer heard an audibly gulp and looked down at Chloe. "It'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time, you probably won't even need to use your powers now we have the key."

"But if I don't use my powers then my Dad will be sent to Hell. And so will you." She said sadly.

"Well I don't care what Shakespeare had to say on the matter. The faults of the Father should never lay with his children."

Chloe nodded, clearly still unhappy.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Lucifer said, pulling her back towards their bedroom. "You need to rest."

She nodded again, still in a world of her own.

/ / /

Penny for your thoughts? The journey is nearly over! Have a good Monday 3 


	19. Wild West Hero

Title song by ELO (who I saw in concert last month - they were incredible). Chloe's POV. I have a bad sinus infection so if some parts have spelling errors or just generally sound like a four year old wrote them, please forgive me! I would have waited to write this but I've been going crazy "taking it easy" and just had to do something productive. Hope you enjoy this. Savour it as there's only an epilogue left!

/ / /

 **Chloe felt Lucifer's warm breath on the back of her neck and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. A quick check of the clock confirmed it was morning but Lucifer wasn't making any effort to move so Chloe figured they had time for a lie in.**

 **Flipping onto her back caused Lucifer to grumble in protest but he soon pushed his face back into the crook of her neck and fell silent again.**

 ** _Today was the day_** **. Thankfully Lucifer had managed to do that weird eye hypnotism thing to give her a dreamless sleep, otherwise she would have never been able to close her eyes.**

 **They had no idea whether Uriel was planning on sticking to the prior twenty four hours - in which case they would only have two hours left. What could she even do in those two hours? Pace the house? There was nothing else they could do to prepare. They had the key and if it came to it both Lucifer and herself would be able to fight together. Amenadiel would be there. And if Uriel brought Mazikeen back as promised the demon would surely back them up.**

 **"I can hear you thinking you know." Lucifer mumbled into her skin, the vibrations tickling her.**

 **"Oh yeah." Chloe said lightly. "So what am I thinking?"**

 **"How wrong it is that you have such a handsome and willing bed mate and that you're still wearing clothes." He replied confidently, pushing himself up onto one arm. His free hand came out to tug distastefully on his navy shirt which she was still wearing.**

 **"You don't like this shirt on me?" She played along, pretending to look hurt.**

 **Lucifer laughed lowly. "I** ** _do_** **. But you know what?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"I think the floor wears it better."**

 **Chloe laughed back while Lucifer shifted to hover over her. It died when something nudged her hips causing her to look down and sigh. "You don't even own pyjamas do you?"**

 **"Why would I deprive the world by covering this up?"**

 **"It's a miracle sometimes..."**

 **"What is?"**

 **"That with a head like yours you don't simply float away."**

 **"Are you always this rude to men you share a house with?" Lucifer said indignantly.**

 **"Oh I'm only teasing, Lucifer." Chloe smiled. "And I think you'll find I'm a very nice person to live with."**

 **"I'd find you even nicer if you took your clothes off."**

 **Chloe laughed, pushing his shoulder until he was laid on his side next to her again, close enough for her to comfortably kiss. They kissed softly for a moment before Chloe pulled back. Lucifer tried to follow her but stopped when she spoke.**

 **"You know it's the first time we've done this."**

 **"It really isn't." Lucifer said still trying to sneak a kiss.**

 **"Woken up together." She laughed. "The first time you disappeared in the middle of the night," he pulled back a little, looking sheepish, "then we were in Hell and, well if there was a night or morning I couldn't really tell."**

 **"The days are meant to blur into one like that."**

 **"And then we didn't** ** _actually_** **sleep the last time because Trixie was still here." Chloe concluded.**

 **"Huh." Lucifer said.**

 **"I know."**

 **"No, I just realised we've only had sex three times. That's just not right." He continued, frowning. "I mean, I know we had multiple rounds - but still!"**

 **Chloe moved her hand up to run over his chest. "Well now I have my memories back and we're living together..."**

 **"I like where this is going." Lucifer grinned.**

 **"Although you seriously need to buy pyjamas." She said, letting her hand drop. Lucifer's grin dropped with it.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because you can't walk around Trixie naked, it's weird."**

 **"But sleeping naked is so freeing. Seriously try it. Take off the shirt."**

 **Chloe laughed. "Thank you."**

 **"** ** _Ooh_** **, you're welcome." He said playfully before looking confused. "Wait for what? For not wearing clothes? I know, it certainly is a sight isn't it." Lucifer said, lifting the sheet a little and looking down on himself.**

 **Chloe lightly slapped the side of his head.**

 **"Ow!"**

 **"I meant for distracting me about today."**

 **He wiggled his brows "I can distract you for longer if you like."**

 **She sighed. "I feel like we should be preparing."**

 **"Preparing how?"**

 **"I don't know?" Chloe said helplessly. "Barricading the doors and windows?"**

 **"We're having a visit from an archangel not expecting a hurricane."**

 **"I know that. It just feels like we are."**

 **Lucifer reached out a hand to card his fingers through her tangled hair. "Nothing is going to happen to us Chloe. Uriel may be a moron but he doesn't have a death wish."**

 **"I just can't help feeling that something bad will happen." She admitted, feeling a little better for voicing her concern aloud.**

 **"I won't let it."**

 **"I know I have this power but I'm worried about using it. What if I go all..." Her hands waved in the air. "You know?"**

 **"Crazy and blood-thirsty?" Lucifer supplied. "You won't."**

 **Chloe snorted. "How are you always so confident?"**

 **Lucifer lifted the sheet again. "It's really hard not to be when you're this anatomically perfect?"**

 **"Oh for the love of..." Chloe caught herself before saying** ** _that_** **name. She huffed a breath. "You're not going to stop until I have sex with you, are you?"**

 **"Nope." Lucifer smirked.**

 **Huffing a breath Chloe shoved his shoulder until he fell to his back. "It's like I'm dating a horny teenager."**

 **"You knew this getting in." Lucifer responded, pulling her to him. "Besides, between you repeatedly turning me down for a date, your strange human mating rituals that for some inexplicable reason insist on postponing naked fun times, your child, my family, my going to Hell, and you getting your memories rewritten - we've got to make the most of having an empty house and being in the same dimension as we can!"**

 **"Amenadiel is still in the apartment." She pointed out.**

 **"Eh, he already hates me." Lucifer smiled, seizing her neck and pulling her down for a kiss that nearly made her forget how mad her life had become. Again.**

 **/ / /**

 **As the pair padded into the kitchen Amenadiel turned from looking out the window to glare at them.**

 **"Sorry." Chloe muttered before heading to get some coffee. Even though she'd brushed it she couldn't resist running her hands over her hair to smooth it down.**

 **"I'm not." Lucifer grinned, following her.**

 **"Uriel could be here any minute, Brother." Amenadiel said darkly. "We should be preparing."**

 **Chloe turned at the word. "Preparing? I said we should be preparing. - How do we prepare exactly?"**

 **Lucifer slung an arm over her shoulders. "There's nothing to worry about. In a few hours time** ** _all_** **of our problems will be resolved. Mother will return to Hell. Uriel and Azrael will go back to the Heavens. The Detec...I mean** ** _Chloe_** **, will be moving in and you can get your freak on with Maze."**

 **Chloe didn't dare look at Amenadiel's face to see his reaction to that remark, instead hurrying off to get a mug.**

 **"We need a plan of attack."**

 **"Why? We have no idea what Uriel intends to do. If he'll bring Mother with him or just Maze. Or if he'll even bring Maze back until he has the key in his possession."**

 **"We can have** ** _multiple_** **plans."**

 **"Why don't you just focus on trying to get Azrael back, Brother? She'd be useful to have on our side. Uriel may** ** _actually_** **listen to her."**

 **Amenadiel grumbled as he stalked off.**

 **"** ** _Lucifer_** **." Chloe chastised.**

 **"If Uriel brings Mother you and Amenadiel focus on Uriel. Leave me with her." He suddenly said seriously.**

 **"You said if your Mom's powers were back that she would be dangerous."**

 **"Extremely. That's why I'll keep her attention while you and Amenadiel get the blade from Uriel."**

 **"Lucifer. I know she's your Mother..."**

 **Lucifer smiled over at her. "Trust me. There's no love lost." He said before walking out the room to check on Amenadiel's progress. Maybe Azrael wanted to torture him today instead, take it in turns.**

 **Chloe waited until he passed through the doors and was out of earshot before she tested her suspicions.**

 **"Azrael?"**

 **"Yes Chloe." Malcolm's voice came from behind her.**

 ** _It's not him,_** **she told herself sternly as she turned to look at him.** ** _Her_** **. Even with the knowledge that it was Lucifer's sister and not him, she couldn't help a strong urge to punch that smirking face for all the crap it had put her through.**

 **"Ready for today?" Azrael asked, her mirth shining through Malcolm's eyes.**

 **"What do I need to do?" She said warily.**

 **"I'll guide you when the time comes."**

 **Chloe nodded thoughtfully before walking into the living room, pausing to watch Amenadiel and Lucifer take it in terms to yell Azrael's name fruitlessly at the ceiling before taking pity.**

 **"Boys? She's in the kitchen."**

 **Malcolm had followed her out and gave a small wave at her brothers.**

 **Amenadiel and Lucifer shared an exasperated look before moving forward.**

 **"Azrael."**

 **"** ** _Lucifer_** **. Amenadiel."**

 **"Azrael." Amenadiel responded.**

 **"Well that's nice." Lucifer said. "We did it right this time."**

 **Malcolm,** ** _no_** ** _Azrael_** **, smiled. "Uriel will be here any moment. And I will be back shortly."**

 **"Wait, what?" Chloe asked turning back to find him,** ** _her_** **, gone. "Why couldn't I get that power?" She said pointing at the empty space.**

 **"You might yet." Lucifer huffed, also glaring at the empty spot.**

 **"I wouldn't count on it." Uriel said, stepping forward.**

 **Honestly all this disappearing and reappearing was going to drive Chloe mad. Couldn't anyone in Lucifer's family knock? Or say goodbye? Or not try to** ** _kill_** **them?**

 **At least there was the silver lining that Lucifer's Mother wasn't here. Though unfortunately Maze wasn't either.**

 **"The key?" Uriel asked, his hand outstretched.**

 **"Where's Mazikeen?" Lucifer asked, moving forward to stand at the front of their loose triangle with Amenadiel and Chloe standing close behind.**

 **"The key first."**

 **"Not until I know she's alive."**

 **Lucifer had been watching way too many cop films, Chloe decided.**

 **"Why would I kill my bargaining chip?"**

 **"I don't know, why would you kidnap her and Mother and not just simply grab Mum and fly her back to Hell? Are your powers failing you too, Brother? Or did you never have the strength to carry out this task? - That's why you need to sword."**

 **"Give me the key." Uriel repeated calmly.**

 **"Show me Mazikeen." Lucifer demanded through gritted teeth. Even though he was facing away from her, Chloe knew his eyes were gleaming from the waxy turn Uriel's face had just taken.**

 **"Fine." Uriel said. Out of nowhere Maze was thrust forward, only just caught by Amenadiel before crashing to the ground. He examined her quickly, tilting back her head and examining her eyes.**

 **"She's been drugged." He deduced unhappily.**

 **"But is very much alive." Uriel said. "Now you have the demon. Fulfil your bargain and give me the key."**

 **Amenadiel turned his glare from Uriel to Lucifer, and was disappointed by the nod of the latter's head. With a huff he pulled the chain from around his neck and flung the key at Uriel.**

 **"There you go, Brother. You have the key, you have Mother. Use the Flaming Sword to return her to Hell and be on your way."**

 **Chloe rocked forward onto her right leg. She didn't like the expression on Uriel's face in the slightest.**

 **Uriel reached into his coat and pulled out Azrael's blade, one which Chloe recognised from a rough sketch found in one of Lucifer's books. He also produced a medallion of some sort. As Lucifer and Amenadiel had made no move on him, Chloe followed their lead and stayed still, watching the weapon being assembled.**

 **The key started to hover, drawn towards the pieces Uriel held in his hands. All it took was for Uriel to let go of the key and within seconds the sword was reassembled.**

 **This was it, Uriel was going to use that sword against them and...**

 **Lucifer started cackling madly. Amenadiel remain deadpan for a moment as he continued to cradle Maze's unconscious body but soon let out a chuckle.**

 **In bewilderment, Chloe looked between the pair before looking back to Uriel. He looked enraged.**

 **The sword was so tightly clutched in his hands that even from her position across the room Chloe could see his knuckles turning white. Uriel glared at the sword and Chloe couldn't even begin to understand why an inanimate object was provoking such a reaction.**

 **"Looks like you've hit a little trouble there,** ** _Uriel_** **." Lucifer mocked as Uriel looked up in fury. "Guess you don't know as much about the Flaming Sword as you thought."**

 **Maze started to stir in Amenadiel's arms and he quickly moved her over to the couch. Chloe slowly inched forward to stand at Lucifer's side.**

 **"What is this?"**

 **Chloe shot Lucifer a bewildered look.**

 **"It only works if it's all flamey." Lucifer stage whispered.**

 **"You withheld the real key." Uriel hissed.**

 **"On the contrary. You have the real deal right there. Only problem is - you don't have the power to wield the Flaming Sword. It was made for** ** _me_** **."**

 **Chloe didn't know whether to sigh in relief or to slap him silly for not telling her that little detail and letting her worry unnecessarily. Him and his damn theatrics.**

 **"So, here's where we make a new deal." Lucifer said calmly, clasping his hands before him. "You hand over the sword. I light it, make a portal for us to send Mother through. Then we disassemble the blade between us and you go back home. No more** ** _threats_** **against us. Deal?"**

 **Amenadiel left Mazikeen's side. "You would be wise to accept, Uriel. Accept and allow us to put Mother back behind us where she belongs."**

 **Uriel looked ready to howl at the suggestion.**

 **"Hand over the sword, Uri." Amenadiel continued calmly as Lucifer outstretched him hand. "I promise you I will ensure Lucifer upholds his end of the deal. We can all fulfil our duties - ours to protect Father, and Lucifer to make sure Mother is punished for her sins."**

 **"Lucifer is not upholding his end of the bargain." Uriel spat. "He should be in Hell handing out those punishments. Instead he has run from his duties. He is a disgrace."**

 **"A disgrace who has the power to rid us of our Mother." Lucifer said darkly. "A job entrusted to me by** ** _our_** **Father. One you were simply meant to oversee. Now hand over the sword. Follow your orders."**

 **Uriel blanched as he stepped forward and placed the sword in Lucifer's hands before backing away. "Very well. We have a** ** _deal_** **." He balked before quickly stepping back, like the very air around Lucifer was poisonous.**

 **"Excellent." Azrael said, observing the scene before her.**

 **"** ** _Uriel_** **." Charlotte Richards crooned with delight, stepping forward. "** ** _Amenadiel_** **. Lucifer. My children, all together." She looked back on Azrael with delight, her smile faltering under Malcolm's stern expression. "What is it? What's happening?"**

 **Lucifer lifted the sword, looking at it with deep concentration. Amenadiel stepped forward, "Mother. Are you unharmed?"**

 **"Yes." Charlotte frowned. "Azrael just picked me up from the house Uriel took us to. Tell me what is happening."**

 **A flicker of fire lit the sword before extinguishing again. Lucifer's frown deepened.**

 **"Is that the Flaming Sword?" She continued, looking at Lucifer with interest. "Are we going back home?"**

 **"No, Mother." Amenadiel said softly. "That's not a good plan."**

 **"Then what is Lucifer doing? Please tell me you are not fighting with one another."**

 **Uriel scoffed as flames ran down the length of the sword once more. Chloe moved closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Heat grew under her palm and as she looked up she realised he had shifted into his other form. He was preparing for a fight. The flames stopped flickering and held.**

 **"I'm sorry, Mother." Lucifer said, turning to face her. "But it's time that you go now."**

 **He raised the sword suddenly and swiped at air to Charlotte's side. Chloe momentarily questioned Lucifer's aim before realising that a black streak had been formed where the sword had passed, which gradually grew and grew until a black portal stood before them.**

 **"** ** _No_** **." Charlotte said, her voice wavering as she tried to move away from the gateway only to run into Azrael.**

 **Her four children stood around the room and Mazikeen was pushing herself up on the couch. There was no place else for her to go.**

 **"How can you all do this to me? I who gave you life?" She pleaded, tearing her eyes away from the portal to appeal with her eyes to each of her children in turn. Azrael and Uriel remained firm, while Amenadiel and Lucifer cast their eyes away.**

 **"Please, my children. Let us close this portal and discuss this." Charlotte implored.**

 **"Mother, please don't make this any more difficult than it is." Amenadiel said, moving in closer.**

 **"It's not a portal to Hell." Lucifer spoke up, ignoring the audible sound of Uriel's teeth snapping together. "It's a new dimension, completely blank for you to do with as you wish. No more influence of Dad. But you will never be able to return to this place again. Do you understand?"**

 **"How can you?" She asked, outraged. "How could you do this to me?"**

 **Charlotte looked around at her children once more before a hateful acceptance seemed to envelope her as she was met with nothing but stern expressions. "Alright. Alright. If this is how you want it to be."**

 **Her hand lifted and Chloe felt a blinding pain in her temples. She clasped her hands to her head, suddenly feeling that her brain was too big for its skull. The pain had sent her staggering to the side because when she was able to crack open her eyes she noticed she was now a few steps closer to the portal.**

 **Lucifer stepped forward but another wave and the four siblings were being thrown against the walls and Mazikeen, who had been trying to stand, was bowled over the back of the couch.**

 **Another pain hit and she felt her feet moving of their own accord towards the gateway.**

 **"You really should have left your mortal at home." Charlotte taunted. "They're ever so breakable, you know."**

 **Chloe crumpled into herself with another wave of pain, causing her to look down.**

 **The sword was laying on the floor, she could easily make a roll for it. It wouldn't do it's whole light show for her, but Lucifer said mortals could use it. If she injured Charlotte maybe she could get her into the portal.**

 **"How could any of you understand my pain? But you will. Once you are removed from what you love, maybe then you will understand my torment." Charlotte continued, not noticing Chloe's plan formulating.**

 **But Lucifer had.**

 **"** ** _Chloe_** **." He groaned, pressing away from the wall he had crashed into. Charlotte thought he was calling out for her, but he was really warning her not to do it.**

 **She rolled for the sword regardless before Charlotte could use her powers on her again, quickly scooping it up.**

 **As soon as the blade came in contact with her palm an overwhelming urge came over her. She should kill her. Kill her before she was killed instead.**

 **"Chloe, it's the sword doing that. Don't give in to it!" Lucifer yelled, jumping forward.**

 **Charlotte tried to blast him aside but Amenadiel dove in front of Lucifer and was knocked out the way instead. With a cry of fury, Charlotte marched towards Chloe. Chloe raised the sword, in no doubt of Charlotte's intentions to push her in and leave her trapped, away from Lucifer.**

 **"Luci, no!" Amenadiel called out.**

 **Chloe caught a flash of red and Lucifer's suit blocking Charlotte from view and in the next instant Lucifer was gone, the black hole was gone, and Charlotte lay on her back on the floor looking very confused.**

 **"Oh my god!" She cried as she saw the sword poised over her. "What are you doing? Who are you?"**

 **Charlotte scampered back on her hands, glancing frantically around the room in terror. Chloe raised the sword back even more, not prepared to be fooled by such an act when suddenly Maze was crouched over Charlotte.**

 **"Decker! It's not her, she's gone. This is just the mortal host." She explained, staring up into Chloe's bloodthirsty eyes.**

 **Amenadiel seized her by the shoulder and dragged her back while Maze helped the shaken Charlotte Richards to her feet and hurried her from the room, snarling when she continued to ask questions.**

 **Chloe started desperately looking around the room.**

 **"Where is he?" She asked shrilly before ending up on Amenadiel. "What..."**

 **"He went into the portal, Chloe."**

 **"** ** _No_** **..."**

 **"He grabbed our Mother and dragged her in."**

 **"** ** _No_** **! Why didn't you stop him!" She yelled.**

 **"Chloe, you need to put that sword down. It's making you act this way."**

 **"I am not feeling this way because of a sword." Chloe said thickly. Where was the justice in this world? How could this have happened to them again?**

 **"I know." Amenadiel said calmly, raising his hands slightly as Chloe still stood with the sword poised. "But it's enticing you to use it to commit murder. It's what it does to non-celestial beings."**

 **"Yes, listen to Amenadiel." Uriel spoke up, moving in on her.**

 ** _Uriel_** **. Chloe thought darkly, swinging the sword at him.**

 **Fury ripped through her clenched teeth. She sounded inhuman. Stalking forwards she raised her left arm, palm flat and knocked Uriel backward. The Flaming Sword was still tightly clutched in her right hand.**

 **"Chloe, no. It'll change you."**

 **Ignoring Amenadiel's attempts at restraint, which were easily pushed away with a slight push, she continued to advance on Uriel who was still lying winded on the floor.**

 **"How could you!?" She yelled, kneeling down to plough her fist into his stomach. "All of this! All of this is** ** _your_** **fault!"**

 **The back of her hand cracked across his face. "You just had to prove yourself didn't you!"**

 **Chloe sat astride him and pressed the edge of the blade against his throat, taking delight in watching his eyes bulge. "You couldn't just forgive him!"**

 **Amenadiel was still calling to her but Mazikeen and reappeared and was keeping him restrained.**

 **"Let her do what she has to do." Maze reasoned.**

 **Instead it was Azrael who came to her, dropping to her level. "He's not dead, you know. And he doesn't want you to do this."**

 **"How would you know?" She growled.**

 **Her form shifted from Malcolm. This time it was Lucifer's dark eyes that looked at her. "What were my exact words again? Oh yes.** _I don't want you in Hell, even if I end up there. I know I don't want you to end up there, you don't deserve it._ " She recounted, not using the same emotion that Lucifer had when they were both in the car. "Let go, Chloe. Let Uriel go and I promise you will see me again."

Chloe sobbed, her hands still tight around the hilt. She knew she had the strength, she was more powerful than him now. With the sword she could wipe him from existence.

Her sobs racked her body as she let go, the sword clanging as it fell to the side. She lifted her leg and dropped to the other side away from the temptation of the blade. She raised her hands to tangle in her hair, letting her head curl into her body as she knelt.

A hand touched the back of her head and while she knew it didn't actually belong to her Lucifer she didn't have the heart to knock it away.

 **Azrael moved over to pick up the blade, removing the key and watching the sword become two parts again. Handing the key to Amenadiel she picked up her blade and the medallion before crossing over to roughly pull Uriel up from off the floor.**

 **"Time to go home, Brother. I wonder if Father will be as merciful as her." She said lowly before they both vanished, leaving Amenadiel and Mazikeen to watch as Chloe's sobs turned into an unnerving silence.**

/ / /

Thoughts? :P  
I hope to write the epilogue tomorrow, so expect it then or Saturday. Peace out 3


	20. Midnight Moonlight

Title song by The Firm. Lucifer and Chloe's POV. So this was meant to be the epilogue but it got too long and ended up being an extra chapter. Stay tuned for the epilogue, aim to write it tomorrow!

/ / /

"Chloe, it's the sword." Lucifer yelled. "Don't give in to it!"

His Mother raised an arm that would have knocked him away again but Amenadiel dove to take the blast. She howled and started on Chloe who hefted the sword over her shoulder and looked prepared to kill.

The Flaming Sword was known to sway mortals, entice them into committing bloody deeds. If Chloe fell to its power her soul would be tainted and she would be damned. The Seraphim were not known for their mercy during the original battle.

He had to get Mother into that portal and in the few seconds Lucifer had before either Chloe or Charlotte would finish the other off, only one solution came to mind.

Lucifer moved as quickly as he could towards the pair, his Hell form making him stronger and faster than usual.

"Luci, no!" He vaguely heard Amenadiel call from behind him but he couldn't stop.

Seizing Charlotte's waist he propelled them both into the portal, his momentum pushing them through. As soon as they crossed the threshold the other dimension started reeling them in, pulling them apart before they fell down and crashed into the darkness of an empty plane.

It was dark for a long time as Lucifer struggled against unconsciousness. He was vaguely aware of the cooling of his palms which suggested he had turned back into his mortal form, too exhausted to project. It was like his mind was stuck replaying the last few seconds at Lux. Seeing his Mother and lover charge at one another, Amenadiel being knocked aside, crashing into his mother. Then he was seeing them again from across the room, Amenadiel was telling him to stop, and he was running. Chloe's face at the last second, the pure rage. It pushed him to wake up.

Lucifer brushed himself off and moved up onto his knees. His Mother was nowhere to be seen but there was a path beneath him and a landscape had formed so she must be at work forming her new world. The portal could have separated them, there was a chance she didn't even know he was here with her.

And given her mood when he'd dragged her into the portal it was probably for the best to keep it that way.

He had to focus on a way out of here. Because he would rather use Azrael's blade and be wiped from existence than leave Chloe again.

Pushing himself up into standing Lucifer wobbled on his feet and tried to look around for sight of his Mum. Maybe he had hit his head he thought ideally as he looked around, still feeling off-kilter. It was like everything was too heavy. Maybe his Mother had gone for a different level of gravity so her creations would look different from humans he mused as he moved.

Suddenly a sun seemed to be thrown into the skies, momentarily blinding him with its sudden appearance. She sure was moving fast.

Blinking against the sun it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust before he could open them fully again. Squinting into the sunlight he still struggled and cast his eyes downwards to the ground for respite. There, despite the harshness of the sun, his eyes were forced wide open.

It was his shadow. Only not his shadow.

This time instead of turning full bodily Lucifer only turned his head to the right. And then to the left.

Yup, those were some wings he had right there.

They were just as they used to be. Brilliant, the whiteness reflecting the sunlight off them and making them glow eternally. They were at their full power as well, just as they were in Heaven. Which meant there was something he could do here which he had never been able to do in his eons in Hell.

Escape.

/ / /

Chloe was sat on the couch, her legs crossed staring patiently at the space in which Lucifer had disappeared. He had been gone a few hours, during which time Charlotte Richards had been taken to hospital with amnesia and Maze had dragged a concerned Amenadiel downstairs to give Chloe some peace. The constant pity stares were never fun.

She was determined to stay there despite attempts at coaxing her to another room. Because there was no way that this was it, he had to come back from this. They'd done everything right, fulfilled every deal. This was not the ending.

So she sat down, got comfortable and waited.

And waited.

And _waited_.

No one else was able to light the Flaming Sword so they couldn't open the portal. But surely _God_ could do something. Something to bring Lucifer back.

Granted he hadn't quite fulfilled the terms of the agreement. He was meant to take his Mom back to Hell not give her her own dimension, but she hadn't stormed Heaven - wasn't that the important part?

A kiss pressed into the top of her head before pulling back. Scrambling quickly Chloe turned and was met with a wave of white.

"What the - "

"Hi honey, I'm home." Lucifer said, arms outstretched.

" _Lucifer_ , you have - "

"Wings. I know, isn't it marvellous. Allowed me to fly right back."

Chloe shook her head slightly trying to look at Lucifer but her eyes kept being drawn back towards the feathery bed that had sprouted out of Lucifer's back.

 _Holy fuck_.

"Chloe?" Lucifer asked, looking down at her bemused.

"Holy _fuck_."

"I know, they are something else aren't they." He said happily.

"You have wings." She said slowly, reaching out with her hand and touching one slightly just to confirm she wasn't hallucinating things. "This is real, right?"

"Very real, my love." He replied, his wing undulating under her hand before slowly curling around her. Chloe pushed herself up and over the couch and the wing followed her as she wrapped her arms around Lucifer's waist.

"You know what?"

"What?" Lucifer asked, settling his chin on top of her head.

"I think we need a vacation. Ideally one with a beach and someone bringing us cocktails."

"Excellent idea, kitten."

A knock came from the side and the pair turned to find Azrael, still wearing Lucifer as a mask, leaning against the wall looking perfectly at home. "Told you things would work out didn't I?"

Well at least she'd knocked, Chloe figured with an exasperated sigh.

Lucifer on the other hand looked less pleased. "What happened to the arrangement where you all went home and left us alone?"

"I won't be long." Azrael said, hands raised in surrender. "I'm just here to deliver a message."

"And what's that?"

"Your deal with Father is fulfilled." She answered. "Uriel had planned to play the messenger, but I thought you'd prefer me instead.

She wasn't wrong there the pair thought, glancing at each other.

"And in light of your sacrifice and the Nephilim's restraint, your wings were returned to you."

"Does this mean he can go back to Heaven?" Chloe asked curiously.

"When Amenadiel brought back the human a punishment was set that he would be sent to guard the gates to Hell for a few centuries. Certainly enough time for you to stay with the Nephilim on Earth." Azrael answered. "You will then return to Hell."

"What about Chloe?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, it's a little too soon in her lifetime to determine where she will end up. After all, there may be a murderous inclination within her that has yet the be raised. Needless to say an arrangement will be struck nearer to the time."

Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other again. They could actually stay together.

"Does Amenadiel know of this plan?" Lucifer asked.

"Well I had planned to inform him first but Marvin Gaye was playing and I thought it would be better to come here instead." Azrael replied, lip curling in distaste. For some reason the thought of Maze getting down to Gaye just sounded wrong.

"And now?"

"Now? Now you do whatever you want. Short of leading a second rebellion that is." Azrael smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around, Brother. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to see if Amenadiel is quite done. Or at least to see if the playlist has moved to something less clichéd."

Azrael turned and headed for the stairs, Lucifer watching her go.

"You know, I understand it now."

Chloe frowned. "Understand what?"

"Why you find me so attractive." He answered as Azrael, still shrouded as Lucifer, disappeared from sight.

Chloe sighed. Yeah, he was back. And this time he wasn't going anywhere.

/ / /

Happy? :)  
Have a good weekend everyone! Note for FanFiction readers: I have been deleting some old works from this site but if you are looking for them they are still on AO3. Can you believe that this series has more views then over 20 of my other stories combined?! 


	21. Tequila Sunrise

Title song by Eagles (of course). Which means the last three chapters have been sunset, night time, and sunrise :)  
Lucifer's POV. Epilogue. The epilogue as promised. And yes. There is sap. And fluff. Enjoy.

/ / /

The beach was empty when Lucifer arrived with Chloe and Amenadiel early that morning. He had decided on it as the perfect place for Amenadiel's ' _Bon Voyage_ '. If Chloe hadn't said no he would have had some personalised balloons made for the glorious occasion. And hired a mariachi band.

And contrary to Mazikeen's statement that did not make him whipped.

Amenadiel had taken a few days to tie up loose ends before his departure to Hell. Which had included a visit to Linda's office.

"Wait, I don't get it." Chloe had said when Lucifer had mentioned his previous arrangement with Amenadiel. "Why did you tell her you were the Devil in the first place?"

"Jealous, kitten?" Chloe's glare made him quickly change tune. "I thought she could help you with your memory loss. But then a short while after telling her you jumped my bones, so I guess it was pretty unnecessary in the long run. Honestly I would've kept her in the know, but you know Amenadiel - if you want we can tell her again once he's gone."

"I think we'll manage. Though if you're going to sleep with your wings on display we may need to have a little chat with Trixie."

Trixie had come back from Penelope's practically vibrating in excitement about moving in with Lucifer and having Maze only a floor away. She'd also managed to drop the bomb on Dan before Chloe could get a chance to broach the subject - needless to say he had not been best pleased, already convinced she had resigned the force because of Lucifer's powers of _persuasion_. Lucifer had then unleashed a pretty satisfying smack down reminding Dan of the divorce and Chloe's ability to make her own decisions. No one insulted Chloe, not even the father of her offspring.

They all stood, ready to wish Amenadiel goodbye when the screech of tires stopped them.

"Hold up." Maze said, jumping out the car and striding over to the group. "I'm coming with."

Lucifer pouted like a three year old. "You're leaving me to go with _him_?"

"Other demons will eat him alive without me." She shrugged before turning to Chloe. "I told Trixie I'm moving to Africa."

Chloe quickly scanned the area for her little monkey and came up empty. "You left Trixie alone!?"

"Oh _relax_ Decker. Linda's with her at the loft." Maze said, rolling her eyes. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." Amenadiel responded, sharing a bewildered look with Lucifer.

"Your powers strong enough now to get us there?"

"Seem to be."

Apparently Amenadiel's powers had been fully restored as well, much to Lucifer's consternation. Sure it was great Amenadiel's punishment meant he got to stay on the mortal plane and all and he'd probably need his powers to properly run the place, but it had been rather fun being able to hand his eldest brother's ass to him in a fight. Although with his own wings back Lucifer was thankfully having no more problems with his powers and was just as powerful as Amenadiel again. It also meant on the off chance Lucifer and Chloe got into a scrape he wouldn't have to transform into his Hell form to remain unscathed and traumatise any nearby mortals.

"Well then, let's go." Maze proclaimed, surprising Lucifer by pulling him in for a quick hug and flabbergasting Chloe by doing the same with her.

"Take care. Try not to make the anti-Christ - at least not without summoning me first." She winked before slapping Chloe's ass and moving to Amenadiel's side.

"Goodbye." Amenadiel said to the pair, before taking Maze's hand. They vanished.

"Bye then." Chloe said to thin air before offering her hand to Lucifer. "Your family really aren't good at hellos and goodbyes."

"Tell me about it." He said, taking it. "Ready to go home."

Chloe smiled beautifully at him. "Sure, let's go."

Unable to resist Lucifer tugged on her hand, bringing her close to him, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You know." He said pulling back. "This moment would have been so much more magical with a mariachi band serenading us."

With a roll of her eyes Chloe started dragging him back towards the cars.

 _Well it would have been_.

/ / /

And that's that! For all of you who have followed this series thank you so much for your support and patience. I love you all - please drop me a word, especially if you've been with me since the start of this crazy rollercoaster. I'm really going to miss hearing from you all! And now I must buckle down and start producing some original works if I'm ever going to fulfil that childhood dream of being a published author.  
Goodbye! 3 


End file.
